Mystic Brawl
by Rwbyknight
Summary: in this fanfic Harry isn't a child of James and Lily Potter, in fact, he's the youngest hair to an alien race but with the war going on he was sent off-world and on to earth. He soon joins the Battle Brawls on their adventure into the world of Bakugan and beyond.
1. Leaving home for safety

**Hey, everyone, I'm back with another crossover fanfiction. I got the idea when a fellow author suggested a Harry Potter x Bakugan story but he suggested that Ren, from the third season of Bakugan, be the big brother; however, that got me thinking of Fabia, also from the same season, being the older sibling. As for the Bakugan themselves, I was thinking of having them from different anime. But as the story progresses I'll have Harry join the gang in the first season on Bakugan with Runo as the big sibling.**

The landscape all over that land was filled with creatures of epic sizes and species. Where people with alien-like features, one was a skin color light aqua with green eyes and the other was of different colors, but in a castle was a room of three people.

The first two were female, the first one was in a royal style dress in her early 30's while the younger female, about 9 years old, was in a royal white dress. But the third person was nothing but a baby in a pod.

"Is this the right thing to do mother?" the young female asked.

"It is for the best," the mother answered. "With the war going on it would be best for him to leave while there is still a chance Fabia."

"Will we ever see him again?" Fabia asked.

Shaking her head, the mother said, "I do not know my dear."

Then before anything else could be said a circle appeared above as three small orb-like creatures fell.

"You called for us my lady," one of them, male by the tone, answered.

"Yes, I wish for White Angle and Whirl Wind to travel with my son since ever since he was born he had a close connection with those two, Aranaut," this was somewhat of a surprise since what the queen announced was true.

"But where will we be going?" One of the creatures, female by voice, asked.

"I've already set a destination for the planet Earth," the queen answered.

"We'll protect him with our very lives, my lady," the other creature, male by voice, said.

But as this was happening Fabia was staring down at her little brother. "Don't worry little brother we will see each other real soon," she whispered lightly ruffling his hair.

But this caused him to wake up immediately smiling at the face of his sister. Also smiling at the sight was their mother but it was a sad smile, "It's time for him to leave," she said.

Hearing these words caused Fabia to let out a single tear not wanting to let out more in front of her little brother. The baby was confused as to why his mother and sister was crying before forgot about it as two familiar creatures distracted the baby. "You may not ever remember us, my sweet child," the mother said as the flow of tears increased, "But no matter what you will always by my baby," the queen said kissing him on the forehead.

"And my baby brother," Fabia announced also kissing him in the same spot.

Closing the lid, the queen released a gas that caused the baby and the creatures to fall asleep. Then pressing a button the missile holding the pod launched into the night sky and watching the pod was the family forced to abandon their son/brother in hope of him having a better future than the war-torn world they were on.

 **I know it's shorter than usual but there's only a limited number of letters the memo app that's allowed to appear. Hope you liked the first chapter of this story, I did it right on the airplane heading for the Philippines. I'm also typing this on the Memo app of my Galaxy 5s to boot seeing as I'll be on the plane for a long while see you guys and gals later.**


	2. Magical adoption

**And I'm back with another chapter like I said in the previous chapter I have a lot of time seeing as I'm typing this on the plane so with no announcements let's begin.**

As the pod flew through space it finally landed in the countryside near an expensive looking house." James did you hear that?" a red head female asked.

"Yeah I did Lilly flower," the man said as they both ran to the crash site.

Seeing the pod, they both dashed to it and pulling out their sticks they lifted the lid. Looking inside, they saw a baby with two orbs right next to him, "Who would leave a baby like this?" the female asked in raged.

While the female was angry the male saw a letter right next to him. "Lily maybe this would explain why," James said holding the letter.

Reading the letter, they found out that the baby is a prince of an alien race that was in a war with another alien species and that the mother, queen, had to launch him into space in order to protect him. "So your mother made the ultimate sacrifice huh little guy," James said. "Can we please keep him?" Lily asked.

"What are we going to say to the others when they ask about the baby?" James said returning Lily's question with his own.

"We can tell them we hid it from them because of the war against Voldemort," Lily explained. Thinking about it they were in unprepared as the orbs burst open, "Who are you, humans?" The male demanded floating in front of the baby.

"We found the pod outside of our manor and we're about to take him in," James explain. "Who are you?" he said asking his own question.

"We are called Bakugan," the female answered. "Creatures of immense power," she explained seeing the looks on their faces.

"I see and according to the letter you are the boy's personal Bakugan," Lily said getting a nod.

"If your taking care of our young charge then let us tell you our names," the female said. "I am White Angel and my associate's name is Whirl Wind," White Angel announced.

"And the baby's name?" James asked.

"His name is in your language is Rex," Whirl Wind announced.

"Do you mind if we change it?" Lily asked. "So that no one would know where to find him if they go looking for him," she explained.

"What would you wish to call him?" White Angel questioned.

"Harry Potter."

After that, the Potters brought their new child to his new home. Many were shocked when they were given the news but understood why they hid the baby as they were in a war with Voldemort. But the close friends of James, meaning Sirius, Remus, knew the truth.

If you're wondering why Dumbledore never knew the real reason was that as the war went on the Potter family started to lessen their trust in the old man as many lives were taken as he always said to attack with nonlethal killing many warriors of the light to Voldemort' Death Eaters Killing curse and other such magic. As for Peter not knowing, well that was the fact that he started to distance himself from the group of pranksters ever since the war started with both White Angel and Whirl Wind telling them that he smelled of snake and death. However, in other news, the parents have started to learn about the Bakugan race in return for the Bakugan to learn about the magical world. "So you're saying there are six elements to your species?" Lily asked. "Yes, they are Pyrus for fire, Aqua for water, Subterra for earth, Ventus for wind, Darkus for dark, and Haos for light," White Angel listen.

"I myself am a Ventus element while White Angel is a Haos element," Whirl Wind added.

And as time moved on, the Potters blood adopting Harry, they found out that he had a strong magical source as he would alway have anything in the room levitate. When Dumbledore saw this the Potters, as well as the Bakugan, had an uneasy feeling. And they were right because a few days later the old man came to them begging them to hide. "And why should we hide when many others are out there fighting?!" James demanded.

Sighing at how difficult they were, Dumbledore told them of a prophecy he was given that was overheard by a spy for Voldemort. It said that only those who survived the wrath of the Dark Lord will give birth to a baby that will one-day end the life of Voldemort for good. Unsure of it being correct, they trusted the old man; however, then he suggests Snape to the holder of their new house Lily put her foot down. "There is no way I'm having that Death Eater know the location to our new house. Both I and my husband suggest Sirius Black," she announced.

And since they were in a meeting Sirius objected to the fact that he was a well-known friend to the Potters suggesting Peter be the keeper. Nodding they agreed and after the spell was casted Whirl Wind, after everyone left, announced his worry to the idea. "Are you sure we can trust the man?" the bird asked, "I really don't like him or the grease haired man."

"Yes we're sure this is the right thing to do Whirl Wind," Lily said. "Yes like you we are worried but what other option do we have?" James said other hearing the conversation.

But the man would soon regret those world's for on Halloween in the dead of night Voldemort burst through the wards alerting everyone in the house. "Lily take Harry and run," were the only words James spoke of before succumbing to the Killing Curse.

Hearing the body of her husband hit the floor and the footsteps walking towards her, Lily acted fast drawing symbols around the crib holding their blood adopted son. And just as she was finished the door broke into splinters and walking in was a bald noseless man in a black robe, "Hand over the boy half-blood," Voldemort demanded.

"Never," was the only thing she said as she launched a spell.

As the spell got closer it was stopped by an invisible shield. "Impressive for one such as you to launch a lethal spell. But it would be better for you to surrender the baby your husband is dead on the floor and I promised I would give you to him," the dark lord said.

"I will never marry a greasy bastard like him," Lily said launching another spell.

"Very well then," Voldemort said sending the Killing Curse ending the life of Lily Potter.

While this was happening the two Bakugan were hiding underneath the blanket hearing both the bodies of the humans they befriended. But as Voldemort launched the Killing Curse the symbols glowed shielding the baby but not before the symbols of light and wind were made on each eye; moreover, the symbols also protected Harry from the piece of Voldemort's soul from entering the body.

As 30 minutes past a giant of a man on a flying motorcycle landed in front of the house. Rushing in he was saddened at the dead body of James running up he saw the dead body of Lily Potter and not too far was baby Harry. Careful as to not to step on Lily's dead body he picked up Harry's basket and the Bakugan.

"Hagrid tell us is Harry alright?" Sirius voiced as he entered the house.

"Yeah the lad is fine but how did this happen?" Hagrid asked.

"Peter rated us out letting Voldemort attack the house," Sirius explained.

"I'm going to bring Harry to Dumbledore and tell him," Hagrid said getting a nod.

Driving to the location of Dumbledore he was also met with another person. "Hello, headmaster professor Minerva," Hagrid greeted.

"I take it this is the boy?" Dumbledore stated seeing the child.

"Yup it turns out Peter turned coat to the Death Eaters since he gave the location to the dark lord."

Staying quiet Minerva now just realized why they were in a muggle neighborhood, "You're not really going to leave him here, are you? Lily told me about these people and they hate everything to do with our world."

"It matters nor for I know deep in their hearts they'll take care of young Harry," the old man said leaving Harry on the doorsteps.

 **Well, the second chapter is done. Hope you liked it and I'll be seeing you, people, later bye.  
**


	3. Being adopted once more

**Letting you readers know now this chapter and the next are also from the memo app on my phone, and also stating now is that I don't own either franchise so let's begin.  
**

It has been a few years, 5 years to be exact, since Harry's been placed on the doorsteps of his relative's house; however, those years haven't been so kind as his aunt and uncle forced him to do any and all house chore no matter how dangerous it would be for a child so young. While on their vacation they were forced to bring him along on the fact that his normal caretaker had family business to attend to. But instead of grumbling about it, they used it to their advantage to the fact that they could get rid of him once and for all.

So while they were taking a drive around a park his cousin roughly pushed Harry out of the car making him fall the concrete floor. "Good ridden," the uncle said driving away.

But what they didn't know was that a father-daughter couple watched the entire thing. Walking up to the boy the father asked, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes I am this isn't the first time they would do this," the boy said stuttering in the beginning.

"What do you mean?" the blue haired girl, around his age, asked.

"They would make me do all the chores in the house including the cooking and if it wasn't to their liking I would be punished with no food," the boy said.

"We'll do you want to come live with us?" the man asked shocking the children.

"Are you sure?" the boy asked.

"Of course."

Thinking it over Harry agreed to the proposal much to the happiness to the female. "Yes I have a little brother," she happily said hugging her new brother. "But how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm five years old," he answered. "Then you're my little brother," she said.

"But what are your names?" the boy asked.

"My name is Richard Misaki and this is Runo," Richard introduced him and his daughter, "And you are?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

And so Harry's new father brought him to his new home where after some explaining to the wife was welcomed with open arms. That night Harry was in his new room and digging into his pocket brought out the two things that were with him White Angel and Whirl Wind. "Well this is a change," Whirl Wind stated.

"A good change," White Angel added.

"Yeah I hope that the next day would be even better," Harry said bidding the two Bakugan good night.

Then in the years to come, the family that adopted Harry opened a small café with most of the people being females when the rumor went around of a handsome black haired male with different colored eyes with weird symbols in the eyes. And much to the over protective rage of Runo whenever Harry does a shift most of the females would sneak in their phone numbers in hopes of getting a date with the now 13-year-old male. "I really wish those girls would stop flirting with you little brother," Runo, wearing her clothes from the first season, said after their shift ended.

"It's not my fault that girls flock towards me," Harry said wearing baggy pants with a silver shirt and converse with a flowing wind design on it.

"Yeah well it's a big deal to me since I have to drive all of them away," Runo growled smacking him on the back of the head.

"Well come on we agreed to meet up with the others at the park," Harry said after grabbing his jacket.

At the park, everyone was at the fountain waiting got the last two members of their group. "Man where are those two?" a brown haired teen asked as he looked up at the sky.

"They did say that their dad wanted them to help at the café so it would stand that they would be a bit late," a blonde haired boy said.

"Yeah so chill," a black haired teen said.

As this was going on the other two members were sitting on the fountain steps in silence (everyone is wearing their season one outfit).

"Hey everyone sorry we're late," they heard Harry yell.

"No problem Dan was getting a bit impatient," the blonde haired boy said.

"No I was not Marucho," Dan argued.

"Yes you were, even Shun agrees with me," Marucho said as the black haired teen nodded.

"Oh Harry did you miss me," a silver-haired female teenager cried out hugging the male.

What do you think Julie," Harry said.

"Can you please let go of my little brother," Runo growled.

Not wanting to anger her even further the silver haired girl complied much to the gratitude of the two Bakugan. "Thank you Runo," Whirl Wind thanked, "If she hugged Harry for even a minute more I would have fainted from the lack of air."

"No problem," the blue haired girl said with a smile.

"So what are we going to do now?" a chestnut haired girl asked.

"I'm going to challenge the brat to a battle," a voiced called out.

Turning to the voice, they all saw a teen around their height and age dressed in brown colored clothing.

"What do you want Paul?" Dan questioned to the guy.

"I'm here to challenge the brat to a battle for the humiliation he gave me," Paul growled pointing at Harry.

"Those girls clearly said no to your so-called flirting I had to stop you," Harry said.

"We'll this is payback," Paul said pulling out a card which Harry doing the same.

"Field Open," they yelled as the two cards shined and time all around them froze.

But for the teenagers, the environment changed to where they were sent to a different dimension.

"Gate card set," they said as one once more launching their cards and as the cards landed they enlarged as they shined the color were orange brown with the other card being a yellow-white.

"Bakugan brawl," they said again launching their bakugan. "Haos White Angel/Subterra Ravenoid stand."

As the two connected on one of the cards a flash of light appeared and out of the light a brown colored man with a raven head, and wings on the back. With the other being female a helmet covering her head as blonde hair flowed from behind the helmet garbled in a white sleeveless one piece, there was a whole showing her navel, with leggings on the right leg, connecting to the one piece, with high heeled boots. The one piece itself had wings acting as a bra and on the right hand was a sleeve also connecting to the one piece while the left arm was sleeveless but was holding a bow and on her back were six angel wings and a scarf wrapping around both her arms from behind (not a very good description but it's Angewomon from digimon).

On their wrists showed the two Bakugan with the numbers 450Gp for the brown raven and 550Gp for the female.

"Ability card activate," Paul said showing a card, "Earth Claw. With this card Subterra Ravenoid gains 60Gp," and true to his word Ravenoid's Gp went from 450 to 510Gp with Harry's bakugan going from 550 to 490Gp.

Charging the claws gained an earthly shine striking the female angel in the chest. "Ability card activate," Harry said in return as his own card shined, "Heaven's Light. With this White Angel's Gp gains 90Gp and yours decreases to 480."

And as the Gp exchanged happened, 580 for the angel and 480 for Ravenoid, a white light appeared over the female angel and with a point towards Ravenoid the attack launched landing on the raven man sending him to the ground. Paul Harry pulled out his next card, "Ability card activate Earth Scream this card will give my bakugan 70Gp and will decrease yours by 80Gp.

But before it could take effect, Harry counted, "Ability card activate Wings of Light. With this card it neglects your card's ability making it noneffective," and true to his word the wings on the back folded in front of her blocking the attack. Not letting up Harry pulled out another card, "Ability card activate Celestial Arrow with this card White Angel gains 100Gp and yours decreased by 100Gp." And with that, as White Angel releasing her arrow, the battle was over.

Growling Paul picked up his fallen Bakugan as White Angel returned to Harry's hand. Pulling out another bakugan they yelled, "Haos Serpenoid/Subterra Fear Ripper stand."

Once more there was a bright flash of light and coming out of the light was a white snake and a brown male with huge claws. This time the Gp was 400 for the Subterra bakugan and 450 for the snake.

"Gate Card open," Paul called out activating his gate card. Opening the card allowed for the Gp for Fear Ripper to go to 530 and for Serpanoid to increase to 510.

"Ability card activate Earth Shredder," further increasing the Subterra bakugan Gp to 640 and for Serpenoid's Gp to decrease to 490. Countering Harry yelled, "Ability card activate Blinding Light," as the Earth Bakugan came closer Serpanoid's eyes flashed halting its enemy's advancement. Once more not letting the opponent use an ability card Harry yelled, "Ability card activate Poison Venom with this card Serpenoid's poison slowly decreases my opponents Gp." And true to his word Fear Ripper's Gp to go down to 600.

{Damn this is taking forever,} Harry thought, "Ability card activate Power Switch then Glowing Fang." Switching the Gp Harry won the second round. Setting another gate card, Paul and Harry threw their final bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl Haos Terrorclaw/ Subterra Juggernoid stand." And out of the bright light was a crab and a Juggernoid the Gp being 500 for the crab and 490 for the Juggernoid. But without even uttering a word both bakugan clashed. "Ability card activate," they both yelled at the same time, "Crush Claw/ Coral Crusher."

Moving in the Juggernoid jumped into the air hoping to land on its opponent but its dreams were crushed as Terrorclaw used it's left Claw to block then it's right Claw to attack but as that was happening the Gp was now 540 for the crab and 520 for Juggernoid. "Gate card open," Harry said activating his field card. Upon opening the field card the Gp further increased to 600 for the light elemental bakugan and 580 for Juggernoid.

"Ability card activate Heaven's Cannon," Harry called out adding 50 more Gp to Terrorclaw. As the crab opened up both of its claws energy started to build up and when it was at full power it fired the attack ending the battle.

And in a flash of light everything was back to normal. "You'll pay for this you fucking brat," Paul cried out running away.

"So by the look on his face I take it you won," Shun said. "What would you expect," Harry said as he walked back to the group.

"We'll what are we going to do now?" Julie asked.

"I don't know about you but I have school work to do," Harry announced walking back to his house.

But before he could leave Julie dragged him back to the group. "You could do your homework later right now we're going shopping," she said much to the horror of the guys.

Dragging the guys all over the shopping district the girls, even Runo even if she is a tomboy, bought a lot of things forcing the guys to carry then. At the end of the day walking towards the café, Harry had his arms full of shopping bags, "Did you really have to buy all of these clothes," Harry whined. "Yes and be thankful I bought some for you," his sister said to him.

 **Hey everyone chapter 3 is now finished. Sorry if the battle scene wasn't to your liking as it was my first time doing this type of duel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the extremely late update I've been busy with other fanfiction and school I completely forgot so here is the fourth chapter of Mystic Brawl typed straight from my phone, so let's start**

It's been three days since the shopping trip and Harry was on his computer checking his ranking on the scoreboard. "Yes I moved up to the 20th rank," Harry cheered.

"That still isn't in the top 10," Runo voiced from her room.

"I'm getting closer unlike your 29," Harry mocked as all little siblings do.

Hearing a scream in frustration Harry smirked until he heard her stomp towards his room.

Nervously looking around Harry wanted to smack himself, "{Duh I have magic,}" Harry thought teleporting out. And just in time to as Runo burst through just in time to see her annoying little brother teleporting out.

Appearing in some random alley Harry sigh in relief. "Was that really a good idea doing that to your sister?" White Angel questioned.

"We are sibling that's what we do to each other," Harry told the bakugan.

Exiting the alley Harry decided to walk around the city, after calling his parents about his location. Looking at all the items shown on the windows Harry didn't notice that he was about to run into someone. Grunting Harry looked up to see who he ran into by accident, " Sorry about that I wasn't looking at where I was going," Harry apologized.

"Then I should say sorry for doing the same," she, by the sound of the voice, said also looking up.

But when they both looked up they were both stunned to see who it was, "Hey Alice what are you doing here?" Harry questioned giving her a hand. "My grandfather let me go visit the city while he worked on a few things," Alice answered, "What are you doing here?"

"I sort of made Runo mad so I ran," he acknowledged.

"So you're wondering around to let your sister cool off," Alice said getting a nod. "So what were you about to do before we bumped into each other?" she asked.

"Nothing much probably going to head towards Game Stop and see what they have," he answered.

"Then do you want some company?" Alice suggested.

"Sure if you want," Harry shrugged extending his arm. Giggling Alice wrapped her arm around his then the pair walked off to Game Stop.

Along the way, many of the older crowd complimented at how cute the two were much to the embarrassment to the pair.

Reaching the store they both entered and saw that it was not that busy. "Hey Harry come to see what's in the shop today?" a man questioned from behind the counter.

"What do you think," Harry said walking up to him with Alice.

Seeing Alice for the first time the man beamed, "Your first date with a girl and you bring her here of all places shame on you." Flushing a bit Harry said, "No we're not on a date we bumped into each other earlier today and she accompanied me here," he explained.

"We'll no matter have a look around and see what we have."

Nodding the pair walked to the back portion of the store. Filing through the PSP games Harry wanted to see what caught his interests in playing on his hand held PSP, "So anything that catches your interests?" Alice asked walking up behind him.

"Probably the Hyperdimension Neptunia game as well as the Sword Art Online game," Harry said taking them both. Then after buying a new case for his PSP he, followed by Alice, went to pay for the items once paying for said items he and Alice walked out the store. Turning to the girl, after looking at his watch, Harry asked, "Since it's nearly lunch what do you say we go somewhere to eat?"

"We can either eat at the café or we can eat somewhere else," Alice said then added, "But since Runo is currently mad at you we'll eat somewhere else. But you'll be paying as well," she said as an afterthought.

"But of course my lady," Harry said and with an extended arm, which Alice interlocked with her own, he led them to his normal eating spot.

At the café, all the occupants saw the heartwarming sight of two friends just talking. "I still can't believe you were the one that did that to Dan," Alice laughed remembering the Christmas party last year.

"It wasn't hard that's for sure," Harry laughed. Looking at his watch he saw that it was nearly late afternoon, "Hey do you have any plans for tonight since your grandfather let you come to the city?" Harry asked.

"No not really Grandfather said that I should stay at a friend's house."

"Then do you want to stay at my place I'm sure Runo wouldn't mind," Harry told the girl.

Walking towards Harry's place, they were encountered by a female brawler. "Aren't you the Heavenly Winds Harry?" she asked wearing a lime green knee-length skirt with a yellow tank top with a demi jacket and white flats.

"Yeah that's me," Harry said knowing that he was being called that for his use of Haos and Ventus attributed bakugan. "I take it you want to brawl with me?" he asked getting a nod. Pulling out a card he said, "I don't brawl with a nameless brawler."

"The names Valerie," she announced also pulling out a card. As one they yelled, "Gate card open," as the cards shined time froze and the two were sent to a different dimension.

"Gate card set," they said throwing their cards. Pulling out a bakugan, they yelled, "Bakugan brawl Ventus Ravenoid stand." As the bakugan flew they landed on Harry's card and two identical bakugan stood but while they looked identical Harry's was at 400 Gp and Valerie' was at 350 Gp.

"Ability card activate Feather Storm," Harry said and as his Ravenoid flapped his wings the Gp increased to 450. But as the feathers came closer, Valerie pulled out her own card, "Ability card activate Cyclone Shield," as the card shined a cyclone of wind protected her own Ravenoid as Harry's Bakugan's Gp returned to normal and Valerie's increasing to 400.

"Ability card activate Shredding Wind," Harry said and once more flapping its wings harsh winds erupted as the Gp increased to 450Gp. As her Ravenoid took the hit crashing into the ground, Valerie extended her arms, "Gate card open," doing as commanded the Gp of the Ravenoid's increased to 500 for Harry's and for Valerie's is 450. Harry, pulling out another card, yelled, "Ability card activate Hurricane Blitz," surrounding itself in air Harry's Ravenoid slammed into Valerie's as the Gp increased to 550 Gp and Valerie's down to 350 Gp ending round one.

Not even pulling out another card, Valerie said, " Bakugan brawl Ventus Griffin stand," landing on Harry's card a green griffin stood glaring at Harry. The Griffins Gp was 400.

"Bakugan brawl Ventus Whirl Wind stand," Harry called out launching his second bakugan. After the tornado vanished a creature the looked like a falcon was shown. Whirl Wind's Gp was 450.

"Ability card activate," they said at the same time, "Whirl Wind Tunnel/Hurricane Drill." This increased Whirl Wind's Gp to 500 and the Griffins to 450 making Harry's bakugan the winner. Growling Valerie pulled out another gate card, hoping to get a quick win, "Gate card set bakugan brawl Ventus Centipede stand," setting her third field card she threw her next bakugan and like its namesake a huge Centipede was summoned with the Gp at 450.

Taking out his next bakugan, "Bakugan brawl Haos Saurus stand," Harry yelled launching the bakugan. Landing on the card a muscle like creature stood, having a dinosaur head; seeing his opponent it roared as his Gp was shown as 530 "Gate card open Centipede Valley," Valerie commanded. Activating the card shined as the area changed to a mountain formation giving the bug a Gp increased 650 and Saurus 590.

Pulling out an ability card, Harry yelled, "Ability card activate Light Roar." Like in the Fairy Games in Fairy Tail the bakugan unleashed a bright roar increasing his Gp to 640 and the Centipede down to 530 Gp. Then wanting to finish their second battle, Harry issued, "Ability card activate Sky Spear." Diving at the opposing bakugan the air started to form a spearhead landing the attack as the Gp was increased to 590 letting Harry take the second round.

Wanting to face slap herself, Valerie pulled out an ability card. "Ability card activate Poison Bite," as a purple glow shined the bug took a bite poisoning the Haos bakugan. Looking at his Bakugan's Gp Saurus' Gp went from 590 to 560.

"Ability card activate Heaven's Knuckle," as the Gp increased to 600 the bakugan ran towards the bug the beast like bakugan gave a mighty punch sending said bug a good distance. Wanting to finish this round and the battle, Harry sent out another bakugan, "Bakugan brawl Haos White Angel stand."

Standing next to Saurus was one of the two iconic bakugan of Harry the two Bakugan that gave his the title Heavenly Winds. With the new Gp of 550, the combined Gp of the two is now 1150 Gp. "Ability card activate Arrow Storm," with the Gp now further increased to 1200 Gp the round and battle were in Harry's favor.

Picking up her fallen Bakugan, Valerie sigh, "Hey good battle there," Harry voiced. Smiling she looked up to see his fist extended, returning the gesture she smile, "Thanks but the next time we brawl I'll beat you."

"Sure just keep brawling."

Valerie, before she left, left a kiss on his cheek walking away she voiced, "Consider our next battle a date handsome."

Blinking Harry said out loud, "Did that really just happen?" All he got was a nod from Alice as the continued on walking towards the café.

 **And with that the fourth chapter is complete. With everything that happened so far, I can't believe that I'm doing this all on the Memo of my phone.**


	5. Finding the origins

**I'm sorry for the extremely late update I've been busy with other fanfiction and school I completely forgot so here is the fifth chapter of Mystic Brawl  
**

"Thank you and come again," Harry waved to a giggling pair of girls.

"Still have the charm huh Harry," Alice said giggling at Runo's reaction, "Yeah well they should know that my baby brother isn't up for dating," Runo growled.

Chuckling at his sister's reaction Harry went to another table, "Hello welcome to Misaki Café what can I get for you?" he asked as the silver male wore an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. The blonde female is garbed in a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. "I'll take a cup of black coffee and my assistant will take some tea," the male answered, "Alright anything to eat?" Harry asked, "A croissant sandwich and a Cesar Salad," the assistant answered. "Alright I'll be right back with your orders," Harry told them before heading to the kitchen.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" the blonde asked, "Yes according to our scouts a magical child is in this city," the male answered. Waiting 20 minutes Harry returned with the drinks, "Here you go one black coffee and one tea is there anything else I can do before I return with the food?" the boy asked, "Can I have some brown sugar?" the male asked causing Harry to nod, and coming back to the table he had their food and the brown sugar.

Cleaning a table from the previous customers, Harry looked up to see that they were done, "Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asked walking over to them. "No we just need the check," the female answered, "Alright then," Harry said before returning with the bill. "Here's a tip young lad," the male said handing him a twenty, "Are you sure this is too much for just a tip," Harry told him. "No need to worry my boy just take it," the silver-haired man said to him, "If you say so," Harry said taking the cash.

"Hey dad I'm done with my shift and I'm heading out," Harry called out, "Just make sure you return before 10," the father yelled back.

Leaving the café Harry went to the park and pulled out his PSP, "Hey Harry what's up?" he heard making him look up, "Besides the sky, I just finished my shift at the café," Harry replied. Lowering his handheld he saw that it was Dan, "Anything with you?" Harry questioned getting up, "You mean besides brawling nothing much," Dan shrugged when an explosion happened. Rushing past the running people the pair saw that it was two men wielding weapons, "Shit how are we going to stop them," Dan muttered but it was too late as one of the men saw the pair, "Oh look it seems we got company," he said catching his companions attention, "Well we can't have any witnesses so let's just kill them," the associate said as they both pointed their weapons at the pair.

"I'm not going to let you kill my friends or myself," Harry growled, "And what are you going to do we're the ones armed," the first male taunted as they both fired but what shocked them was that the bullets were stopped by an octagon like shield. "What the fuck just happened?" the companion asked shocked, "Did you know you could do that?" Dan whispered, "Not at all the only thing I can do is teleport, fix, and levitate," Harry whispered back, but before the robbers could do anything else they were both encased in a purple glow. "What the hell?" they yelled as Dan and Harry looked confused, "We'll take it from here boys," a male asked and stepping in front of them was the pair that was in the café.

"It's you two," Harry stated, "You know them?" Dan asked. "No, but they were at the café," Harry answered.

Watching them the pair was surprised, "Can you do that with your magic Harry," Dan asked, "Oh so you were the child we were looking for," the male stated. "Dan get the gang together and tell them to meet at the café," Harry instructed, "It's time I get some answers," he added and at the café, they had to put up a video screen for Alice, the father began, "First can we get some names?" he asked.

"Of course my name is Ozpin and my assistant's name is Glynda," Ozpin introduced (RK: Yes, I know I've used these two for my Harry Potter based crossovers but I don't give a fuck they're both awesome in their own way so on with the story), "And from what I heard of the young man in red Harry has magic," he added. "What happened?" the mother asked, "There was an explosion where in our stupidity we ran towards it where two armed robbers stepped out of the bank and spotted us," Dan began, "When they opened fire I somehow was able to make a shield where Mr. Ozpin and Ms. Glynda appeared," Harry finished.

"We're going to talk later about that," the mother told him before turning to the magical pair, "We knew he could use magic but we thought it was from his former parents," she admitted. "What former parents?" Glynda asked, "I'm adopted, I was left with my relatives in Britain where I would be treated like a slave doing all the work at the age of one until I was five where I was abandon here in which dad adopted me," Harry explained. "And your name is Harry correct?" Ozpin asked getting a nod, "So you've been in Wardington," he voiced (RK: Yes, that is the name of the city in seasons one and two but I don't know what continent it's on). "What do you mean?" Shun asked, "You see Harry is a famous child in Great Britain," Glynda said then began the story.

"So you're saying that Harry survived a spell that should be an instant kill spell then gets dumped at his magic hating relatives where he was brought here," Julie restated getting nods. "White Angel shouldn't we tell him," Whirl Wind asked grabbing their attention, "You heard the queen's orders tell only if it is necessary," the female bakugan told him. "Tell me what?" Harry asked catching them off guard, "Alright we'll confess," White Angel sighed.

" _What are you talking about_?" Alice questioned, "Harry wasn't born a wizard," Whirl Wind admitted shocking them. "Then what was I?" Harry asked, "You were a prince from a faraway universe that in the pod you were in crashed where you were then blood adopted by the Potters," White Angel said. "What do you mean did my real parents not love me?" Harry asked, "Never think that Harry the queen and your sister loved you with all their hearts and were heartbroken when they had to send you away," Whirl Wind told him, "Then why did they send him away?" Runo asked. "The planet was on the losing side of a war with another race that wanted to rule the galaxy, so in order to keep the race alive if they lost a member of the race would continue to live," White Angel explained.

"What was my real name?" Harry asked, "In this world's tongue it would be Rex," she answered.

"I take it you want to be called Rex?" Shun asked, "Yeah if I am the last of my race then I wish to be called by my given name," Harry now Rex answered, "Can I still access my true form?" he asked his guardian bakugan. "Yes and we're taking off the illusion now," Whirl Wind answered as Rex's form started to fizzle as the visible skin now is a bluish color and the eyes were an indigo color. "So how do I look?" Rex asked, "You look really good," Julie admitted after a moment of silence wanting a look for himself Rex looked in the mirror to see his reflection, "Not bad I actually thought it was going to be worse," Rex commented.

"So for the school will I have to stay there or can I come home on the weekends?" Rex questioned. "That will be up to you as long as you're back on Monday," Ozpin answered, "And there are many brawlers in the academy I run and with the use of magic the brawlers are able to fight alongside their bakugans," he added. "This is Rex's choice but know we're with you no matter what you choose," the father told him, "I want to go so if there is a chance I can return to my home world I'll be able to defend it," Rex said gripping his hand into a fist, "Hey you won't be alone because you'll have us by your side," Dan told him as the others smiled, "White Angel do you know if Rex's people had any of their own brand of magic?" Glynda asked. "No not that I know of," White Angel admitted.

"So we're in the dark about your people's abilities," Ozpin said, "Even so I'll self-teach myself if I have to," Rex said determinedly. "It would be easier to know because we use all types of wand from the normal wood ones to technology," Glynda explained, "So by knowing Rex's magic we could have easily found a proper tool to control the flow of magic," Marucho hypothesized. "That's correct," Ozpin answered, "What about not using a wand?" Runo asked, "Wandless magic users are rare but we have ways to know if Rex can use wandless magic," Glynda explained.

"Seeing as it is late we're going to return tomorrow so we can bring Rex to get his school supplies for when school starts next month," Ozpin voiced getting up along with Glynda and teleported out. Turning to Rex Shun said to him, "You know if you want I can teach you a few things," surprised Rex asked, "Are you sure? I thought your grandpa was strict about it only being family." Shun shook his head, "Nah it's my grandmother, grandfather died of a heart attack a few years back, grandmother is one who thinks bonds of friends also mean family and will happily help when we, if you agree, explain it to her," he explained.

"Yeah I'll take them," Rex said before turning to White Angel and Whirl Wind and asked, "How do I change back because while I want to stay in this form I don't people will like a real life alien walking among them."

"Just will it and your disguise will appear," Whirl Wind answered and doing just that Rex returned to his disguise before going to his true form. "I would rather wish to stay in this form unless it's necessary for me to be in my disguise," Rex said getting nods, "Alright just call me whenever you have time so we can explain it to my grandmother together," Shun said before leaving with the rest of the group.

The next day Ozpin and Glynda came by, "Hi headmaster Ozpin assistant Glynda," Rex waved, "Hello there Rex, are you ready to go?" Glynda asked. "Yeah let me just tell my parents," Rex said before telling him parents, "I'm leaving now," he called out, "Take care sweetie," his mother called out in return. "Alright now that we can go take my hand," Ozpin instructed and when Rex did so they teleported, "So is there some kind of code we have to do in order to enter?" Rex asked. "Through the shop here," Glynda said pointing to a store, "Hey headmaster a late comer?" the man at the bar asked.

"Yes so we need to enter the magic ally so can you open it?" Ozpin asked, "Yeah sure," the man waved gesturing for them to follow and tapping the bricks in a certain pattern they moved to the sides. "Come along now let's go get the books and other supplies first," Glynda said causing Rex to catch up, "Here are the books you'll need," the blonde haired female said pointing to each book making Rex grab them. "Uh, how am I going to pay for them isn't there some kind of bank?" Rex asked, "Don't worry the Ministry will be paying then if we have enough time we'll head to the bank," Ozpin answered.

After getting Rex's books and the other thinks needed for school, they finally arrived at the store for the wands. "Alright upon entering place your hand on the book to see your preferred wand," Ozpin instructed and when it did a blue colored book, "Book of the Azure Sky ( **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)** I never thought it would see the light," a voice said walking forward. "What do you mean?" Glynda asked, "That's been in this store for as long as I could remember anyone that tries to hold it gets shocked and those that are able to open it couldn't read the writing even the translator charm doesn't work," he said taking it out. "If you can open and read it I'll give it to you for free," the man said handing it to Rex.

Taking it Rex wasn't shocked and when he opened it the words started to change, "To any Neathia that reads this, you are the last of our kind," Rex read out loud, "Our world is at war with the Gundalian, and by finding this book means we have lost. The knowledge in this book holds the mystic ways of our people along with plans for the Bakugan," looking up Rex added, "That's the last it says."

"So you're the last of your race then," the man muttered, "Can I see your Bakugan?" he asked. Nodding Rex brought out his two Bakugan, and scratching his chin the man went to the back before coming back a bracelet, "Here try this out," he told the child. Confused Rex did so and in a flash of light Rex was in a new outfit that is made up of combat boots, loose pants, a long sleeve shirt with a collared vest over it then a jacket to finish the outfit, "At least there in my colors," Rex said looking at them before taking the book from the man, "A deal's a deal kid good luck," he told him and waved as they left. Finding a place to eat, Rex quickly opened the book and started to read it, "So anything interesting?" Ozpin asked while waiting for their food to arrive, "Yeah there's a bunch of spells from attack, defense, support, and more," Rex answered, "And there some other melee weapons inside as well," he added.

"At least you'll have back-ups in an event things go south," Glynda commented as their food arrived.

Finishing their food the adults returned Rex to his house, "Are there any place I can use to train?" Rex asked. "Here are a list of places you can use," Ozpin answered before handing him a scroll, "And this will help guide you to it along with showing your class schedule and other things you can explore on your own time," he explained. Waving goodbye Rex entered the café, "Hey little bro how was the trip?" Runo asked, "It was nice and before you ask I want everyone here tomorrow so I can explain it all at once," he said. Seeing his new outfit Runo groaned, "I'm going to be pulling girls off you, even more, aren't I?" she asked.

"Who knows," Rex shrugged going into his room.

The afternoon of the next day the entire group was here, and again they had to set Alice up through video feed. "So you just found a book containing all the spells of your race in a wand shop?" Dan repeated, "Yeah I know and judging from the book, and from what I can tell, it looks like they were planning something as well," Rex said using his scroll to let everyone see it. "It almost looks like battle gear for the bakugan," Marucho voiced seeing some of them, "Yeah I can see that," Shun followed.

" _And if I'm right there are blueprints for vehicles as well_ ," Alice said speaking for the first time. "You're right and some of them look badass," Julie added, "I can try and make some prototypes but with how advance this technology is that will take a while," Marucho admitted, "I wasn't going to ask you to do that," Rex told him. "I'm showing this because I trust you guys," he said making them smile, "And Shun when is your grandmother available for training?" he asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Shun answered.

"Got it because the academy, I'm going to, will let the students return home on weekends which will be perfect," Rex told him, "Then whenever you're ready we can go meet her," Shun said. "Think we can go right now?" Rex asked, "Yeah we can, my mom is downstairs we can go ask her for a ride," Shun said and after asking for permission the entire group went to the mountain. "Grandmother, are you here?" Shun called out, "Yeah I am," a female voice answered back and out of the house was, "Oh this is a sight this is the first time you brought your friends here," she commented seeing the group, "Yeah it is but I need a favor," Shun told her. "Come inside and let's talk," Shun's grandmother voiced going back inside followed by the children.

"So you wish for my training to not only to protect yourself but also your family if they are still alive," the grandmother repeated, "Yes and before you say I could have just gone to a normal dojo I wanted to ask you before I find one," Rex told her. The grandmother smirked, "You said that you can only come during breaks and weekends correct?" she asked, "Yeah, so is that a yes?" he asked. "We will begin now," she told him making them all smile, "Thank you sensei," Rex said bowing making her chuckle, "I haven't been called sensei in a long time," she muttered as everyone followed her.

 **Finished with this chapter so hope you enjoyed it, see you later**


	6. Trouble begins

**This is the start of season one of Bakugan Battle Brawlers and anything you recognized I don't own.**

"See yeah later Rex," a male waved to Rex, "Yeah see you later," Rex waved back before teleporting home.

"Hey little brother," Runo said to Rex when he entered the house.

 **(RK: I know I said that Rex/Harry was 13 but looking up the ages the original brawler age was 12 I'm going to change it to 11 and Fabia's age to be a year or two older, even if I said in the first chapter that it was 9 because when Rex reaches that season of bakugan she would be around the age of twenty)**

"You heading to train with Shun?" Runo asked

"Yeah I am big sister," was his answer before teleporting out. "Hey Shun you ready?" Rex asked seeing the ninja leaning over the edge of the patio, "Yes young student he just finished his homework for the weekend and was waiting for you," the grandmother answered. Signaling for them to follow, she brought them to a river stream, "Now before we begin let us meditate for not only will this calm us but will let us focus," she said getting in a meditating position followed by her students.

Entering his trance, Rex was in his true form, "Alright where am I?" he said out loud seeing a forest then hearing something originating from the forest he turned to see glimpses of a shadow. "Who's there?" he called out running over, and stopping at the edge he could see a four legged animal, "What's that?" he asked himself before vanishing. Opening his eye, he could see Shun shaking him, "You alright bro?" the brawler of wind asked.

"Yeah I appeared in my mindscape and saw a shadow running in the forest," Rex admitted.

"Meeting your animal spirit already," the grandmother stated, "I think so, but it's not any animal I know of," Rex admitted. "So it's a bakugan or an animal from your world?" Shun guessed, "Don't know," Rex shrugged, "I don't remember the wildlife or the bakugan there," he admitted. "Enough of that for now," the grandmother said tossing them bokkens, "Time to spar," she told them.

Getting to the opposite sides of the training field they took their stances, Shun in a normal stance and Rex with the bokken in a reverse grip holding it behind him. "Begin," the grandmother voiced but the pair never moved an inch, " _Good they know not to rush in_ ," the grandmother thought then when the breeze rolled in Shun made the first move by rushing in. Blocking the overhead slash, Rex kicked shun in the stomach; however, shun used his free hand to block but it still sent him sliding back. Charging in Rex jumped turning right to left, switching the position of the weapon, aiming the practice sword at the unprotected back scoring a hit.

"Nice," Shun complimented, "Thanks," Rex replied jumping back; yet, Shun followed not wanting to give his opponent breathing room. Clashing bokken to bokken both brawlers were on even grounds thus giving reason for the grandmother to end the match, "Stop the both of you," she signaled causing both of them to back off. "Excellent work to the both of you now Rex you can head home and rest," the grandmother said dismissing the alien, "Thanks and see you later Shun," Rex called out before teleporting. Turning to his grandmother Shun asked, "You do know he could have used his spells to quickly win right?" she nodded, "Yes, but we both know Rex is too honorable to do something like that," she told him before heading inside.

"Hey squirt how was practice?" the father asked upon seeing his son teleport in, "It was nice but is there anything to eat?" he asked heading to the kitchen. "Yes I made your favorites too," the mother told him placing the plate of food, "Thanks, mom," Rex said to her before eating.

"Since I don't have any training tomorrow I'll go look around town for any bakugan brawls," Rex muttered to himself. "Yes that would be good we haven't brawled in awhile," Whirl Wind stated as he and White Angel jumped from the bed to the table, "Didn't we just battle like a day ago?" the duel wind and light brawler questioned while typing on the computer, "What seems like a day for you is like a week for us," the bakugan of wind expressed making Rex's eye roll.

Walking around town he saw Dan and two other kids, "Yo Dan are twiddle-tee and twiddle-dum bothering you again?" Rex called out catching their attention. "This has nothing to do with you punk," the fat kid yelled pointing at him, "Oh I was issued a challenge when Akira said that his older brother, Shuji, to battle me," Dan explained making Rex snort, "So he brought his older brother into fighting his fights," he said making the little guy mad. "Fine then I'll brawl with big brother and you two losers will pair up," Akira yelled as Rex made his way to Dan, "So Shuji what type of brawler are you?" Rex asked, "I'm the master of Subterra bakugan," he yelled, "Then why are you, rank wise, in the four hundred if you're a Subterra Master," Rex countered making Shuji mad, "Let's just begin already," he growled as all four pulled out a gate card, "Bakugan. Field Open," all four yelled as time froze and the combatants were brought to a different dimension.

"Gate Card set," they yelled throwing the cards as it glowed two orange, one red, and one yellow. Taking the first bakugan from the clip, they each yelled, "Bakugan brawl Subterra Mantis/Manion, Pyrus Serpenoid, Haos Ravenoid stand," appearing in a flash of light a praying mantis, sphinx/manticore, snake and a man with wings appeared.

[ **Dan/Rex: 0/3, Shuji/Akira: 0/3. Round 1** ]

Subterra Mantis: 270G

Subterra Manion: 350G

Total combined power: 620G

Pyrus Serpenoid: 320G

Haos Ravenoid: 380G

Total combined power: 700G

"Brawl," they yelled as Serpenoid wrapped around Mantis as Manion and Ravenoid duel in the sky.

"Gate Card-" Shuji began but Rex beats him to it, "Ability Card activate: Wings of Animaria. With this ability card it freezes your gate card useless," he told them as the gate card turned back to normal as the fire and light attributed creatures sent their opponents back into ball form. Crying out, the brothers whined about being cheated on, "That's it Bakugan Brawl Subterra Terrorclaw stand," Shuji growled out launching the crab-like creature, "Prepare to be finished go strangle them Subterra Centipoid," Akira followed suit invoking a centipede-like creature.

"Bakugan Brawl Haos Serpenoid/Pyrus Falconeer stand," Rex and Dan called out launching their bakugan. While Serpenoid was already known Falconeer is similar to Ravenoid but was a falcon along with being more animal like.

[ **Dan/Rex: 1/3, Shuji/Akira: 0/3. Round 2** ]

Subterra Terrorclaw: 310G

Subterra Centipoid: 400G

Combined power: 710G

Haos Serpenoid: 320G

Pyrus Falconeer: 340G

Combined power: 660G

"Gate Card open," Dan yelled out activating his gate card giving his and Rex's combined power an increase of 50G's making it a total of 710G. "Ability Card activate: Shining Flash this ability card gives my Serpenoid an extra power increase of 50 G's making our combined power now 770G's," Rex explained as Serpenoid squeezed the life out of Centipoid and Falconeer kicked Terrorclaw. "And with that, the score is now two to nothing," Rex grinned making them both seethe.

"Bakugan Brawl Subterra Saurus/Centipoid stand," the brothers yelled out as a new bakugan appeared, looking like a triceratops on two feet garbed in old looking battle armor. "I'll take on Saurus and you Centipoid?" Rex asked, "I'm cool with that," Dan said, "Bakugan Brawl Haos Saurus/Pyrus Falconeer stand," the pair invoked.

[ **Dan/Rex: 2/3, Shuji/Akira: 0/3. Round 3** ]

Subterra Saurus: 290G

Subterra Centipoid: 400G

Combined power: 690G

Haos Saurus: 500G

Pyrus Falconeer: 340G

Combined power: 840G

As the battle began, both Saurus clashed trying to out power each other as Falconeer scored plenty of hits on the centipede-like creature. "Saurus just finish him already," Rex called out making his bakugan nod in agreement shoulder bashing the opposing bakugan sending it flying as Falconeer picked the bug bakugan up and tossed it both returning to their ball forms before landing in front of the brothers. "And that's a wrap," Rex announced catching his returning bakugan, "Thanks for the help everybody," he told his bakugan. " _No problem just brawl us if you want to give him another beating_ ," Saurus told him, " _It was~ a great honor_ ," Serpenoid hissed, " _Like they could even beat us_ ," Ravenoid said.

"See ya later Dan," Rex waved walking home.

"Hey, Rex how are you?" Runo asked seeing her little brother enter the house. "I'm good just mopped the floor against Shuji and Akira with Dan in a tag battle," Rex told her morphing into his true form, "Great work little bro, common let's head to my room because I know Dan's going to want to brag about it," Runo said as the pair walked to her room.

"Yo, what's up everybody," Rex waved as the rest of the group logged in.

" _Hey Rex_ ," Marucho waved, " _How's it going little man_?" Shun asked, " _Nice to see you, Rex_ ," Alice smiled, " _Hello Rex_ ," Julie smiled. " _Hey guys_ ," Dan said logging in, "Hey Dan did you check the World Ranking yet?" Rex asked sitting in the extra chair in Runo's room, " _No not yet I'm going to check now_ ," Dan said scrolling through the rankings, " _Rank 121 for me and your rank is 100_ ," Dan told them. " _How are you that high_?" Alice asked, "The magic school I go to lets us use the Bakugan as our comrades in battle which makes it a Bakugan battle," Rex explained.

" _Brawling as a class would be awesome_ ," Dan cheered, "But I still have a long ways to go before I can challenge Shun," the alien added. " _Don't worry you'll get there_ ," Shun assured, " _It'll take a year or two though_ ," Marucho pointed out, " _Yeah well I can beat you any day with my awesome bakugan_ ," Dan bragged. "Dan remember Bakugan are more than just creatures dueling to the death, they living individuals that are just like us so don't think of them as just mindless animals," Rex told him as Whiteangel and Whirlwind nodded. " _Sorry about that I get carried away_ ," Dan apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, I'm going to head back to my room so night everybody," Rex waved before leaving Runo's room and went to his. "Are you alright?" Ventus Mantis asked, "It's just I feel like something big is about to happening," Rex admitted. "If it's trouble then we'll be ready," Haos Siege said as the other bakugan nodded, "Thanks now let's get to bed we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," he told them getting to bed.

"Now where am I?" Rex asked walking down the street, "And what happened?" he added seeing the destruction. Running to where the noise is, Rex saw multiple bakugan and brawlers everywhere, "What the hell is happening?" he yelled before seeing himself along with the others. "Is that Whiteangel and Whirlwind?" he asked himself seeing a female and a bird-like creature behind the other Rex. Alas, that was the last thing he saw before waking up, "Rex are you alright?" Runo asked shaking her little brother awake.

Gasping for air, the first thing he saw was Runo, "Yeah I'm fine, why are you here?" he asked when he realized that his sister was in his room. "Whiteangel and Whirlwind entered my room through the shoot you made and woke me up saying that you were having a dream of some kind," she explained. "What's wrong?" Whiteangel asked, "I saw bakugan outside of the battle dimension attacking the city followed by us with bakugan standing behind all of us ready to fight something," he explained.

"Well I'm here to tell you that brawlers all over the world are starting to hear their bakugan talk," Runo said surprising them. "What do you mean?" Rex asked, "From what other people posted on the site, there was this weird surge of energy then all of a sudden people started to hear their bakugan start talking," Runo explained. "Yes that is what woke us Bakugan up," Mantis clicked, "Guess you guys won't be so lonely after all," Rex told them, "Rex, pay attention something must have happened in Vestroia our home world," Haos Griffon growled making Rex's eyes narrow. "So whatever I saw in my dream was a vision of what's to come," he guessed.

"Oh and Dan now has his own talking bakugan," Runo added depressed, "Don't worry sis I know you'll get your own Guardian Bakugan," Rex said. "Thanks, little bro now get some sleep we've got school tomorrow," Runo said leaving the room.

"Hey did you hear?" a student asked his friend in the hallway Rex was passing, "Some of the bakugan are being taken and sent to a place called the Doom Dimension," he said catching Rex's attention. "Hey, can you tell me what this card looked like and who used it?" Rex asked, "Yeah the card itself had a skull design on it and the one who used it is named Masquerade," he answered, "But how was the card used?" the friend asked. "From what I heard he places it before launching his bakugan," the friend answered.

Waving goodbye, Rex quickly went home to see Runo crying, "What happened Runo?" Rex asked as Whiteangel and Whirlwind appeared. "I was in the park hoping I could get my Terrorclaw to speak to me when Masquerade appeared and the next thing I know my all three of my bakugan were sent to the Doom Dimension," she explained. "Common let's log in," Rex said bringing her to her room and logged in, "Guys we've got some bad news," he said, " _We know it's been all over the web_ ," Marucho said logging in, " _Yeah it's been happening all over the world_ ," Julie commented appearing on screen. " _Did it happen to you_?" Alice asked, "No I heard about it from school when I came home and saw Runo cry about losing her Terrorclaw," Rex explained as Dan showed up, " _So you guys already heard_ ," he stated, " _Who hasn't? This Masquerade guy has to stop_ ," Shun said appearing on screen.

"But does anyone know where he is or what rank he as?" Runo asked, " _From what I can gather no one knows where he is but rank wise he's slowly climbing to the top_ ," Marucho reported.

"Shun please be careful you hear me," Rex told him, " _Don't worry I don't plan on losing any of my bakugan to that creep_ ," Shun said.

At school the next day, Rex and his bakugan walked down the hallway, "Did you hear that Masquerade took more bakugan," he heard. "From what people say he's a Darkus brawler and his guardian bakugan is a Darkus Reaper," another person said.

"This is going too far you bastard," Rex muttered.

Heading to the next class the students paired up, "I want to battle against Rex," Paul announced. "If you're sure," Rex said stepping forward, "But I'm finally going to win by using this," Paul smirked holding up a card that made everyone gasp. "So you're working for Masquerade huh," Rex said eyes narrowing, "Yeah and with this ability card I'll finally beat you," Paul smirked. "Let's get this over with," Rex said as both pulled out a gate card, "Bakugan. Field Open," they yelled as the entire room froze and the pair was sent to the battle dimension, "Gate Card Set," the called out launching the gate card.

"Doom Card activate," Paul smirked letting go of the card as it sunk into the ground then sent out a pulse of energy. "Bakugan Brawl Darkus Gargonoid stand," Paul said launching his first bakugan as it appeared and from Rex's POV it looked like a gargoyle, "You ready for this Griffon?" Rex asked his bakugan, "I'm always ready," the bakugan growled. "Bakugan Brawl Haos Griffon stand," appearing in a flash of light was a Chimera-like creature.

[ **Rex: 0/3, Paul: 0/3. Round 1** ]

Darkus Gargonoid: 420G

Haos Griffon: 550G

Pulling out their respective weapons, the spell book for Rex and a buster sword for Paul, the battle begun. Rushing in, Paul had to use his weapon as a shield as Rex was bombarding him with long range spells, "Ability card activate: Dark Claw," he yelled as dark energy formed around the left claw.

Darkus Gargonoid: 420G + Dark Claw 50G total amount: 470G

Charging at the opponent the darkus bakugan raised his left claw hoping to end it, "Duel ability card activate: Stone Glare and Buster Claw," Rex called out.

Haos Griffon: 550G + Stone Glare 50G +Buster Claw 60G total amount: 660G

Eyes shining from the snake tail Gargonoid froze before being defeated, "Wait why didn't your bakugan get sent to the Doom Dimension?" Rex asked. Paul snorted, "Do you really think that my own ability would be activated when either of our bakugan is defeated? No, it only goes into effect when your bakugan loses," he said. Filing that away for later, Rex caught his bakugan, "Bakugan brawl Haos Robotallion stand," Rex said launching his second bakugan and when summoned looked like a robot, "Ready for combat," he said. "Bakugan brawl Darkus Laserman stand," Paul yelled doing the same which like Robotallion is a robot like bakugan but there are four cannons on its back.

[ **Rex: 1/3 Paul: 0/3. Round 2** ]

Haos Robotallion: 400G

Darkus Laserman: 410G

As the bakugan clashed, the brawlers had their own duel. "Artic Daggers," Rex called out launching daggers made of ice, "Dragon Fang Slash," Paul roared vertically slashing his weapon melting the daggers. Switching to a blade, both brawlers clashed, "Ha you don't have the physical prowess to face me in a duel of might," Paul mocked sending Rex back, "There's more to a battle than just might Paul," Rex said switching to a lance, "Piercing Lancer," he called out rushing forward. Smirking Paul was ready to counter but was surprised when Rex used it as a Pole vault jumping over landing behind him, "Plasma Fist," Rex said striking at his unprotected back. Slamming the blade into the ground, Paul slowly stopped moving, "You'll pay for that bastard," he growled placing his blade on his back, "Dragon Fist," he yelled as the fight now became a melee of fists. Ducking under Paul's punches Rex let loose a few of his own.

Clashing the robot like bakugan were at even grounds both trying to overpower each other. "I'm not going to let you take any of my bakugan," Rex growled jumping back, "Gate Card open: Gates of Heaven," he called out. Absorbing the energy, Robotallion punched the opposing robot.

Haos Robotallion: 400G + Gate Card: Gates of Heaven 100G total amount: 500G

"Thanks for the extra power sucker," Paul gloated making Rex's eyes widen at what he just did, "Ability card activate: Spiced Slayer. With this ability 100G's of your bakugan is transferred over to mine," he said and when he finished the energy transfer began.

Haos Robotallion: 500G – 100G total amount: 400G

Darkus Laserman: 410G + 100G total amount: 510G

"Send him packing Laserman," Paul ordered and Rex could only watch as Laserman blasted Robotallion to the Doom Dimension.

Laughing Paul mocked, "Yeah baby I finally won against you," he cheered, "You just made a big mistake Paul," Rex growled making his pause. "At first I was just going to beat you painlessly, but with what just happened I'm going to fucking kick your ass," he explained, "Uh we can talk about this can't we?" he asked knowing what it was like to be on the receiving end of Rex's wrath. "Too late for that bastard," he growled, "Gate card set," he said launching the gate card, "Send out your bakugan," he commanded.

"Bakugan brawl Darkus Warius stand," Paul yelled launching his ogre warrior like bakugan, "Bakugan brawl Haos Siege stand," Rex called out launching his knight like bakugan.

[ **Rex: 1/3 Paul: 1/3. Round 3** ]

Darkus Warius: 450G

Haos Siege: 500G

Taking out his blade Paul charged as Rex pulled out his naginata and as one the opposing pairs clashed. "That blade of his will be hard to overcome, and I'm sure he won't fall for the same trick twice," Rex thought blocking each swing then countered with his own slashes.

"Ability card activate: Guiding Hand with this ability it allows me to have another bakugan on the field. Bakugan brawl Haos Whiteangel stand," Rex called out summoning his guardian bakugan.

Haos Siege: 500G + Whiteangel: 450G total amount 950G

"Duel ability card activate: Blinding Light and Celestial Arrow," Rex called out causing Siege to raise his staff releasing a bright light and Whiteangel pulling the bow string.

Haos Siege/Whiteangel: 950G + Blinding Light: 50G + Celestial Arrow: 500G total amount: 1500G

Blinded by the light Warius couldn't see the arrow piercing him in the heart.

"Bakugan brawl Darkus Laserman," Paul said launching the robot bakugan once more. Glaring at the bakugan, Rex muttered, "You'll be avenged Robotallion. Bakugan brawl Haos Siege stand," invoking the white knight once more he to glared at the mechanical beast that took his friend. "You'll pay for taking Robotallion," he said and unknowingly to either of them Rex's magic surged through the spell book, " _Bakugan mobile assault vehicle Grani ready_ ," a voice called out as something was being constructed in front of Rex. "What the hell," he said as it fell into his hand, "Mobile Assault Grani launch," he called out throwing it and in a flash of light a hovering platform appeared, "What the hell is that?" Paul yelled pointing at it. "This is payback for what you did to Robotallion," Rex said as Siege jumped on it followed by the brawler himself.

[ **Rex: 2/3, Paul: 1/3. Round 4** ]

Darkus Laserman: 410G

Haos Siege: 500G

"Mobile Assault ability card activate: Lightning Cannon," Rex invoked as he charged his own spell, "Lightning Spear," he summoned as both attacks fused winning the battle.

Returning time to normal the teacher quickly grabbed Paul by the hand, but Rex ignored what was being said focusing on the chapter in the spell book focused on Mobile Assault seeing Grani in full color.

Back at the sibling's house, Rex was retelling the brawl he had with Paul, "So, in the end, Robotallion was lost but a Mobile Assault was awakened," Rex said finishing his store. " _So emotion was the thing that summoned the assault vehicle_ ," Marucho guessed, " _Who knows but there is one thing Masquerade is recruiting_ ," Shun pointed out, "Yeah and does anyone know where Dan is?" Runo asked. Appearing on screen was the young teenager himself, " _What happened to you, Dan_?" Alice asked, " _I battle Masquerade and lost Serpenoid and Saurus_ ," Dan told them.

The guys growled as the females had frowns on their faces, "From now on watch who you battle and pray you don't get any of your bakugan taken from you," Rex said receiving nods from the group of friends.

Saying good night everyone logged off and went to bed, "Don't worry I won't let what happened to Robotallion happen to any of you," Rex said to the gathered bakugan. "We know you won't," Saurus grunted, "Next time we'll be better quicker and smarter," Mantis clicked making Rex smiled, "You've been going through my music again haven't you?" he stated already knowing the answer. "Some of those songs are good," Ravenoid admitted, "Yeah well go to bed we've got work to do," Rex told them.

 **And done, hope you like the chapter and before you complain about bringing the Mobile Assault early this is just to let Rex have a taste of them. They'll make an appearance in the later episodes though.**


	7. Trouble on the Horizon

**And I'm back with another episode of Mystic Brawler I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the spells belong to the anime** **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and that Grani belonged to Digimon, so with that out of the way let's begin.**

"So what are they building?" Rex asked as the siblings were in Dan's room at his house, "It's been months since they started construction," he added staring out the window.

"Probably something like an office building," Runo guessed, " _Well I say Dance Studio_ ," Alice admitted, " _Maybe a fitness center with an indoor spa_ ," Julie commented. " _I wouldn't say that it doesn't look to be something like an office building and for the other two guesses it seems too big for something like that_ ," Shun counted.

As the brawlers were taking the bakugan had their own conversations. "So truly both of you are from another Galaxy?" Tigrerra, Runo's Guardian Bakugan, asked, "Yes that's right we left with Rex to protect him on the queen's orders," Whirlwind told her. "Don't you ever miss your home world?" Drago questioned, "At times but while we wish for a way to return we've found a new home among everyone here," Whiteangel admitted. "Siege can you tell us more about the Mobile Assault Vehicle?" Saurus asked, "Well if you're wondering if it gives you a power increase it doesn't, but then again it's from what Rex could guess, it's an early model so if we return to Whiteangel and Whirlwind's home world we can see if future models have the power increase," the white knight explained.

"Hey, Rex what are you listening to?" Runo asked catching both the attention of the humans and bakugan. "Nothing much just thinking over a few things while listening to some tunes," he admitted still in human form since he wasn't at his house. "Like what?" Drago asked, "Like where is Masquerade getting the Doom Cards and what is he after by causing all of this," Rex voiced.

Before they could answer, Marucho appeared on video, " _I have great news_ ," he said catching their attention. " _What's up Marucho_?" Shun asked. " _I found out the reason behind the construction_ ," the Brawler of Water admitted, "Well don't leave us hanging tell us," Dan said. " _It's my new house_ ," he said with a smile making them all face fault, "When you told us you were loaded I didn't think it was money wise," Rex told him getting back up, " _Yeah well we're throwing a party and you're all invited_ ," he said to them.

Agreeing to go they all hung up seeing as Runo and Rex were heading home. The next day, the group minus Alice arrived, "Man I never thought he was this rich," Shun whistled, "Yeah but the line is going to be a pain," Dan pointed out seeing it already turn the corner. "Hey glad you can make it," Marucho voiced walking up to them, "Nice to finally see most of you in person," he said to them. "Yeah nice to see you as well bro," Rex grinned, "Marucho so these are your cyber friends," an older male said walking behind alongside a blonde haired female. Nudging her husband, he corrected himself, "I'm very pleased to meet you," he told them, "Thank you for having us," they said with a bow.

"Can I give them a tour I'll to a security sweep while I'm at it," Marucho asked, "Knock yourselves out," he said with a laugh. "Thanks dad, now why don't you follow me," he said gesturing for the group to follow, and entering the main room, "Now this is the entrance where the closet is," he pointed out, "Sweet place you got here," Shun said as the girls were going gaga over it. "Thanks, Shun," Marucho told him.

Exploring more of the mansion, Marucho explained that his mother liked to collect endangers animals and figurines.

"Man it must be a pain in the middle of the night," Dan said as they reached one of his room, "You don't know the half of it, Dan," the Brawler of Water replied typing on his computer, " _Hey everyone, how's Marucho's new house_?" Alice asked. "It's a bit too big but overall it's pretty cool," Julie answered, "No offense," she added turning towards Marucho, "None taken," he waved.

Changing to the TV they flipped through channels before landing on a news report. "You alright Dan?" Shun asked as started to mumble a few things, "Rex are you alright?" Runo asked as he started to do the same. "Oh Jenny with those blue eyes and that voice I'll gladly do whatever she tells me to," Rex sighed, "Jewels with your voice it makes listening to them bearable," Dan said before they blinked. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? JENNY/JEWLS IS THE REASON THEIR FAMOUS," the two growled at each other, "You don't know what you're saying, Jenny can't even sing she only lip sings to the lyrics," Dan told him making him growl as they started butting heads. "This is going to take a while," Shun sighed as the girls nodded.

" _So what do you like to do in your spare time_?" the reporter asked. " _Well we like to play Bakugan of course_ ," Jenny said making the growling cease as the pair stared at the screen, "Who would have thought that they play bakugan as well," Dan shrugged, "Yeah I wonder how they play?" Rex wondered. "They're probably these best players on the girl side," Dan commented pissing off Runo and Julie, "I wonder if I tell her I'm a prince from another planet will Jenny want to marry me," Rex asked out loud. "Rex don't go say something like that," White Angel said pulling his ear making him yelp, "And besides I'm sure there are better girls out there," Whirlwind told him, "But not as good as Jenny," Rex sighed with a blush, "And he's gone," Shun stated as Marucho nodded as the girls were busy smacking Dan.

Just then the door opened showing an elderly man in a butler outfit, "Refreshments for your blushing friend Master Marucho?" he asked. "Of course," he said as Runo snapped Rex out of his thoughts, "Common let's go I'm starving," Dan said as the group followed Marucho, but the strangest thing happened for in front of them was a bakugan dragging along some jewelry, "Am I the only one seeing a bakugan dragging jewelry?" Julie asked making him jump at the sound of her voice. As one thing led to another they decided to just have lunch in Marucho's room, "So how long have to been here Preyas?" Rex asked, "For a few months," the Water Bakugan answered.

"You know what would make this party even batter?" Rex voiced catching their attention, "And what would that be?" Shun asked. "If Jenny and Jewls were here," he admitted, "Well funny you should say that," a female voiced as the door opened catching their attention, "Because we're here to brawl with just you and Dan today," the other female voiced resulting in Dan and Rex to go gaga. "Jenny/Jewls is willing to brawl with me," the pair sighed as the girls went to expect the pair making them stand straight.

"Wow you are cuter in person," Jenny said touching Rex's chin making him blush, "Really?" he asked. "Like really cute," the red-haired singer added winking at him, "Well I wouldn't mind going on a date with you handsome," Jewls flirted towards Dan, "You must be joking you must have plenty of fans," Dan said rubbing the back of his head. "Nope out of all the boys we've seen you both are cuter than the rest," Jenny said with Jewls agreeing, "So why not make this a bakugan block party," the green haired singer said. "We're in," they quickly agreed, "But first if we win you will have to be our slaves," Jenny said with Jewls adding, "Our love slave because let's be honest the life of a singer is so stressful," the green haired girl admitted.

(RK: I saw the Yugioh episode 193 and I couldn't help but add that in here)

Shocked Runo was about to stomp over when the pair basically yelled out, "We accept," making the Battle Brawlers face fault. "Are you nuts?!" Shun asked, "Yeah are you sure about this?" Julie added, "Of course we are," Dan said. "I won't let you get away with this," Runo growled as Shun held her back as they were at the helicopter pad, "Here I got these for you," Marucho voiced handing them launchers, "Thanks but what about Jenny and Jewls?" Dan asked. "Don't worry big boy we got our own," Jewls said as the singers presented their launcher, "Wait a minute," Dan said snapping out of his crush of Jewls and focused on the design of their launchers, "Those look like Masquerade's launcher," he pointed out.

"Oh you are smarter than you look," Jenny said as they pulled out two cards that made them gasp, "That's the Doom Card," Shun said narrowing at the pair, "So you're working for Masquerade," he realized. "Yup he said that if we battle Dan and Rex and will we can do whatever we wanted to do with them," Jenny smirked.

"Let's just get this over with," Jewls said as all four pulled out a gate card, "Bakugan. Field Open," they yelled as time slowed and the four were sent to the battle dimension. "Doom Card set," the singers said dropping the card letting it sink into the ground, "Gate Card set," all four yelled as they launched the cards. "Bakugan brawl Subterra Stinglash stand," Jewls yelled launching her bakugan which was a scorpion, "Bakugan brawl Pyrus Falconeer stand," Dan called out summoning his first bakugan. "Bakugan brawl Aqua Siege stand," Jenny followed up sending her bakugan, "Bakugan brawl Haos Siege stand," Rex finished sending his knight–type bakugan.

[ **Dan/Rex: 0/3, Jenny/Jewls: 0/3. Round 1** ]

Subterra Stinglash: 290G

Aquos Siege: 360G

Total amount: 650G

Pyrus Falconeer: 340G

Haos Siege: 500G

Total amount: 840G

"Brawl," they all yelled and the bakugan clashed Falconeer attacking at Stinglash's blind spots while the knights of water and light fought lance to staff. "Dan remember when you fought the twins at the park?" Rex asked knowing what went down from Runo, "Yeah you think they're going to pull off some combos as well," Dan said, "Yeah and if that happens be on your guard," the alien told him. "Gate card open," Jewls commanded opening her gate card.

[ **Jenny/Jewls** ]

Total amount: 650G + Gate Card: 150G total amount: 800G

"Ability card activate: Shining Light. With this ability it gives all Haos attributed bakugan an extra 150G," Rex explained activating the ability. Raising his staff Haos Siege let loose a blinding light.

[ **Dan/Rex** ]

Total amount 840G + Ability Card: 150G total amount: 990G

Blinded by the light, Aqua Siege couldn't see the kick in the gut as Falconeer curbed stomped Stinglash ending the battle. "That's a bummer," Jenny whined, "Like totally," Jewls added, "Alright round one is ours," Dan said as he and Rex caught their returning bakugan, "Don't get overconfident Dan this is just getting started," Drago told him. "I'm surprised Rex we thought you would be distracted by your affection with the opposing brawlers," Whiteangel said, "Yeah well when it comes to a brawl I'm always focused," Rex told her.

"Bakugan brawl Subterra Saurus/Aquos Gargonoid stand," the singers yelled out launching their bakugan landing on Jenny's gate card. "Bakugan brawl Pyrus Mantris/Haos Saurus stand," they yelled invoking their bakugan to the field landing on the same gate card as the opposing bakugan are.

[ **Dan/Rex: 1/3, Jenny/Jewls: 0/3. Round 2** ]

Subterra Saurus: 490G

Aquos Gargonoid: 400G

Total amount: 890G

Haos Saurus: 500G

Pyrus Mantris: 430G

Total amount 930G

"Ability card activate: Burning Slash," Dan called out as fire ignited around the scythe hands of Mantris.

[ **Dan/Rex** ]

Total amount: 930G + Ability Card: 60G total amount: 990G

Swinging his hands the bug type bakugan sent them at Gargonoid as both beast like bakugan bashed against each other hoping to overpower the other. "Gate Card open: Valley of the Sea," Jenny ordered as the entire place started to flow with water, "Oh man not good," Dan muttered.

[ **Jenny/Jewls** ]

Total amount: 890G + Gate Card: 150G total amount: 1040G

"Ability card active: Heaven's Knuckle. This gives my Saurus 100 extra G power," Rex said as his Saurus punched the Aquos Saurus clear in the face sending it flying. And as for Mantris, the fire bug type bakugan slashed the gargoyle-like bakugan clear in the chest resulting in both bakugan returning to ball form landing in front of the singers.

"Bakugan brawl Subterra Centipoid/ Aquos Fear Ripper stand," the singers called out as one launching their bakugan onto the field, and appearing in a flash of blue light was a human like bakugan with huge claw hands. "Bakugan brawl Pyrus Dragonoid/Haos White Angel stand," they called out sending their second bakugan onto the field. 

[ **Dan/Rex: 2/3, Jenny/Jewls: 0/3 round 3** ]

Subterra Centipoid: 400G

Aquos Fear Ripper: 500G

Total amount: 900G

Pyrus Dragonoid: 500G

Haos White Angel: 550G

Total amount: 1050G

"Brawl," they yelled as Drago and Fear Ripper clashed and White Angel started shooting arrows, "Finish this White Angel. Ability card activate: Celestial Arrow," Rex said activating the ability card. "Let's finish this Drago. Ability card activate: Boosted Dragon," Dan followed.

[ **Dan/Rex** ]

Total amount: 1050G + Ability Card Celestial Arrow: 500G + Ability Card Boosted Dragon: 100G total amount: 1650G

And as the two attacks fused Aquos Fear Ripper and Subterra Centipoid were sent flying returning to their ball forms rolling towards a depressed Jenny and Jewls.

"So did you win?" Julie asked when they saw the battle was over, "Yeah, of course, we won," Dan said. "Yeah and it wasn't the smartest idea to work for Masquerade," Rex said aiming that last part towards an approaching Jenny and Jewls. "Like who cares about him when there are hunks like you to around," Jenny said, "But I got to ask were you serious about the whole slave thing?" Dan asked with Rex nodding and the others face faulting, "What do you think," Jenny said kissing Rex on the lips followed by grabbing his hand and letting it rest on her chest as Jewls mimicked the action with Dan. "See you around," Jewls waved as they dropped the launchers.

"Did that really just happen?" Rex asked staring at the hand that touched Jenny's chest. Pissed Runo marched up to Rex, "Yes it did and now we're going to have a talk about not accepting a bet like that," she said dragging Rex away by the ear. Meeting up in Marucho's computer room everyone gathered around the table as Alice was on video, "I feel like it's a good time to tell you about the world I come from," Drago said, "You mean Vestroia don't you," Dan said getting a nod, "Yes Vestroia is a dimension containing six attributed worlds. You may know them as fire, water, earth, air, and the elements light and darkness," Dragon began, "At the center are to opposing cores Infinity, the sores of all positive energy, and Silent, the sores of all negative energy. These two cores bring balance to the dimension," the bakugan explained. "But there is one bakugan who wished to control the power all to himself which has never happened before, and his name was Naga, but somehow he did not succeed and released all the negative energy which as spilled into your world," the bakugan of fire said.

"So do you know what happened after?" Whirlwind asked, "Yes but before the bakugan entered your world a human entered Vestroia," Drago revealed shocking everyone. "Seriously a human entered Vestroia," Rex said in awe, "Yes it is he who gave Naga the ability to enter the center of the world," Drago explained. "When the negative energy overpowered the minds and will of the Bakugan I decided to enter your world," he added, "And that's when I first saw you in a vision," Dan remembered, "Yes it was during one of your games is when I appeared," his partner bakugan said.

"So how long have you been here Tigrerra?" Runo asked, "Shortly after Drago I followed suit but before I left I saw the Infinity core smash through the barrier and enter your world," the Haos bakugan answered. "Naga must have summoned it here," Drago realized, "Now we must find it before he does," he said, "That's probably what Masquerade is looking for," Marucho guessed, "He must have recruited Masquerade to help look for the Infinity core."

"We must find the human that corrupted Naga's mind," Drago said, "Do you remember the name?" Shun asked. "If I remember correctly it was Michael," Drago answered, "Wasn't there a scientist named Michael that went missing a few years ago?" Marucho asked, " _Is this the man Drago_?" Julie asked holding a picture. "Yes that's him," Drago answered going nuts, and while no one noticed Alice had a shocked look on her face, "Alice are you alright?" Rex asked, "Yeah your expression suddenly changed after seeing the picture," Shun added. " _You see Michael is my Grandfather_ ," Alice confessed, "Before we jump to conclusion did you know anything about this?" Rex asked, " _No I didn't_ ," Alice said truthfully.

"She's clean," Rex announced, "How do you know that?" Preyas asked. "Even if it's on video my magic can tell if she's lying or not and she wasn't," Rex explained.

The next few weeks was normal as the brawlers did their own thing as the most memorable part was when Julie got her own Guardian Bakugan Subterra Gorem.

"Thanks for the extra help Alice," Rex said as they were having a rush hour at the café, "No problem I'm always happy to help," she smiled as for the last week or so she's been helping the siblings with the café for exchange for a place to sleep. "It looks like you're the one getting the attention now Alice," Runo told her as there have been a couple of guys that gave her their numbers. "No just look at your brother he's getting a lot more attention than I am," Alice said and truth be told a group of girls blushed as Rex was escorting them to their table making Runo growl.

"Hey common we need to head towards Marucho's place so we can meet up with Julie in Bakugan Valley," Shun told them as he was also helping out. Nodding they quickly arrived to see Dan already there with Marucho standing next to him, "Common let's get the show on the road," Dan said as they all entered the plane.

Arriving in the desert and upon landing Julie was there to greet them, "Hey everybody welcome to the Bakugan Valley. After the greetings, they all went to work on the location of where the Infinity core is, "Man this is going to take forever," Rex whined as they entered a cave. After the near cat fight between Runo and Julie they found the place, after encountering bats and a scorpion, "I never felt such power," White Angel said as all the bakugan were being lifted into the air, and in a flash of light they all hovered over a dimension, "Is this what I think it is?" Rex spoke up. "Yes Rex this is Vestroia home of the Bakugan," Dragon announced as all the bakugan appeared in their beast form as Gorem appeared to be a golem like bakugan with a shield on his left wrist and Skyress, Shun's Guardian Bakugan is a phoenix-like bakugan.

But a flash later they were all still in the cave, "Can someone explain what just happened?" Rex asked but no one could answer as the cave was about to collapse, "Common let's get out of here," Dan yelled as they all ran out as fast as possible. "There has got to be a link between this valley and Vestroia," Shun panted, "I know Alice couldn't see it because she didn't have a bakugan but I could only see the outer layer of it," Rex said. "Probably because it's from where you were born," Marucho guessed, "I'm just worried about how quick the destruction of Vestroia is happening," Drago said.

"Hey you up for a brawl," a voice asked and looking up they saw two cloaked figures and watched as they jumped down to reveal a blonde haired male with a baseball cap in the normal position and the other male with a green cap twisted backward. "Billy?" Julie asked shocked, "You know this guy?" Rex asked, "Yeah he was the one who guided me here," Julie answered, "And the other guy is Komba the fifth strongest brawler," Runo said recognizing the other male. Taking off their cloaks the brawlers gasped at the sight of the Doom Card, "So you're a couple of Masquerade minions," Rex called out. "We'll take this one," Shun said with Julie stepping up, "Bakugan Field open," the four called out in a flash of light.

 **And I'm going to cut if off here, I had to skip a few episodes so that it wasn't to aligned with the series, so see you next time.**


	8. Entering the Doom Dimension

**I'm going to be skipping a few episodes so that it won't be to synced with the series but I will show it in a time skip**

"So how are they finding out where we are?" Shun asked after battling Chan Lee, the third placed Bakugan brawler. "Could one of us be a spy?" Julie asked still depressed about how her friend Billy is working for Masquerade, "No it can't be," Dan denied turning to Rex, "Isn't there a spell or something that will show if any of us are spies?" he asked. "There is but it's illegal," Rex explained, "How illegal?" Marucho asked, "Illegal enough for me to be sent to the worst magical prison in the world," Rex answered.

A few weeks later the brawlers are having a bad day as when they met Klaus, the second greatest brawler, Marucho lost Preyas but gained knowledge of bakugan evolution. Next was Dan and Julie leaving the group, "Man this spy is making us argue against each other," Rex muttered staring out the window, "Who could be next to leave?" he wondered. His answer was in the form of Shun but thankfully Shun along with Dan and Julie returned.

"You ok Rex?" Runo asked, "Yeah I'm just thankful most of the arguing is over," Rex admitting. "Well besides me still hating Dan and Marucho still bummed out about losing Preyas," Runo said, "Well what type of family doesn't have its arguments," Rex waved making Runo smile, "At lease Komba and Billy snapped out of Naga's mind control," White Angel admitted, "Yeah thanks for small miracles," Whirlwind agreed.

A month later there was finally some good news as Drago was the first to evolve and Marucho got Preyas back along with the remaining minions of Masquerade finally being released from Naga's mind control. "So any clue now that Joe isn't working with Masquerade?" Julie asked, "Well we know that Wavern holding the Infinity core we'll have to protect both Joe and Wavern," Dan said.

A few days later Rex was walking home with the food his mom wanted him to get when he felt like he was being followed. "Alright I know you're out there so come on out," he called out, "So you're the Ventas/Haos brawler," a male voice commented making said brawler turn around to see the very person who's been a pain in the ass, "Masquerade, what do you want?" Rex said eyes narrowing. "Can't we have a friendly conversation?" he mocked, "After what you did taking away brawlers bakugan? I would rather see my fist smacking you in the face," Rex countered. "Well then how about we let the bakugan do the talking," the Darkus brawler said pulling out a gate card, "You just read my mind, I'm stopping you right here right now," Rex said doing the same, "Bakugan. Field Open," they yelled and they were sent to the battle dimension.

"Gate card set," they yelled launching their gate cards, "Doom Card set," the blonde mask brawler said dropping the ability card letting it sink into the ground. "Bakugan Brawl Darkus Laserman/Haos Siege stand," they yelled throwing their bakugan both landing on Masquerade's gate card, "So we're facing another Laserman, let's get this over with," the white knight said. "Don't let your anger get to you Siege this is the real deal," Rex warned.

[ **Rex: 0/3, Masquerade: 0/3. Round 1** ]

Darkus Laserman: 480G

Haos Siege: 520G

Deflecting Laserman's fire Siege rushed in getting a few attacks before Laserman punched Siege away. "Ability card activate: Dark Cannon. This ability card gives my Laserman and extra 100Gs," Masquerade explained as his bakugan fired all four of its weapons.

Laserman G power: 480G + 100G total amount: 580G

"Not so fast, ability card activate: Temple of Light. With the card in play not only does nullifies your ability card but also increase Siege's power level by the same increase number as your," Rex said as Siege lifted his staff protecting himself as he felt the power increase.

Laserman G power: 580G – 100G total amount: 480G

Haos Siege G power: 520G + 100G total amount: 620G

Dispelling the shield, Siege charged slashing Laserman in the chest defeating him. "Impressive if I must say so myself," Masquerade said but Rex just nodded not saying a word, "Oh not much of a talker very well bakugan brawl Darkus Centipoid stand," he said launching his bakugan landing it on Rex's gate card. "Bakugan brawl Haos Monarus stand," Rex yelled launching his next bakugan which took the appearance of a female butterfly.

[ **Rex: 1/3, Masquerade: 0/3. Round 2** ]

Darkus Centipoid: 400G

Haos Monarus: 500G

"Ability card activate: Grand Down. With this ability card it nullifies my opponent's gate card and now ability card activate: Dark Mist. Now this ability card not only grounds all Ventas but it also increase my power level by 100Gs but also decreases yours by the same amount," the Darkus brawler explained.

Darkus Centipoid G power: 400G + Ability card: 100G total amount: 500G

Haos Monarus G power: 500G – Ability card: 100G total amount: 400G

"Swat that bug Centipoid," Masquerade commanded as Rex could only watch as his bakugan was sent to the Doom Dimension. "That's my win," Masquerade smirked catching his returning bakugan. "Just send out your next bakugan already," Rex growled, "If you wish, bakugan brawl Darkus Mantris stand," Masquerade said sending his next bakugan and appearing out of the dark light was the praying mantis landing on his gate card. "Bakugan brawl Haos Juggernoid stand," Rex said invoking his next bakugan.

[ **Rex: 1/3, Masquerade: 1/3. Round 3** ]

Haos Juggernoid: 430G

Darkus Mantris: 380G

"Ability card activate: Slice Cutter," Masquerade commanded letting Mantris launch its energy attack at the turtle. "Now gate card open," he followed, "Oh no you don't ability card activate: Lightning Shield. This nullifies your gate card and now ability card activate: Rapid Haos this allows me to send another bakugan onto the field, and I choice Haos Hynoid," Rex said sending the hyena-like bakugan next to the turtle.

[ **Rex** ]

Haos Juggernoid G power: 380G + Haos Hynoid G power: 360G total amount: 740

"I compliment you on nullifying my gate card I have to say that power increase is useless," Masquerade said, "Oh and why?" Rex asked. "Because of this ability card activate: Doom Companion this ability card removes both mine and my opponent's bakugan from the field," the masked Darkus brawler explained making Rex's eyes widen and watched as the winds swept away all three bakugan. "How can you do that to your own bakugan?" Rex yelled at Masquerade, "They are merely tools to making me the number one top Bakugan Brawler," he revealed, "The only bakugan I truly care for is my second Guardian Bakugan Darkus Hydranoid," he added.

"Gate card set," the Darkus brawler yelled out, "Bakugan brawl, show them true power Darkus Hydranoid," he said launching his next bakugan as the winds forced Rex to cover his eyes. When he removed his hands, Rex could see that it was a dragon type bakugan standing on four legs and had no wings, "You both ready for this?" he asked his Guardian Bakugan, "Let's end this once and for all," Whirlwind said, "Bakugan brawl Ventas Whirlwind and Haos White Angel stand," Rex called out launching both of his bakugan.

[ **Rex: 1/3, Masquerade: 2/3. Round 4** ]

Darkus Hydranoid: 450g

Ventas Whirlwind: 450G

Haos White Angel: 550G

Total amount: 1000G

"Ability card activate: Auragano Revenge, this ability card takes away 100 G power from my opponent's bakugan and adds them to my own," Masquerade explained.

[ **Rex** ]

Ventas Whirlwind/Haos White Angel total G power: 1000G – Ability card: 200G total amount: 800G

[ **Masquerade** ]

Darkus Hydranoid: 450G + Ability card: 200G total amount: 650G

"Now ability card activate: Darkus Gravity this allows me to bring another bakugan to the party and I choose Darkus Siege," the masked brawler said as said bakugan entered the field.

[ **Masquerade** ]

Darkus Hydranoid: 650G

Darkus Siege: 400G

Total amount: 1050G

"Oh, and before I forget ability card activate: Dark Embargo," Masquerade said before Rex could make a move, "This stops you from using any ability card for this turn," he said. As the seals appeared on both of his bakugan, Rex's eyes widen, "No," he yelled as both Darkus bakugan assaulted his own before sending them through the opened portal to the Doom Dimension. Surprising even Masquerade, Rex jumped in after them not knowing he dropped his Bakupod when he made the jump.

As he was about to leave he notices Rex's Bakupod on the ground, "Well I better go and return this," he smirked.

"What is taking Rex so long?" Runo asked as the group, minus Alice as she was taking her shift in the café, gathered around the fountain. "Don't worry I'm sure he's in a brawl right now," Dan waved, "Well you were right about that Dannell," Masquerade voiced. "What do you want?" Shun asked, "Well since I'm feeling generous at the moment I'm here to truthfully tell you that I don't have any spies among your group," he honestly said making them release a small sigh, "And second I'm here to return this," the masked brawler said tossing an item over to Dan.

"Hey, this is Rex's Bakupod how did you end up with it?" Julie asked as the others noticed it as well.

"Like Danny boy said, we brawled," Masquerade said making Dan growl at the nickname, "And what surprised me is that when his Whirlwind and White Angel fell into the Doom Dimension he jumped in after them," he explained shocking the brawlers and their bakugan. "No that's not true," Runo denied, "Then how do you explain this," he said showing them the video of his and Rex's brawl ending it with Rex jumping in after his bakugan. "Give him back right now," she growled, "What makes you think I know how?" he asked. "Preyas was sent to the Doom Dimension then we later saw him with Klaus, so we know you know a way to bring Rex back," Marucho said glaring at the Darkus brawler.

"See ya later brawlers the next time we meet me and my evolved Hydranoid will send you to the same fate Rex got," Masquerade laughed teleporting out before Runo could tackle him. "Rex," she whispered holding his Bakupod close to her heart. "You'll pay Masquerade you will pay," Dan growled as he went to comfort Runo as the other brawlers were depressed at the news.

In another dimension a female in her teenage years, with a skin shade of purple and has big green round eyes, was sitting in her room when a picture frame fell to the ground and broke. "Milady are you alright?" a bakugan asked appearing in the room, "I'm alright my friend a picture just fell," she smiled but when she picked it up there was a crack over the baby in the picture. "Oh Rex please tell me that nothing bad happened to you," she whispered.

It's been who knows how long since Rex as entered the Doom Dimension, "Man this is getting us nowhere," Rex groaned as he along with Whirlwind and White Angel were battling bakugan after bakugan.

"You shouldn't have come here, Rex, it's not safe," Whirlwind said getting up, "I'm not about to leave my family Whirlwind," Rex argued charging up his magic for another attack, "Photon Lancer Multishot ( **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)** ," Rex chanted firing multiple energy attacks. But while they were busy attacking the front they forgot about the back, but it was too late as a Saurus charged Rex from behind, "Rex behind you," White Angel yelled turning he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry everyone," he whispered waiting for his death but it never came. Opening his eyes, he saw a bakugan he would never forget, "Robotallion!" the Neathian yelled, "Did you really think that you could get rid of me," he said punching Saurus in the chest, "Oh, and I brought some company as well," he added and looking behind him he could see the bakugan he lost to the Doom Dimension.

"But how?" Whirlwind asked, "When I fell into this hell hole I wondered around fighting other bakugan when I felt a portal open so I quickly ran when I saw Monarus and the others," the bakugan explained. "I'm thankful you are alright old friend," Haos Siege said, "Thank you but we still need a way out," Robotallion said looking around. "Whirlwind White Angel I'm going to let you rest and let the others have a turn," Rex told them, "Don't worry we got your backs," Monarus added, "Thank you," White Angel thanked but turning to his wrist he seemed to have lost his Bakupod, "Ok it seems that I have lost my Bakupod, so I can't turn you back into ball form the normal way," he said. "That is alright," Whirlwind said.

"Well might as well let everyone in on the party," Rex said taking out all of his bakugan, "Bakugan brawl everyone stand," he said throwing every bakugan into the air. In flashes of light, all of his bakugan stood tall, "S~o this is the is~ the Doom Dimension," Serpenoid hissed, "It feels like something is about to jump out at us," Terrorclaw clicked. "I don't like this place," Saurus grunted, "You're not the only one with that feeling," Ventas Ravenoid admitted, "You and me both," Mantis clicked.

But before anything could be said there was another bright light, "Oh what now," Rex groaned as the light dimmed. Surrounding them was six figures each barring the symbol of an element all of them wearing cloaks and armor along with a mask, and upon seeing them the bakugan from Vestroia bowed. "What's up Saurus you guys know them?" Rex asked, "Yes, they are the 6 Legendary Warriors of Vestroia," he answered.

"Apollonir the ultimate Dragonoid Pyrus bakugan as well as leader of the group," he began pointing to the figure in red, "Frosch the tactical as well as wise," Monarus followed pointing to the figure in blue with the staff. "Clayf the physically strongest of the group with his Subterra attribute," Haos Mantris clicked pointing to the figure in brown, "Exedra the mos~t powerful and dangerous~ of the group," Haos Serpenoid hissed pointing to the figure in black. "Lars Lion the wisest of the warriors," Hynoid explained pointing to the female in white, "And Oberus the compassionate member," Ventas Manion finished.

Gaining knowledge of the figures in front of them the Neathian and the bakugan bowed, "Forgive us for intruding on your land," Rex said, "We had no idea you live here."

"There is no need young brawler," Lars Lion said, "And rise and dispel your illusion," Frosch instructed and looking up the illusion started to wave before revealing Rex in his true form. "First I commend you for willingly entering the Doom Dimension," Frosch continued, "While I scoff at your stupidity," Clayf added. "Well I'm not about to leave my family," Rex countered, "I may have failed with my other bakugan but I'm not about to lose the two bakugan that's been with me since I was a baby," he added. "We don't blame you for losing us in battle," Robotallion revealed, "Yeah it's not your fault that you didn't know what Masquerade was doing," Monarus added, "Thanks, everyone," Rex said.

"If I may ask Lady Oberus," Manion began, "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"We know all that enters the Doom Dimension," she began, "So when we felt a power we've never felt we decided to see what it was when we saw the brawler along with his Guardian Bakugan fighting off other bakugan." Then Exedra took over, "While we know of your hopes of escaping we do not do things without something to exchange with," he told them, "S~o what is it that you want Lord Exedra?" Serpenoid hissed. "We are hoping to gain more brothers and sister in arms to fight off the incoming threat," Apollonir began, "So we will test to see if you have the metal to face the dangers," Clayf told them. "Why me and not the others?" Rex asked, "I'm not of earth," he pointed out, "Then why do you help in fighting Naga?" Oberus asked. "Because all life is sacred and I won't stand by and let Naga take over Earth and Vestroia," Rex argued, "And that's why," Frosch said, "Despite the fact you aren't even human you still wish to help," the water attributed warrior pointed out, "You may not have known this but we can send you to your home planet," Exedra revealed shocking Rex along with the bakugan.

"Yes if you ask now we can send you home," Clayf pointed out.

"What do you think?" Whirlwind said to Rex, "What do I do? I want to return home but if I leave Naga might win," he muttered to himself. Closing his eyes, Rex went through memory lane, "I thank the Potters for taking me in and the Misaki for taking me in," he muttered at the scene changed to meeting each member of the Battle Brawlers, "Thank you for accepting me when the truth of my origin was revealed," he said. Going to the end of his memories, he saw a young female and an older one, "I know you may not remember me up I'll always be proud of you," the older female said, "Yeah so don't give up little bro," the youngest female told his baby self. "Come Fabia its time," the older female said making Fabia let out a small sad smile, "Be strong for we will meet again," she whispered kissing him on the forehead, "Sorry big sister just wait a bit longer for I'm not about to leave my second home to danger," he muttered opening his eyes as the warriors saw a fire in his eyes. "I'm ready for your challenges Legendary Warriors, I, Rex Prince of Neathia, will take on anything you throw at me," he yelled as his magic shrouded him.

 **I'm going to stop it here so that there will still be more chapters seeing as I skipped a bunch as well as skipping a few more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you will enjoy more to come, see you later**


	9. chapter 9

**Before we start the story I'm going to answer a viewer question**

 **MAJORMATT1234: really curious how you'll combine this with harry potter.**

 **I'm not too sure how I'm going to add this with Harry Potter considering that Rex is really adopted, but if I had to guess probably around the Goblet of Fire which will be between season 3 and 4 of the bakugan series.**

 **Now that is answered let's begin with the story.**

"Alright for your challenge you must fight Lars Lion and Oberus in a battle," Apollonir revealed. "Because I use the elements they represent," Rex guessed receiving nods from the only two female of the group, "Can I use my other bakugan?" he asked. "No only your guardian bakugan," Lars Lion answered, "Then let's brawl," Rex grinned as the other warriors, minus Lars Lion and Oberus, teleported away.

In a flash of light, they appeared in a forest while all the bakugan were back in their ball form. Facing his opponent, Rex gasp for in front of him was his older sister in her younger years, "So I'm fighting the past huh," Rex whispered. "Why little brother?" past Fabia asked making Rex confused, "Why didn't you accept the chance to return?" she asked once more bringing recollection to Rex. "Forgive me but I'm about to let millions of people and bakugan die," he firmly countered.

"If that is the case I'll have to drag you home," Past Fabia said, "Gate card set," she called out launching the gate card, "Bakugan brawl Haos Lars Lion stand," she said sending the Warrior of Haos onto the field. Appearing in a flash of light, she looked like her disguise but the mask was removed, "Bakugan brawl Haos White Angel stand," Rex said tossing the bakugan onto the field.

Haos Lars Lion: 500G

Haos White Angel: 550G

"It's time for you to come home little brother," PF (Past Fabia) called out, "Ability card activate: Sagittarius Arrow." As the card shined Lars Lion pulled back her bow and fired an arrow, "Sorry but I'm not going to let millions of people die," Rex argued once more, "Ability card activate: Celestial Arrow," he yelled. Pulling her own bow White Angel fired her own arrow and they watched as they skimmed passed each other and hit their marks.

"If you return we can be a real family again," PF told him, "I'm sure mother would be happy to see you again," she added making Rex pause, "Ability card activate: Binding Veil. With this ability card, it not only stops you from using any ability card it also halves your G-power by half," she revealed.

Haos White Angel: 550G / Ability card: 2 total amount: 275G

As the veil wrapped around White Angel PF decided to finish it, "Ability card activate: Hand of Faith," opening out her hand an energy blast was sent out and White Angel was returned in her ball form. "Sorry about that White Angel guess I got distracted," Rex apologized, "Don't be I know this is difficult for you," she said.

"Rex you know there is time for you to accept our offer for you to return home," Lars Lion said before returning to her ball form. "Yeah I'm sure those brawlers will understand why you left," PF added, "Gate card set," Rex said charging through the seeds of doubt, "Bakugan brawl Ventus Whirlwind stand," he yelled sending out his second bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl Ventus Oberus stand," PF announced sending out the other female Legendary Warrior which when summoned had a beak shaped head and butterfly wings around it.

Ventus Oberus: 500G

Ventus Whirlwind: 500G

"Double ability card activate: Feather Storm and Shredding Winds," Rex called out as the two ability cards shined.

Whirlwind: 500G + Ability card: Feather Storm: 50G + Ability card: 50G total amount: 600G

Taking the hit Oberus told him, "I may not be like Lars Lion but I can see doubts start to form. And I'm guessing one of your questions are, 'What if by the time I return there will be nothing left?' and 'What will the others say if they find out that I chose my real home instead of protecting my adopted one?'." Gritting through the questions Rex said, "Ability card activate: Cyclone Wing," as cyclones enveloped the wing tips Whirlwind ran circles around Oberus.

Whirlwind: 600G + Ability card: 50G total amount 650G

"Double ability card activate: Blast Storm and Turmoil," PF announced.

Whirlwind: 650G – Ability card: 200G total amount: 450G

Oberus: 500G + Ability card: 200G + Ability card: 200G total amount: 900G

Rex could only watch in sadness as his second bakugan was defeated, "Don't be sad young Rex you can still leave," Oberus repeated, "Yeah just think of all the memories we can have," PF said to him as she caught the returning bakugan. "That may be true but I can't just let the brawlers handle Naga all by themselves," Rex countered picking up Whirlwind.

"Gate card set," PF called out, "Bakugan brawl Haos Lars Lion and Ventus Oberus stand," she added launching both bakugan. "This is for all the marbles you to," Rex told them, "Then brawl us already," Whirlwind told him, "Bakugan brawl Ventus Whirlwind and Haos White Angel stand," he said sending his bakugan to the field.

Ventus Oberus: 500G

Haos Lars Lion: 500G

Total amount: 1000G

Ventus Whirlwind: 500G

Haos White Angel: 550G

Total amount: 1050G

"I know I may not be able to return home to Neathia, but I do know that I'll live the life that mother and yourself wanted me to," Rex said. "Duel ability card activate: Claw Slash and Heaven's Thunder," he called out as the cards shined their respective colors.

Landing the attacks both Warriors were sent back, "Duel ability card activate: Sagittarius Arrow and Turmoil," PF announced sending both bakugan to the ground. "I promise you that I will find a way to return and, if the war still goes on, I will fight with all I got so until then just wait for me," Rex told the past Fabia. "And we'll be right there with him," Whirlwind said getting back up, "Agreed for either Neathia, Vestroia, or Earth we'll fight till our last breath," White Angel added also getting back on her two feet.

"Whatever," PF said, "Duel ability card activate: Turmoil and Sagittarius Arrow. This brawl is over."

"WHITE ANGEL WHIRLWIND," Rex yelled at the top of his lungs as the two attacks drew near. As the smoke formed Rex dropped to his knees but a look of determination over casted his sadness, "Wither or not I leave the Doom Dimension I will find a way out to not only protect my home of earth but to also return to Neathia where I will be reunited with you and mother but also live the life you wanted for me," Rex said slowly getting up. "And no matter what happens I will not give up until I do," he added. "Now there's the Rex we know and love," White Angel voiced as yellow and green light burst through the smoke.

Bursting from the smoke was an eagle; the wings were a dark green color the body a lighter green and the eyes were a lime green color. Following the eagle is a blonde haired female wearing a shoulderless dress that went down to her knees, with slits on the sides to reveal her legs, with high heel shoes and on her back is two pairs of pure white angel wings and in her right hand is a golden staff along with a small shield strapped to her left wrist. "Whirlwind White Angel?" Rex asked seeing the changes, "It's Cyclone Whirlwind," Cyclone Whirlwind corrected, "And I am Celestial White Angel," White Angel followed. "You evolved. How?" Rex asked, "It was your determination that let us ascend to a high form," White Angel explained, "Yeah and now let's finish this," Whirlwind said. "With pleasure," Rex grind, "Dual Fusion ability card activate: Holy Thunder and Cyclone Meteor," raising her staff clouds started to form and waving it down towards the Legendary Bakugan Warriors lightning rained down and using the clouds Whirlwind flapped his wings resulting in cyclones raining down on the pair. Emerging in front of Rex was his spell book and he watched as it opened to the battle gear, "Battel Gear link up," Rex called out grasping it than launching it towards Whirlwind, "Buster Cannons," equipping the gear it was two gigantic cannons on his back (think the cannons on Buster Eagle from the Zoid series).

Both Lars Lion and Oberus were surprised by the development, "I've never seen something like this before," Lars Lion said. "Battle Gear ability card activate: Cannon Blasters," with those words, the cannons were charged and fired ending the battle, "I feel the battle gear was an overkill," White Angel pointed out, "Yeah well it was one hell of a way to end it," Rex counted. Seeing the Past Fabia walk forward, Rex bent his knee to get to her height, "I may be a memory from you time as a baby," she began, "But I can speak for my future self-saying that I have never been so proud to call you my little brother," she said. "Thanks, big sister," Rex told her, "And no need to say anything for I know you'll keep your word," Past Fabia smiled before vanishing as the scenery changed to the Doom Dimension.

"An impressive battle young Rex," Frosch praised, "Thank you, sir," Rex returned bowing. "So now we can send you back to Earth and test the other brawlers," Clayf informed Rex surprising him, "You mean the others are here." Exedra nodded, "Yes, and like you, we will also test them," he said, "Knowing them they'll want to free all the bakugan Masquerade sent here," Rex informed the group, "And if they pass our tests we will," Apollonir answered. "But for now it's time for you to return to Earth," Lars Lion said waving her hand resulting in Rex to vanish, "Come by brothers and sister let us now test the Battle Brawlers," Oberus instructed as each member vanished.

Emerging in the alleyway, Rex entered the streets, "Alright now to see where I am," he said to himself when he felt the Infinity core nearby, "Wavern must be nearby roof jumping when he landed between a surprised Masquerade and Joe. "How did you escape the Doom Dimension?" he demanded, "Sorry but that's a trade secret," Rex answered walking in front of Joe, "Joe Wavern let me handle this bastard I still have a score to settle with him," the Neathian told him. "Alright if you can handle it," Wavern said after a moment of silence, "If you say so good luck," Joe told him, "Thanks," the alien said facing Masquerade, "Time for round 2," Rex told the masked brawler pulling out a gate card, "I would be glad to send you back to the Doom Dimension," the blonde haired brawler said doing the same.

"Field Open," they called out as time slowed to a halt and the pair was sent to the battle dimension. "Doom Card set," Masquerade said letting go of the card letting it sink into the ground, "Gate card set," they yelled, "Bakugan Brawl Laserman stand," Masquerade announced sending his first bakugan. "Bakugan brawl Cyclone Whirlwind stand," Rex said throwing his bakugan onto the field, "I see your bakugan also evolved," Masquerade noted seeing the new form.

[ **Rex: 0/3, Masquerade: 0/3. Round 1** ]

Darkus Laserman: 480G (I know it is 390G in the show but I'm going with what I have)

Ventus Cyclone Whirlwind: 550G

"So you've gotten more powerful I've beaten you before and I can do it again, gate card open," Masquerade commanded as it glowed purple and a dark mist appeared.

[ **Masquerade** ]

Darkus Laserman: 480G + Gate card: 200G total amount 680G

"Ability card activate: Cyclone Valley. This ability card not only nullifies your gate card but also reverses the power increase back to its base value," Rex described. Pulling out another card he said, "Ability card activate: Cyclone Meteor,"

[ **Masquerade** ]

Darkus Laserman: 680G – Ability card: 200G total amount: 480G

[ **Rex** ]

Ventus Cyclone Whirlwind: 550G + Ability card: 200G total amount: 750G

Flapping his wings the cyclones appeared from each flap all being sent towards Laserman in which he falls over, "This won't be the same as last time," Rex said catching his returning bakugan. "Do be so sure Rex," Masquerade countered, "It's only round one that you've won there are still many more to go," he added, "Gate card set, bakugan brawl Darkus Centipoid stand," the masked brawler called out launching his next bakugan after sending his next gate card. "Bakugan brawl Haos Celestial White Angel stand," Rex said revealing his next bakugan.

[ **Rex: 1/3, Masquerade: 0/3. Round 2** ]

Darkus Centipoid: 400G

Haos Celestial White Angel: 600G

"This just gotten a lot more difficult," Masquerade muttered, "But I can handle it," he added before calling out, "Gate card open Grave Yard field, this gate card gives all Darkus bakugan and additional 200G and ability card activate Spliced Assault giving Centipoid an extra 100Gs," Masquerade said.

[ **Masquerade** ]

Darkus Centipoid: 400G + Gate card: 200G + Ability card: 100G total amount: 700G

"Fusion ability card activate: Holy Thunder with the ability card it not only nullifies your gate card but also gives White Angel an extra 200G," Rex explained.

[ **Masquerade** ]

Darkus Centipoid: 700G – Ability card: 200G total amount: 500G

[ **Rex** ]

Haos Celestial White Angel: 600G + Ability card: 200G total amount: 800G

Blocking the attack, White Angel returned in kind sending a thunderbolt frying the bug sending it back to ball form. "Are you sure this is going to be the same as last time," Rex grinned once again catching his returning bakugan, "Bakugan brawl Cyclone Whirlwind stand," he said launching his third bakugan onto his ability card.

"Oh it will with this one," Masquerade smirked as his last bakugan floated to his hand, "Bakugan brawl Darkus Dual Hydranoid stand," he yelled out launching his third bakugan onto the field.

[ **Rex: 2/3, Masquerade: 0/3. Round 3** ]

Darkus Dual Hydranoid: 480G

Ventus Cyclone Whirlwind: 550G

"And now to gear you up," Rex said bringing out his spell book opening it up to the battle gear, "Buster Cannon link up," he announced sending it to Whirlwind.

[ **Rex** ]

Ventus Cyclone Whirlwind: 550G + Battle gear: 100G total amount: 650G

"Where did you get that," Masquerade demanded, "You're in no position to demand something Masquerade," Rex countered. Watching the brawl Whirlwind was easily dodging all the attacks from Hydranoid, "Fusion ability card activate: Destruction Impact," Masquerade called out as the ability card glowed.

[ **Masquerade** ]

Darkus Dual Hydranoid: 480G + Fusion ability card: 100G total amount: 580G

"I don't know how long I can handle this Rex," Whirlwind informed his brawler, "Then let's finish this, Battle gear ability card activate: Cannon Blasters," Rex called out winning the battle.

As day turned to dusk, Rex stood in front of the café, "Well here goes nothing," he muttered opening the door. "Rex is that you?" he heard upon entering making him turn to see Runo and his parents, "Yeah I'm back," Rex smiled before being pulled into a hug, "Don't you scare me like that every again little bro," Runo whispered as the entire café watched. "Sorry I worried you big sis," Rex whispered back, "Oh Rex where did you leave to," one of his fan girls asked ruining the moment, "I had a bit of an enlightenment travel that's all," Rex answered, "It's good to have you home my boy," his father said patting him on the head.

"Yeah it's good to be back," Rex smiled, "Now how about I help take orders," he said swiping Runo's pencil and booklet.

Arriving in Runo's Room the older sister immediately interrogated the little brother, "So after you were tested they sent you back where you ran into Masquerade," Runo repeated, "Yeah and I'm guessing that after I left they appeared in front of you and the others," he stated getting a nod. "It's nice to see you again Tigrerra," White Angel said to the evolved bakugan, "Yes it's nice to see you both safe and sound," the tiger bakugan replied.

"Hey Runo look here," Rex said turning to her basket, "Oh there all back," she smiled. "Common let's see what else is happening online," Rex said resulting in Runo to log in, "Yes everyone's bakugan have been returned," he cheered.

"Common let's go to bed," Runo told him.

 **And after long last I'm finally finished, sorry for updating now I've been busy over the weekend hope you all enjoyed the chapter and see you later.**


	10. Final days

**Sorry for not updating in a long while since my last update for Mystic Brawler so let's get started.**

* * *

"So you're telling me that only after Dan beats everyone Drago evolves," Rex repeated, "That's what Apollonir said," Dan said, "Does that include us?" White Angle asked, "No Apollonir said that I don't have to fight the both of you," the leader of the brawlers answered. As the group continued their conversation Rex's phone rang, "This is Rex what do you need?" he asked.

" _Rex this is Ozpin I need you at Beacon_ ," his headmaster said, "Got it I'll see you later," Rex said getting up. "What's going on?" Julie asked, "Ozpin wants me at Beacon," Rex replied, "Do you know what he wants?" Shun asked, "Nope but I won't find out until I get there," Rex said as he teleported to the front of Beacon, "Hey Glynda Ozpin said he wanted to see me," Rex said. "Yes, he's in his office along with two other people," Glynda told him as they went up to the office, "Do you know who?" Rex asked when they entered the elevator, "You'll see when we get there," the assistant principal replied.

When the elevator doors opened, Rex saw two older gentlemen, "What's going on here?" Rex voiced. "Hello there Rex it's been a while," a neck length black haired man said, "Who are you?" Rex asked, "Sirius it's been awhile," Whirlwind greeted, "I can tell you've changed from what I can remember," the other gentlemen stated, "He isn't the only one, Remus," White Angel added. "How do you know those two?" Rex asked his bakugan, "Those two know the truth about you Rex," Whirlwind explained, "I was supposed to be your godfather but I let my anger at your adopted parent's murder get to me," Sirius stated, "I myself am a Werewolf so my law of British Magical Law wasn't allowed to care for you," Remus said. "Then how did you find me?" Rex asked removing his illusion, "So that's what you really look like huh," Sirius commented, "And for how we found you well after it was revealed that you didn't attend Hogwarts we searched the world to find you when we ran into Glynda," Remus said pointing to the blonde haired witch, "When she approached us wondering why we were on Japan soil (RK: I don't know where Wardington is so I'm just going to place it in Japan)."

"So what now, now that you find me?" Rex asked, "Well we still want to get to know you that is if you would allow us," Remus replied, "It's your choice, Rex," Ozpin stated. "You both have a lot of presents to give me," Rex smiled getting Remus and Sirius to smile as well, "Tell me, do you like flying?" Sirius asked, "Please if Rex had his way he would be flying everywhere," Glynda snorted. "Then what about Quidditch?" Remus couldn't help but ask, "I can live with it but Quidditch is an alright sport," Rex shrugged, "Before you start bonding I have a couple of questions to ask," Ozpin said getting the foreigners attentions, "Will Dumbledore try and kidnap Rex?" the headmaster asked, "Dumbledore believes that Voldemort is still alive and thinks that Rex is the key to stopping him so yes Dumbledore will do anything in his power to get Rex to go to Hogwarts," Sirius answered.

After a couple more questions Ozpin released the three, but not before giving Sirius and Remus an apartment in the magical side of Wardington, "So this is where you've been living," Remus said looking at the café shop. "Pretty much," Rex said entering first followed by the British wizards, "Hey mom dad," Rex called out, "Oh Rex, Runo said that your headmaster called you," his adopted mother said, "Is everything alright?" his father asked. "Yeah I'm fine but I found a couple of people involved in my previous adopted parents," Rex said motioning to Sirius and Remus, "Speaking for both myself and Remus we thank you for taking him in," Sirius said bowing, "No need to bow we're happy to adopt him," the father stated, "Yeah he's been a real help in the café," the mother waved. It was here that three stomachs growled, "Guess we forgot to eat," Rex chuckled then remembered something, "Hey where's everyone else?" he asked, "Oh them, your sister and friends went out to brawl," the father answered.

"Brawl?" Remus asked when the three sat down, "It's a term we Brawlers use for battle," Rex admitted, "It turns out that there is a separate world full of Bakugan that started to appear here on earth, and their appearance caused us, kids, to start a game; however, with what's happening recently it's going to be a fight for survival," Rex explained. "And you're still playing," Sirius stated, "Well yeah Bakugan started out as a children's game but it soon turned into something where we all have something in common. Through Bakugan, bonds have been made where we're just one big family, and while some still think of it as a way to fame there are those who think of it as a way of life," Rex explained with a smile.

* * *

Making random conversation everyone looked up when the door opened, "Hey what took you all so long?" Rex asked, "I was busy battling the rest of the group," Dan said pulling up a chair, "So who are the old dudes?" he asked. "Dan be polite," Runo scolded, "So about them, I'm Runo Rex's sister," she said, the scene in front of them caused Remus and Sirius to snort, "Doesn't that remind you of anyone Padfoot?" Remus asked, "Moony, if you're asking if those two are like Lily and Prongs then yes they do remind me of them," Sirius smirked turning to Rex, "Tell me my alien godson are those two in a relationship?" he asked causing Dan and Runo to blush as the rest giggled or chuckled, "Please, I can't wait for those two to actually start dating," Rex stated, "Why were my first adopted parents like that?" he asked, "Pretty much, Prongs and Lily were like them," Remus admitted.

"Moony, Padfoot, Prongs?" Marucho asked, "Oh that you see back in our days in Hogwarts we were known as the Marauders, a group that made pranking, rule-breaking, and mischief-making an art form," Sirius said remembering the days of old. "When James and Lily told us about young Rex here we were surprised but kept the secret as it was family before anything else," Remus explained, "But the nicknames?" Julie asked, "Oh that's because Remus here is a Werewolf," Sirius paused wanting to see their reactions, "Wow seriously?" Dan asked excitedly, "Yeah I was turned at a young age due to a known werewolf wanting revenge against my father," Remus admitted, "But moving on from that, you see James didn't want Remus to go through the full moon alone so James, Sirius, and Peter all took a potion that allowed them to turn into an animal," the werewolf finished. "Wait what about Peter?" Rex asked, "He was the one that turn coated to the dark side back in the first war," Sirius answered, "We didn't know why but it seems that answer went with Peter when he killed himself," Remus added.

"Can we see your animal form?" Julie asked, "Sure," Sirius said getting off the chair and after a deep breath in the human's place stood a four-legged black furred dog, "So cute," Julie said scratching the dog's jaw. "So that's why he's called Padfoot," Shun said seeing the feet, "Oh that reminds me where's Alice?" Runo asked, "I thought that she was with you," Rex pointed out, "This is weird do you think Alice is really the spy?" Marucho asked. "Hey with everything that's been happening I wouldn't be surprised if this is due to Naga," Rex said, "I mean with everything we learned so far it would be safe to say that Naga's entrance to this world caused the Bakugan to follow," Rex hypothesized. "He's right," Shun nodded in agreement.

After helping Sirius and Remus settle in their apartment the weather's been all loopy, "What's up with the snow in the summer," Rex said rubbing his hands together, "It probably has something to do with Vestroia," Haos Robotallion said. "You think that Vestroia is spilling to the human world?" Siege asked, "That's~ what I've been thinking as~ well," Serpenoid hissed. Entering the house, he saw Runo, "Hey what's up?" he asked seeing the worried look on her face, "It's Alice I found her all confused," she said, "What do you mean?" Rex asked. "She said ever since she started playing Bakugan she's been having memory loss," Runo admitted, "I said before Alice wasn't the spy but there is a chance that there's something deeper then what my magic is showing me," Rex guessed, "I'll keep an eye on her you go warn with the others," he said receiving a nod.

Entering his room, Rex got on the computer, "This is Rex of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers," Rex began.

 **With the others**

"So Rex thinks that Alice's amnesia and the appearance of the Bakugan have something in common?" Shun asked, "Yeah and remember it was around the time that the Silent Core entered our world," Runo pointed out. Sitting in the living room, the brawlers were discussing what Rex has been thinking about, "Alice's grandfather is a scientist do you think that something happened with Alice in the room?" Marucho wondered, "Even then we can't just sit here doing nothing," Dan cried out, "I say we strike Naga before he attacks us," he declared. However, before anyone could speak Joe's Bakumeter rang, "What the?" Joe said surprised after he picked up the phone, "What is it Joe," Wavern asked, "It's Masquerade," everyone was surprised.

"I want the Infinity Core so meet me at dusk in Dome Stadium," Masquerade said ending the message.

 **With Rex**

"Alright that takes care of that," Rex said, "What are you doing?" Monarus asked, "If Naga is going to try and invade this world he's going to be sorely mistaken if he thinks he'll arrive without a fight," Rex said when his mother entered his room, "Rex did you see Alice exit Runo's room?" Surprised, Rex rushed to his sister's room to see that Alice wasn't there at all, "Something is definitely up," he muttered before his phone alerted him to a message, "Damn it Whirlwind, White Angel let's go Dan's battling Masquerade," Rex said teleporting out of the house. But when they arrived Alice was in Masquerade's outfit as Hal-G was behind her, "Alice," Rex yelled announcing his presence, "Hal-G stay away from her," Dan said stepping forward along with everyone else, "Masquerade or not Alice is still our girl," Rex shouted.

"How can any of you still trust me after what has happened?" Alice asked stepping forward, "I understand if you hate me I truly do," the orange-haired girl said pulling out a card, "Alice wait," Runo cried out. "Goodbye everyone, grandfather I'm ready," Alice said but when Runo went to stop her, she was stopped by a barrier, "Hal-G you'll pay for this," Shun growled out.

It's been a couple of days since Alice's disappearance and even now the weather is still crazy, "Great we're all divided and is something happens," Rex said letting the rest of his sentence hang, "Hey we'll get through this little brother don't worry," Runo said getting a sigh from Rex. "At least our parents know of the Bakugan now," Rex said, "Get some rest little bro I'll see you in the morning," Runo said leaving his room, "Mom Fabia if you hear me I really can use your help," Rex whispered returning to his true form.

 **Neathia**

"Milady is something wrong?" a guard asked, "There is something I must attend to," the female said getting up, "Fabia you are to accompany me," she voiced, "But mother," Fabia argued, "Your bother needs guidance," the mother cut her off.

Following her mother, Fabia was concerned when her brother was mentioned and entering a cavern made out of crystal and in the back of the cavern stood a tower with a huge orb resting on the top. "Oh Sacred Orb please allow us to see Rex," Serena chanted. First, it was silent, like it was thinking it over before a bright light enveloped them

 **Earth-Rex**

Letting his head fall on his pillow, Rex soon found himself in a grassland, "Ok where am I?" Rex asked himself looking around, "Really little bro weren't you the one that asked for our help," a female voice teased. Gasping, Rex turned around to see two females, "M-Mom, F-Fabia?" Rex stuttered, "Yes it's us, my precious son," the older female said opening her arms. "Mom," Rex cried hugging her when Fabia joined in on the hug as well.

"Tell me what is wrong?" she asked, "If anyone hurt you I'll pound them," Fabia said. "It goes like this," Rex began before explaining. "Besides the weather I can see you are doing alright," Serena stated, "But the Brawlers are one member down and the creep Naga is coming to earth any day now," Rex argued, "But you organized a resistance and even believed in your friend even when it was revealed she was behind everything," his mother said, "It wasn't Alice's fault it was that fucker Naga," Rex shouted only to wince when his mother slapped him in the arm, "I may not know earth language but even I can tell that is a word I do not want coming from your mouth," Serena said, "But back to your original problem, no matter what happens when your mind leads you astray and your courage fails you always trust in your instincts," she told him.

"Trust in my instincts?" Rex asked unsure, "What she means little bro is what does your heart tell you to do?" Fabia explained, "My heart," Rex mumbled bringing hand to it forming a fist. Listening to the beat, Rex lift his head up, "It's telling me to keep doing everything I can, Earth may not have been my birthplace but I still consider it my home and I'm not about and if Naga thinks he can arrive not expecting a fight then he's got another thing coming," he declared. "There's my little warrior," Serena smiled, "Good job little bro," Fabia said also smiling, "We wish you luck and hope to see you in the flesh," Rex's birth mother stated, "Yeah see you both soon and I love you," Rex replied, "Always remember when all else fails," Fabia said trailing off, "Trust in your instincts," Rex finished (RK: I saw the comic strip for Pokemon Go and thought why not so I don't own the idea).

Waking up the Bakugan saw that Rex was smiling for the first time, "So what's gotten you to smile?" Saurus asked, "Let's just say that I had a good family reunion is all," Rex replied already in his human form and getting dressed. "Are you saying that you came into contact with your mother and sister," Whirlwind asked shocked, "Not too sure how that happened but I'm not arguing, after all, I learned one important thing," Rex said walking over too where the Bakugan were, "And that is?" Griffon asked, "When all else fails trust in your instincts," Rex finished.

Watching the news every Brawler and their parents knew what it was, "Naga's made the first move," Dan said, "Guess he got tired of waiting," Shun stated. "Any news from Alice?" Julie asked, "No she cut herself off from everyone ever since her battle against Dan as Masquerade," Runo said sadly. "So what are we going to do now?" Marucho asked, "This is going to be crazy coming from me but what if we go with our original plan of taking the fight to Naga," Dan said, "Dan that's crazy talk," his mother shouted, "It's either we try and hold him off on his turf or have him come here," Drago pointed out. "I'll stay here and hold down the fort," Rex spoke up, "And before you argue Dan someone has to protect Wavern," Rex said seeing Dan about to argue, "Besides who else will be calling in the troops," everyone was confused.

"What do you mean troops?" Joe asked and as if that was a signal, multiple screens popped up, "You guys just kick Naga's ass we'll stay here protect everyone," Chan Lee said as other children stated similar things. "As you can see I've been busy recruiting everyone here in town," Rex smirked. "You are the greatest brother a girl can ask for," Runo said hugging him.

On the way to Marucho's mansion to meet up with everyone else every Brawler gave them nods of respect, "You better take care of my sister Dan Kuso," Rex said, "Don't worry Rex we'll be fine," Runo waved. "Even then, and before you all head out a word of advice. When you think all options have been exhausted always remember to trust in your instincts," Rex told them getting nods. Seeing the jet take off, "Good luck everyone may the Powers protect you," Rex whispered.

 **Since it's been awhile since I last updated I'll continue on from here**

"Alice, it's good to see you again," Rex said seeing the young woman, "Yes after I ran into Klaus he helped me realize something," Alice revealed, "Is it too late for my help?" she asked nervous, "Like I said when we last met wither you're Alice or Masquerade you're still one of us," Rex said with a smile, "Thank you Rex," Alice said as tears started to form. "Not get on that get and go meet up with the others," Rex ordered causing Alice to smile, "Sir yes sir," she said reaching into her bag to reveal a very familiar mask, "When we next meet I hope we can have a proper battle . . . Masquerade," Rex said seeing the blonde-haired former enemy, "Sure I would like that," Alice's alter ego said with a smirk.

After Alice's departure Rex continued to keep an eye on the weather reports, "Things getting worse by the minute," Julio said, "Remember, keep an eye out for anything strange," Rex said. "Oh you mean like those Gargonoids," Chan Lee pointed out, "All Brawlers get ready," Rex announced, "I have a better solution," Wavern said glowing and soon the entire city was covered in a dome, "I don't know how long Wavern can hold the dome," Joe said, "Here take some of my magic," Rex offered. "Rex offering your magic can be very dangerous," Remus warned, "Even then Wavern needs all the energy she can get," Rex said starting the energy transfer but as soon as the two different energies came into contact a small explosion happened, "Rex are you alright?" Sirius asked, "Yeah how's the shield?" the Neathian asked, "The shields stronger then ever," Joe said, "All Brawlers listen up at the moment we have a shield up but we don't know how long it will last so keep your guard up," Rex explained.

It was then more news reports came in, "What do you mean the portal to Vestroia has vanished?" his mom shouted, "Of course why haven't I realized it sooner," Wavern said. "What's wrong? Rex asked, "With the Brawlers out of his way Naga now has a shot towards me and in turn the Infinity Core," hearing that caused Rex's eyes to widen, "All Brawlers to your stations I repeat all Brawlers to your stations Naga is finally here," Rex ordered.

* * *

All around the world Brawlers sent out their Bakugan to stop the strange Bakugan, "Ok have you seen these Bakugan before?" Remus asked, "No but I'm sure that Naga is behind it," Wavern answered. "Joe try and get in touch with the Brawlers I'm heading out to try and help out," Rex said getting up, "Sure I'll radio in if anything comes up," Joe said, "Got it, Bakugan Brawl Cyclone Whirlwind Celestial White Angel stand," Rex called out before jumping on Whirlwind. Approaching Komba's position it seemed that he arrived just in time to see them being knocked out, "Shit that power boost must have come from Naga," Rex cursed, "Joe tell everyone to fall back to Wardington," Rex told Joe, "Everyone fall back we're making our final stand at Wardington," Rex announced.

Entering the viewing deck in the tower Rex sighed in relief, "Good you all made it back safe," he said, "Yeah but we still got other things to worry about," Shun said. "Can you please explain what those Bakugan are?" the Neathian asked, "You can say those are Naga's generals, but for your question, they're Bakugan made out of two of the six attributes," Julie answered. With the help of Marucho's Butler Kaddo, it was revealed that the Bakugan the Brawlers faced in Vestroia only pretended to lose their battles to attack Earth. "Good at least Jenny and Jewls are helping Marucho out," Rex said seeing the footage, "Alright with Tayghen out of the fight who's up next?" Alice asked, "I'll handle Tricloid," Julie offered, "Joe have Billy meet Julie up in the rocky mountains," Rex said. "Good luck Julie," Runo said, "With Billy's help I'll be fine," Julie waved.

"Man I hate being out of the fight," Dan whined, "Cool it, Dan, you'll get your fight eventually, all of us will get chance to fight," Drago told his human partner. "What are you doing?" Runo asked her brother, "I'm trying to see if I can force some of the Battle Gear to activate early," Rex answered, "Is that a good idea?" Joe asked, "We need every advantage we can get Joe," Rex replied when there was an explosion, "So that what happens when you force something to happen," Drago stated. "This is Julie reporting in Tricloid has been defeated," Julie said, "And Billy is my boyfriend," she added. "On both accounts, that's great news," Joe said, "Now it's time for her sister, Rabeeder," Rex said turning to the factories near the water, "Good luck Alice," Runo said.

And soon it was reported that both Rabeeder and Hairadee were taken out of the battle, "Great that's four out of six," Rex said leaning on the rails, "Now for the last two," Dan said, "Think you can handle these two?" Joe asked, "I'm sure of it, but what about you?" Runo asked, "I have a feeling I'll be fighting soon so I'm using this time to rest up," Rex confessed.

Watching the pair leave the tower it was only minutes after that Marucho, Billy, Julie, and Klaus arrived, "Have any of you seen Alice?" Klaus asked, "No I haven't heard a word from her since her battle with Rabeeder," Rex answered. Hearing Kaddo on the Bakumeter, Rex's eyes narrowed, "Something isn't right," he thought, "Come on let's go to Dan's and Runo's position," Rex called out. Rushing out the tower, the alien prince met up with the swift ninja, "So I take it you heard 'Kaddo's' voice?" Rex asked, "Yup Kaddo calls Marucho Master Marucho so that ticked me off," Shun answered. "Please tell me this is our time to fight?" Whirlwind begged, "Yeah it is," Rex answered.

* * *

 **Alright now I'm done I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and see you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long, I honestly have no excuse besides other things getting in the way. I actually had this chapter done for a long while but it slipped my mind to update the chapter. while I would like to complete this story I know that may not be likely as my new job drains me but I will try, now let the show begin.**

Waiting at the bottom of the tower, Rex and Shun lied in wait, "Come on everyone beat their asses," Rex whispered watching all of them before realizing something, "Wait where's Chan Lee?" he asked out loud seeing Fortress, not with the others. "Ask and you shall receive," the Chinese Pyrus Brawler smirked, "Why aren't you with the others?" Shun asked, "I saw that you stop running and meet up with Alien Boy here," Chan Lee said pointing to Rex, "How did you find out?" Rex asked, "You were knocked out from the explosion a while back and I saw the form," Chan Lee explained, "And I have to say those eyes of yours are very beautiful," Rex blushed.

"Focus you two," Shun said when a three glows shine through the windows at the top of the tower exploded revealing Alpha Hydranoid, Naga and Wavern appear. "Come on let's get into action," Shun said preparing Skyress, "Chan Lee we need you to protect Wavern and Joe," Rex said receiving a nod, "BAKUGAN BRAWL," all three shouted sending the four bakugan.

"What?! How are you here?" Hal-G demanded as Chan Lee freed Alice, "You fucked up bastard," Rex shouted, "You were doing pretty well until you said Marucho's name," Shun followed, "Because Kado calls Marucho, Master Marucho," they finished. "Shun, Rex I'm so sorry I thought-," Alice began, "It's alright, you didn't realize that Hal-G still had control over your grandfather's soul," Rex cut off, "But right now we need to focus, Ability Card activate: Celestial Storm and Vortex Blade," Shun was right behind him, "Ability Card activate: Destruction Meteor Storm," Alice soon followed, "Ability Card Activate: Trident of Doom." Firing all four of their attacks, but it was blocked by Naga's Sykuria Shield, "Darkus Riot," Naga shouted, "Ability Card activate: Shield of Light," Rex counted blocking the attack, "Ability Card activate: Feather Storm/Heavens Light," while Whirlwind attacked Celestial Angel lowered Naga's power; however, the bastard was still standing.

"Darkus Magna Blast," firing a Darkus beam of energy, the attack hit Skyress square in the chest, "Shun," Rex shouted, "Pay attention to what's in front of you boy," Naga said, "Darkus Destructive Impact," tackling Whirlwind, Rex was tossed off crashing into the ground, "Celestial Arrow," Celestial White Angel called out piercing him in the arm, "Ability Card activate: Trident of Doom," Alice shouted as she kept on fighting but once more there wasn't even a scratch on Naga. "This is all pathetic, Darkus Riot," firing through both hands, Naga brought down Hydranoid and Celestial White Angel.

"Ugh, we can't lose now," Rex said getting back up, "Whirlwind get ready," he shouted pulling out his spellbook, "Ha, what will a little book do," Hal-G laughed. "Buster Cannons Link Up," Rex shouted as two gigantic cannons appeared, "Battle Gear Ability activate: Rapid Blasts," firing short bursts of energy, Naga was unprepared, "How in the world," Hal-G was speechless as to what he is currently seeing. "Relying on weapons, ha, you are pathetic," Naga said firing a storm of spears, all made of Darkus energy.

"How are things with Dan and the others?" Chan Lee asked as she, Alice, and Joe grouped up with the boys, "They're doing alright but we need to focus on what's in front of us," Shun said before shouting, "Ability Card activate: Whirlwind Lightning Sword." "I grow tired of this pointless endeavor, Bottom Zero," Naga shouted, "Shield of Light," Rex shouted; however, Naga's attack was just too great and the result was that only Fortress was standing.

"Ability Card activate: Face of Rage, show them what you got," Chan Lee shouted, "With my awesome Rage, I Fortress shall defeat any enemy that stands before me," Fortress shouted sending his swords flying. Seeing Naga's Darkus Riot approaching her Bakugan, Chan Lee went on the defensive, "Ability Card activate: Face of Grief," growing tired, Naga tail whipped Fortress sending it out of the fight.

"Naga this is enough," Wavern shouted, "So you're finally realizing that this is pointless," Naga grinned. "Joe," Chan Lee began, "Naga must have sent out a frequency to the Infinity Core blocking all commands from my Bakupod," Joe said as Alice, Shun, and Rex joined the pair. "We can't allow Naga to get his hands on the Infinity Core," Rex said grunting, "Rex your ribs," Alice said seeing blood, "I'll be fine," the Alien Prince said, "We need to hold off for the others," he grunted falling to the ground. "But how? All of our Bakugan have already been defeated," Shun said, "WAVERN," Joe shouted seeing Naga choke hold Wavern.

"UNHAND HER NAGA," Drago roared, "Ultimate Dragon," he said firing a ball of flames, "Exceed," Dan said sending the Fusion Card increasing the size of the fireball. "He survived that," Dan shouted shocked, "Bottom Zero," Naga shouted in retaliation, "Get away from her, NAGA," flying towards the siblings, he heard Wavern's voice, "Drago know that the battle is lost, the only way we can win is if you attack me yourself to prevent my brother from merging the Infinity and Silent cores together," Drago was shocked, "Wavern there is no way I can do that there we can find another way," he shouted seeing Wavern shake her head, "No Drago, there is no other way."

With tears falling from his eyes, Drago shouted, "Ultimate Dragon," as the attack was launched, time seemed to slow down as the attack passed Naga and attacked Wavern square in the chest. "God damn it," Rex shouted, "Why did it come to this," everyone else was confused, "What do you mean?" Joe asked, "The only way to prevent Naga from getting his hands on the Infinity Core was for someone else to take Wavern's life, she knew this and must have begged Drago to do it," Rex explained. "He is right, I wanted Drago to do it," Wavern's voice resonated, "Drago take good care of the Infinity Core," she said as an orb of energy entered Drago's chest.

"I'll never you Wavern," Joe said as Chan Lee hugged him.

"What's going on with Drago?" Marucho asked and from the flames, Drago once more evolved, "Of course, with the Infinity Core inside of Drago it must have brought his body through evolution," Rex said.

"Nicely done my friend, now it's the Silent core vs. the Infinity Core with the winner being the ruler of the universe," Naga roared unleashing the power of the Silent Core, "You're a bigger fool than I thought if you think I'm going to surrender so easily," Drago roared responding to Naga's actions by unleashing the Infinity Core; with both cores responding to the other there was a bright light shining. "Drago," Dan shouted running into the light, and once it was over, there was a chunk of the City floating in the air with Naga, Drago, and Dan on it.

"What are you doing here? Please let me handle Naga," Drago said, "You're not getting rid of me that easily Drago, we're a team remember together till the end," Dan smirked. "Come on let the little twerp play," Hal-G said on Naga's side of the field, "Enough stalling," Dan said, "Bakugan," Hal-G and Dan began, "Brawl," Naga and Drago finished flying towards each other.

Down below, everyone could see two clashes of energy, "This must be a battle of the gods," Rex said watching, " _Come on Drago, win this, but how can I help_ ," he thought.

"Soon Drago, I will win and the universe shall be mine," Naga roared firing his Bottom Zero, "Flame Strider," Drago shouted coating himself in bright flames. "That was a Haos ability," Runo realized, "That's it, now that you have the Infinity Core you can use every element," Dan smirked. "Good idea, as an Ultimate Bakugan I have no limits, Dive Fleet," turning into water Drago dodged the Dark Riot appearing in front of Naga, "That was an Aquos ability," Marucho said, "Enough of your silly games Drago, there is too much at stake," Naga shouted firing another Darkus Riot.

"Gate Card Open: Haos Veil," Dan shouted opening the gate card he tossed blocking the attack. "Fire Grandam," on Drago's command the symbols on his wings lit up forming a two-sided hammer, "That's a Subterra Ability," Julie recognize. "Aero Dragon," Drago shouted as an emerald flame coated his body, "Amazing that's a Ventus Ability Drago's using," Shun said watching in awe.

Watching Hal-G bring out seven Darkus Bakugan, Rex growled, "That son of a bitch, we need to help Drago," everyone else nodded, "But how? You heard the news reporter there's no way we can get there," Julie countered. "But what about the Bakugan?" Alice brought up, "You ready for the final countdown?" Rex asked his two Bakugan, "We're ready whenever you are," they responded.

As one everyone shouted, "BAKUGAN BRAWL," launching all of their bakugan, Hydranoid launched his Trident of Doom saving Drago, "Impossible," Hal-G shouted as the others appeared on the field. "If you want Drago then you'll have to go through us," Tigrerra growled, "Let's get this party started," Preyas began, "Then it's our turn," Diablo followed, "It's hammer time," Golem said going next. "I'm not letting you boys have all the fun," Skyress replied, "Please let's just put this guy down already," Whirlwind grunted taking to the air, "Time to show them the light," White Angel finished.

"Just give us the word Dan, your wish is ours to follow," Runo shouted with everyone right behind her.

"Gate Card open: Hyper Merge," Dan shouted turning Naga's guards into statues allowing Drago and the others to defeat them.

"Velocity Fang," Tigrerra growled, slicing through a Guard.

"Blue Stealth," Preyas said as he and his twin finished off another guard.

"Grand Impact," Golem cried out smacking his targeted guard.

"Destruction Meteor Storm," Skyress yelled out slamming her wing into another guard.

"Trident of Doom," Hydranoid snarled out.

"Hurricane Storm," Whirlwind declared.

"Celestial Arrow," Celestial Angel called out finishing her opponent.

"This can't be happening," Hal-G shouted seeing the Paladins all destroyed, "Bakugan Drain," Naga said draining the remaining power from his royal guards. "We need to join Drago's attack with ours, "Tigrerra shouted seeing Drago's Infinity Demon being pushed back. Forming a circle, Dan saw that there was a Bakugan for each Attribute, "You will never win Naga, it is thanks to Dan and the other Brawlers that I gained the confidence to overcome any opponent, no matter how powerful they are nor how many they seem to be," Drago said.

"He's right Naga we fight together because we're the," here Runo, Shun, Marucho, Julie, Alice, and Rex shouted all together, "BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS." Pulling out a card, Dan's voice resonated throughout the city, "Fusion Ability Card activate: Dextra Attack." Watching the attack in action, Naga is unable to handle every element attacking all at once.

Watching the Silent Core enter Drago, everyone sighed seeing that it was finally over, "Thank god," Rex said relieved. Everyone smiled seeing Alice and her Grandfather finally reunited, "Well what now?" Marucho asked, "We still have work to do," Drago said as the sky was still the same, "The only logical explanation is that Vestroia and the Human World are still merging," Michael said, "And if the two worlds finish merging then it will collapse," he finished.

"And the only way to restore Vestroia is for Drago to go back," Rex guessed, "He's correct," Drago said, "Without the two cores Vestroia can never be restored."

"Then all Drago has to do is to put them back, right?" Dan said, "It's not that simple, now that the two cores have merged with Drago then he can't just simply remove them from his body," Michael said. "In other words, Drago will be Vestroia's core," Skyress said shocking everyone, "Yes Dan it is true," Drago said crushing Dan's hopes. "But what about the rest of you?" Runo asked, "They will have to return with me to Vestroia and once I become the new core, the barrier between this world and Vestroia will be sealed shut," Drago answered, "Whirlwind, Celestial Angel," Rex began, "I relieve you of your duty's."

"Rex, what are you saying?" Whirlwind demanded, "I can't be the only one with Bakugans still on earth, and besides you deserve your R&R," Rex smiled but there were tears flowing out. "Can we have one last picture together?" Rex asked seeing that his dad had a camera on him.

Once the pictures were taken, all the brawlers stood on the hillside, "Once last time gang all together now," Rex said trying to put on a brave face, and everyone nodded, "BAKUGAN BRAWL," they shouted launching all the Bakugan they had. After they sent there's out all the other Bakugan soon followed. "Have a nice Vacation you two," Rex whispered as he watched Vestroia being restored and the sky returned to normal.

 **Months later**

Closing his locker, Rex sighed, "To think it's only been a couple months since we've returned the Bakugan to Vestroia," he told himself. "Hey Rex, the headmaster wants to talk to you," a professor told him, "Thanks sensei," Rex said doing a two finger salute.

In the headmaster's office, Rex saw Ozpin and Glynda there, "Hey old man, Tharja-Sensei said that you needed me," Rex said, "Hello Rex, and yes I did," Ozpin said sipping from his mug, "We discovered this transmission earlier and wanted to have you to have a look at it," Glynda said typing on her pad.

" _Hello little brother_ ," Rex froze hearing the voice, " _We hope you got this message, we wanted to know how you've been since our first meeting and hope you're doing well. Take care little brother, see you soon_." Rex smiled hearing his sister's voice.

"Is that all?" Rex asked and seeing the dismissal wave, Rex left using his magic to teleport away.

Appearing in an alleyway near the cafe, Rex entered, "I'm home," he shouted, "Rex we miss you," one of his many fangirls said. "Get away from my brother," Runo screeched out. "So pup how was school?" Sirius asked sitting at the counter, "Fine, and what about you?" Rex fired back, "It's been nice, I ran into Dumbledore while in England," Sirius noted. "Let me guess, he asked about my whereabouts," Rex pointed out.

"Yup, I only told him that you were already enrolled in another magical school knowing that Beacon enrolls a bit younger than Hogwarts," Sirius said chuckling at the mental image of Dumbledore's furious face. "How are you doing sis?" Rex asked his sister, "I'm fine . . . It's just that I miss Tigrerra," Runo sighed, "I know how you feel," Rex smiled, "But then again how is your relationship with Dan," he smirked at her blushing face. "Shut it, mister, what about you? When are you going to get a date," Runo said ruffling his hair, "Not at the moment, with school and everything going on," Rex said but Runo could read between the lines, knowing about his true appearance.

 **Now for the second season of Bakugan, should White Angel and Whirlwind return or should two new Bakugan take their place? I may not be able to put a Poll up thanks to Moon's Aura so just send it through the reviews, have a nice day**


	12. Road trip to Vestroia

It's been three years since the battle against Naga was fought and the Bakugans were returned to the newly formed Vestroia. On earth, Rex and the other brawlers were enjoying the peace and quiet; though quite a few people have noted that they were itching to have a good brawl or two, as there are some changes here and there within the newly rebuilt city. Couple wise, Runo and Dan finally admitted their feelings for each other, getting screams of 'FINALLY' from the other Brawlers and their families, while Billy brought the silver-haired Subterra Brawler on his around the world trip as Chun-lee bonded with Joe as she helped him get over Wavern's death. On the other hand, Marucho is currently trying to develop some technology for the medical department to increase the recovery of those with diseases and the like while Shun was still the silent ninja that he is and kept on training. 

However, for Rex, he was, "Oh for all that is Bakugan can't the old timer ever give up," the Alien Prince groaned after getting another letter from Dumbledore about his acceptance into Hogwarts. "I mean this was brought to the ICW (International Council of Wizards; basically the Magical version of the UN) and they said that I don't have to go to Hogwarts as I'm doing just fine in Japan," he said.

"This is Dumbledore we're talking about, pup," Sirius said while reading the newspaper, "He's made himself to being the next Merlin and doesn't like it when someone breaks his web of plots," he points out.

"See you later Padfoot, I'm chilling with Marucho and Dan today and agreed we'll be meeting at the park," Rex called out.

 **In Vestroia**

Watching from within the Core of Vestroia, Drago and the sages could watch in distress and despair watching these humans invade their homeworld being enslaved. "I've had enough sitting around and doing nothing," Drago growled out watching his friends being captured one by one. 

"We know how you feel young one but there isn't much we can do," Apollinaire said trying to sooth Drago's rage while trying to calm his own.

"There is one thing we can do," Frosch points out looking at his fellow sages.

"While we can separate the cores from Drago we can extract a small piece of it out so that Vestroia can still be held together so that Drago can find the partner needed to free the Bakugan," Exedra said.

"I already know the perfect human for the job," Drago said.

 **On earth**

Meeting up with Marucho and Dan, the three boys were soon joined up with Runo and Julie. "So Rex," Julie began, "Has any of the girls in that school of yours caught your eye yet?" She asked grinning.

Rex's eye rolled at his old friend's teasing, "Sorry to disappoint but the girls at the school have not caught my eye. I have told them repeatedly that I'm currently not looking for anyone but they still do not give up," he said. 

Seeing Marucho sigh, Dan asked him what's wrong, "I don't know, but a couple of months ago I suddenly felt like something is wrong but can't put my finger on it," the little Aquos Brawler said. Seeing that Runo and Julie saying the same thing Runo added, "I got a call from Alice a few months ago asking about Hydranoid and the other Bakugan, but the expression on her face looked like she saw a nightmare," she said.

Entering the more secluded part of the park, the group jumped back in shock when a portal appeared out of nowhere, though what shocked them, even more, was that the portal was very familiar. "A portal, but the last time we saw one of these was when," Julie was cut off when a small circular item exited the still opened color, "A Bakugan, but which one is it?" Runo asked. 

Walking closer, Dan picked up the Bakugan feeling like he just reunited with an old friend, "Drago is that you?" He asked hoping this wasn't a dream. "Long time no see old friend," Drago said opening up, "And it's nice to see the rest of you as well," he told them. It was only a second before the rest of the group, minus Rex, bombarded Drago with questions, "Enough, before I get to your questions I need to you all to turn around so that I can talk to Dan for a second," Drago told them.

As the girls closed their eyes, the boys glanced behind them noticing that Dan was about to jump with Drago into the portal. "Come on Marucho, let's get back into the brawl," Rex whispered towards the little man. When Dan jumped in Rex and Marucho quickly followed, "Marucho, Rex what are you two doing here?" Dan asked spotting them.

"If you thought that you and Drago are going to do this alone then think again," Marucho told him, "Yeah once a team always a team," Rex said before shrugging, "Sure Runo might kill me for ditching her but you're going to need all the help you can get," he continued.

 **Vestroia**

"So this is Vestroia huh," Rex said, "But where are the Bakugan?" He asked looking around.

"That's the thing," Drago began, "It was only a year or so after Vestroia was restored, called New Vestroia, that humans called the Vestals arrived and started collecting Bakugan like we were animals and forced us to fight. It was only after Tigerra and the others were being captured that I could not sit on the sidelines any longer," he explained.

"What about White Angel and Whirlwind? Were they captured as well?" Rex asked.

"I do not know," Drago replied.

Unknown to the humans, they were being spied on by two different forces.

"So this is the breach huh," a small pink haired teen said laughing, "They look like fun, come on Volt we have a party to begin."

"Mira take a look at this," a silver-haired man said calling to an orange haired girl. 

"Wait I heard about them from Tigerra and the other Bakugan," a different teen said.

"So these are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers," Mira said, "I'll be back, if they are to battle here then they'll need a gauntlet," she said exiting the room. 

Returning to the others, the three have been walking around for a while now, "Come on we've been walking around for a while now when's the action going to happen," Dan whined.

"I see that Dan is still the same even, even after three years," Drago noted.

"If it's a battle then it's a battle you get," a rough sounding male said from above.

Looking up the original brawlers see a pink haired squirt and a buff looking orange haired guy. "Drago update please?" Rex asked seeing them.

Though it wasn't Drago who answered, "Their names are Volt and Lync, two of the Vexos' top brawlers," turning around, Rex tried to hide his blush seeing an orange haired girl wearing a jumpsuit that showed her developing figure extremely well.

"So that's Dragonoid," Lync said seeing him, "The Prince will be happy to have his collection finally complete," he said chuckling.

"What collection?" Marucho demanded, not liking the sound of that.

"You see the prince has turned all of the Bakugan belonging to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers into bronze statues for his collection, and now that Drago has revealed himself he will finally complete his collection," Volt said.

 **Neathia**

In the chamber holding the orb used to contact Rex, the orb glowed a green and yellow energy and inside the stone was too shadowed figures, both of them female, before vanishing into thin air. 

**New Vestroia**

"You are going to need this if you want to brawl," Mira said handing Dan a Gauntlet. "Arriving here to New Vestroia, the Vexos developed a new way to battle by using the gauntlets to use the Ability Cards," she explained.

"So an old dog learning a new trick," Rex grinned, "Alright Dan show them how the Bakugan Battle Brawlers brawl," he called out.

"Alright Dan follow me," Mira said as Lync and Volt also got ready with their own gauntlets.

"Gauntlet Power Strike," all four screamed out.

Seeing as he didn't have a gate card, Dan turned to Mira, "One of the changes was that there were to be only one Gate Card per round and it is in clockwise, if there are more than two people brawling," Mira explained.

"Gate Card Set," Volt called out.

"Bakugan Brawl," all four shouted launching their Bakugan, and appearing in his usual display Drago's current form was different from the last time they saw him.

"You know with how many forms Drago has been through, especially with the Infinity Core, I feel like this is an anime at the moment," Rex muttered.

Even with the new coat of style for the Bakugan Battles, Dan still won the battle. "So tell us, when did you realize that the Bakugan were more than just the mindless beast that the Vexos have said?" Rex said still trying to get rid of his blush.

"It was when I saw Hydranoid being turned into a statue," the girl told them. "Oh, and before I forget the name is Mira Clay, Leader of the Bakugan Resistance," she said with a smile making Rex blush.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rex said crossing his arms, "Let's get to that base of yours and bring us up to speed already, the sooner we kick some Vexos butt the better," he continued. 

"Well I only have enough room for two extra people," Mira said turning to her bike.

"Don't worry about me," Rex said as wings appeared from his back, "I can follow you just fine," he told her.

With the sun behind him, Mira blushed seeing the angel-like human in front of her, having Dan and Marucho ride with her Mira had Rex follow behind as they went back to the Resistance Base. "So how do you Vexos know of us Brawlers anyways?" Rex asked flying next to Mira. 

"The Bakugan, there are Murals depicting the various battles against Naga and his minions as well as other things," Mira answered. "I have to say it is an honor to meet living legends," she said but then had a look of confusion on her face, "But the legends also told of you being from a different dimension as well," she points out.

"I'll reveal that form later so I won't have to do it more than once," Rex told her.

Arriving at the BBL mobile base, they were met with two other males, "Rex, Dan, Marucho, I would like to introduce to you Ace and Baron," Mira said.

"Oh man it's a great honor," Baron said, "But tell me are you really from a different dimension?" He asked.

Shrugging, Rex releases his disguise though he didn't see Mira blush when Rex opened his eyes, "Let me introduce myself, I am Rex second in line for the Throne of Neathia and the dual Haos/Ventus Brawler of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers," pointing to Dan, Rex introduced his companions, "Dan over there is the leader of the Battle Brawlers with Drago as his main partner while Marucho here is the Aquos Brawler and tech guy," Rex said pointing to Marucho.

"I have to ask was Angelo and Diablo with you when they were captured?" Marucho asked wanting to know.

"Honestly, we don't know, we didn't find them when the Vexos started trying to collect the Bakugan belonging to the Battle Brawlers," Mira said.

Here Baron turned to Rex with sadness in his eyes, "Master Rex ill accept any punishment for losing both Whirlwind and White Angel to the Vexos," he said staring at Rex in the eyes.

"There will be no punishment, Baron for I know you fought with all your strength and that is enough for me, but know this we will get our comrades back," Rex said reapplying his illusion. But everyone, Bakugan included, jumped when a familiar portal opened up and two Bakugan popped out, one of the Bakugan had white as the main color signifying that it was Haos while the other had green allowing everyone to know that it was a Ventus Bakugan.

"Hello there Prince Rex," the Haos Bakugan said bowing along with the Ventus Bakugan, "We were sent to be your Bakugan while you help the resistance free the Bakugan here on Vestroia from the Vexos grip," she, by the female tone of voice, said. "Yes, we know that Whirlwind and White Angel are dear to you and will help in any way we can," she, again by the feminine tone of voice, said.

"Wow two Bakugan not from New Vestroia," Ace said watching the Bakugan interact with each other.

"Hey you three," Mira said towards the humans from earth and the alien prince from another planet, "I think a wardrobe change is in order if you want to be part of the group, think of it as a welcome to the family thing," the Subterra Brawler said.

Given their own private rooms, the guys were given clothes to change into. Stepping out of the room first was Dan as he was now garbed in a gold-trimmed long sleeved overcoat and darker colored 'shoulder pads' on his shoulders. His sleeves go past his wrist forming a slight upward V-shape. He wears this over a light blue sleeveless shirt. He wears white pants with grey pinstriped patches on his hips that are outlined in blue. The bottoms of his pants are neatly tucked into his black boots and are supported by a white and blue belt with a square belt buckle and wears suspender-like straps on his waist with gold buckles. He wore black fingerless gloves nearly identical to the ones he wore. Next up was Marucho, who was wearing white shorts with a sky blue shirt and a vest over it and blue fingerless gloves along with blue shoes. The last one out was Rex, who now wore a silver undershirt under a white sleeveless hooded jacket with a green trim line as for the pants he copied Dan except it was a reverse color of his jacket ending the outfit in silver combat boots and silver fingerless gloves.

Ace nodded seeing them in their vestal style outfits, "Now to complete the look," he said tossing Marucho a blue Gauntlet and Rex a yellow Gauntlet.

"So Master Rex, it would be an honor to battle you in a brawl," Baron said challenging Rex.

"You want to battle me? I accept but don't think that three years of inactivity would make me rusty," Rex said snapping his fingers resulting in his spellbook to appear. 

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Mira asked blinking in surprise. 

"That is a secret I will reveal in due time Mira," Rex said smirking then turning away, so he didn't see Mira blush a bit.

"Ok you two we still need a name," Rex said to the two Bakugan.

"I am, Haos Sorceress," the Haos Bakugan said. "While you can call me Ventus Kunoichi," the Ventus Bakugan introduce.

Outside the mobile base of the Resistance, Rex and Baron stood only two football fields apart. Flipping the card in the air, the compartment for the cards slid open, "Gauntlet," both he and Baron began, "Power Strike," as both gauntlets glowed yellow, Rex pulled out a Gate Card, "Gate Card Set," launching the card the alien prince held his Haos Bakugan in his hands. "Ready for a brawl Baron?" Rex called out.

"Of course, I am Master Rex," Baron answered. "Bakugan Brawl stand Mega Nemus, let's show Master Rex what we're made of," he called out. As Nemus rolled onto the field, there stood an imposing figure with the image of an Egyptian King.

Looking at the G Power, Rex saw that Nemus' was at 450, "Ok I guess we can work with that, you ready Sorceress?" He asked his Haos Bakugan, "Of course I'm willing to battle with you, my prince," she replied. "Bakugan Brawl, Haos Sorceress stand," Rex said launching Sorceress onto the field. Appearing in a flash of light, all the males present had to blush seeing as this female bakugan wore a romper features a high neck with a sheer black mesh neckline, a deep V-neck silhouette, a cheeky cutback, and a white, gold, and blue galaxy print with electric wires connecting constellations. Go for the futuristic look in this cute wire skirt featuring an iridescent silver pattern and a slim waistband with a white cloak with yellow sparkles feather cloak. Though with her dirty blonde hair, Rex thought she was a bit like Dark Magician Girl from the Yu-Gi-Oh series. 

[Rex: 100% Life Force, Baron: 100% Life Force]

Haos Mega Nemus: 450 G

Haos Sorceress: 560 G

"I'll let you go first, Baron," Rex said.

Getting over his blush, Baron looked at Sorceress' G Power and was shocked, "A Power Level of 560?!" He said shocked. Shaking his head, Baron slide an Ability Card into his Gauntlet, "Ability Card activate: Bolting Arrow," as the energy gathered around Nemus' staff Sorceress' G Power was cut in half.

Sorceress G Power 560 ÷ Bolting Arrow ability cared 2 total amount 280

As the bolt was fired out of the weapon it hit Sorceress square on, "Damn that hurt a little," she noted.

"Here allow this to help, Double Ability Card Activate: Aura Aurora plus Aurora Pandora," Rex called out inserting the two cards in the Gauntlet. As the Northern Lights appeared over the field small sparkles rained over Sorceress restoring her strength.

Haos Sorcerer 280G × Ability Card Aura Aurora 2 total amount 560G.

Though when the second Ability Card activated Aurora Pandora worked by using the existing Northern Lights and gathering it in Sorceress' hands before firing it at Nemus

Haos Sorceress 560G + Aurora Pandora 100G total amount 660G

Thinking quickly, Baron pulled out another Ability Card and slid it into the Gauntlet, "Ability Card Activate: Shade Ring, with this Ability Card it can cancel out my opponent's Ability." Saying this, the rings of Nemus' back glowed as a pyramid-shaped shield appeared blocking the attack.

"I have to say quick footwork there Baron," Rex complimented, "But that isn't going to be enough, Ability Card Activate: Heavenly Thunder."

Haos Sorceress 660G + Heavenly Thunder 120G total amount 780G

Unlike last time Baron couldn't defend from it allowing the attack to hit Nemus square in the chest before Nemus was forced back into ball form from the attack.

[Baron Life Force: 40%]

Dan had to blink, "It went down by that much, damn that's brutal," he noted but his mind went back to his own battle with Mira against Lync and Volt.

"I have to say not too shabby there Baron," Rex complimented once more.

"Thank you, but I'm not done yet," Baron said picking up Nemus from the ground.

"Then come show me what you got," Rex said, "Gate Card Set, Bakugan Brawl Ventus Kunoichi stand," he called out going for his second Bakugan partner.

Standing a half a head short then Sorceress this emerald red-haired female wore a Forest Green leather Romper with a Black Silk Waist Wrap Belt as her arms were covered in a Dark Cyan velvet spiral arm straps ending in forest green fingerless leather gloves as her legs were covered in a Cyan mesh leggings with the open-toed shoes completing the look.

"Bakugan Brawl Nemus Stand," Baron said but then pulled out a cube of all things, "Come Bakugan Trap Piercian." opening up, Piercian looked like a golem made of brick with two shields on the forearm.

Ventus Kunoichi 590G

Haos Nemus 450G + Bakugan Trap Piercian 350G total amount 800G

"Bakugan Trap?" Rex said curious about them.

"Yes, Bakugan Traps are something new," Mira began, "As you saw that are differently shaped than the regular ball form of the normal Bakugan that give additional help to the Bakugan," she explained.

"Please tell me we get one as well?" Dan asked excitedly.

"Of course," Mira answered.

Returning to the match, Baron went first, "Double Ability Card Activate: Heaven's Wrath and Mirror Shot," as the Gauntlet glowed the shields on Piercian's arms turned into mirrors as one pointed on Nemus and the other at Kunoichi.

Haos Nemus and Piercian 800G + Ability Card Heaven's Wrath 130G total amount 930G

Seeing the attack being absorbed into the mirror and fired from the other, Rex went into action, "Ability Card Activate: Typhoon Shield and Vanishing Wind."

Before the attack could hit a wall of howling wind appeared before it vanished along with Kunoichi nowhere in sight. "Vanishing Wind is an Ability Card that hides my Bakugan from sight along with cutting the Opponent's G Power in half," Rex explained.

Haos Nemus and Piercian 800G ÷ Ability Card Vanishing Wind total amount 400G

Ventus Kunoichi 590G + Ability Card 170G total amount 760G

In a bit of a panic, Baron looked around, "Oh man where is Kunoichi," he asked himself.

"Calm down Baron and think," Mira shouted from the sides.

Nodding Baron took a deep breath but it was too late as Rex went for the kill, "Fusion Card Activate: Hurricane Blitz," he called out.

Ventus Kunoichi 760G + Fusion Ability Card 200G total amount 960G

Appearing behind Nemus and Piercian, Kunoichi unleashed her assault of kicks and punches ending the fight.

[Baron Life Force: 0%]

Sighing, Baron looked up to see Rex walking up to him, "That was a nice battle Baron, if you want I can teach you a few things," Rex said extending his hand.

Gladly taking it, Baron smiled, "It would be an honor to be trained by you, Master Rex," he said excitedly. 

"So Mira what's the game plan?" Marucho asked turning to the Subterra Brawler.

"Our next plan of attack won't be for a couple days," Mira said, "That will give me a couple of days to teach you three a couple things," she told the two Earthlings and the Alien Prince.

"In the meantime how about we hit the bed," Rex said seeing that the sun was setting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers before the story, I have to ask should Rex go to Hogwarts? If yes, I was thinking during the Triwizard and another question, I'm having some doubts about Mira being the girl for the pairing so I'm asking who should be paired up with Rex and comment it in the reviews below. Now on with the story.**

A couple of days since arriving in New Vestroia a lot has happened, first off Baron was able to overcome his fears and doubts about losing Nemus like he did Celestial Angel, Whirlwind, and Blade Tigrerra while Marucho reunited with Angelo/Diablo followed by gaining a new partner in the form of Elfin. The Resistance also gained a new member in the form of Shun when he jumped in to help Dan battle Gus and Spectra; the Subterra and Pyrus Members of the Vexos.

"Why didn't you join us after saving Marucho from Mylene?" Dan asked when the thought suddenly occurred to him.

"He must have been trying to look for Skyress, not knowing that she is now a lawn ornament for some snot nose prince," Rex said.

"What was that?" Shun asked wanting to make sure that he heard Rex correctly.

"Yeah, when the Vestals came to new Vestroia some brat turned all of our Bakugan, minus Drago, into statues," Rex said.

"So what's the plan?" Shun asked crossing his arms.

"Alpha City to destroy the Dimension Controller," Mira answered. "By destroying the Controller the Bakugan will be able to go to beast form allowing the people of Vestal to see that the Bakugan are more than just mindless animals," she explained.

"So how do we get in the building housing the Dimension Controller?" Marucho asked the big question.

"You're going to have to figure that out on your own," Mira asked, "I need something to do while in Alpha City," she said.

Raising an eyebrow, Rex shrugged, "If you need back up say it now," he told her.

"No, this is something that I must do alone, the rest of you need to destroy the Controller," Mira said.

Finally reaching the done city of Alpha City, Shun took them in while Mira went her separate way. "So word on the street is that there's a little competition where the Controller is said to reside in," Ace said while the group was in a park.

"So what are the rules for the Tournaments?" Rex asked.

"There are two different competitions, one single and the other one is a tag battle," Ace answered.

"We could use the Competitions to have someone sneak us in while the two in the tag battle overload the Controller," Shun theorized.

"So who are the ones that are going to battle?" Baron asked.

"Well, Marucho can enter the single rounds and purposely loses so he can sneak in the others while me and someone else battles," Rex said voicing his thoughts.

"That can work," Marucho admitted.

"Hey there is no way I'm going to purposely lose a brawl," Diablo demanded before switching to Angelo, "Take one for the Team, Diablo, if Marucho was to sneak the rest of the group while Ace and Rex Brawls we'll be able to destroy the Controller and free the Pokémon," the angel said. Switching over to Diablo, "Fine but I expect you to use a different Bakugan," he said.

On the day of the tournament, Ace, and Rex wearing masks to hide their identity, both boys stood on their platforms waiting for their match to start.

"Alright Ladies and Gentle, now off to our second round of the tag battle tournament," the MC called out. "In the left corner are the sisters of the Dark Angels, Annie and Vanessa," waving to the crowd, Rex could tell that these two are like the JJ Dolls from earth. "In the right corner, taking the name after the Legendary Heroes, put your hands together for Haos and Darkus of the Battle Brawlers," smirking, Rex and Ace crossed their arms and grinned.

"Remember to battle as hard as possible, for the plan to work," Rex whispered.

"No need to remind me," Ace replied in the same hushed up tone.

"Gauntlet," all four competitors began, "Power Strike," they finished.

"Gate Card Set," Vanessa cried out.

"Bakugan Brawl, Haos Anchorsaur/Hammersaur," the so-called Dark Angels called out. As the Bakugan burst out of their Ball forms appearing as bipedal crocodiles with Hammersaur having claws on its hands.

"Bakugan Brawl," the guys began, "Go, Darkus Percival," Ace said, "Haos Sorceress trap them in a spell," Rex chanted.

[Vanessa Life Force: 100%, Annie Life Force: 100%]

Haos Hammersaur (Vanessa) G Power: 400

Haos Anchorsaur (Annie) G Power: 400

[Ace Life Force: 100%, Rex Life Force: 100%]

Dark Percival G Power: 450

Haos Sorceress G Power: 560

"Ability Card Activate: Honing Claw," Vanessa called out sliding the Ability Card in the Gauntlet. As the claws glowed a light yellow, the Bakugan launched the attack on the opponent.

Haos Hammersaur G Power 400 + Ability Card Honing Claw 150 = 550 G Power

"Percival-," Ace began but Rex cut him off, "Ability Card Activate: Illusion's Light," he called out. Waving her hand, Sorceress released a bright light causing Hammersaur's attack to U-Turn back at the sender.

"What was that?!" Vanessa called out shocked.

"Illusion's Light is an Ability Card that sends the opponent's Ability right back at them while also decreases my opponent's G Power by two hundred," Rex explained.

Haos Hammersaur G Power 550 - Ability Card Illusion's Light 200 = 350 G Power

Haos Anchorsaur G Power 400 - Ability Card Illusion's Light 200= 200 G Power

"Ability Card Activate," Ace began sliding the Ability Card in the Gauntlet, "Darkus Thunder."

Haos Hammersaur G Power 350 - Ability Card Darkus Thunder 200= 150 G Power

Haos Anchorsaur G Power 200 - Ability Card Darkus Thunder 200= 0 G Power

Seeing Annie about to pull out an Ability Card, Rex made his move, "Ability Card Activate Binding Chain," appearing around Anchorsaur the chain canceled all Ability Cards from activating.

Haos Hammersaur 150 G Power - Ability Card Binding Chain 100= 50 G Power

As the Darkus Thunder made contact with the opponent it caused them to revert to ball form.

[Vanessa Life Force: 50% Annie Life Force: 20%]

"Man this is easy," Ace cockily said smirking.

"Ace you just jinxed us," Rex groaned, "Now something will happen that will cause our situation to go from good to shitty," he said.

"Hey losers what's with the masks?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, too scared to show your face when you lose?" Vanessa giggled.

Before Ace could make a response, Rex held him back, "Don't fall for it, they're just trying to make us fall for their taunts," he said. Turning to their opponents, Rex chuckled, "My you must really suck at being Brawlers if you have to taunt us," he said.

Now a bit mad, Annie fired back, "Suck huh I'm going to make you eat your words."

"If you say so," Rex said, "Gate Card Set, Bakugan Brawl Venus Kunoichi Stand," he cried out sending out his second Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl, go Darkus Percival," Ace said.

Dark Percival G Power: 450

Ventus Kunoichi G Power: 590

"Bakugan Brawl, Haos Anchorsaur/Hammersaur," the girls said.

Haos Hammersaur (Vanessa) G Power: 400

Haos Anchorsaur (Annie) G Power: 400

"Ability Card Activate: Ninja Art Sonic Blast," appearing around Kunoichi's wrists were two gauntlets and punching them both at the same time sent a screeching noise.

"Damn it, make it stop," Annie cried out as the sisters held their ears.

Haos Hammersaur G Power 400 - Ability Card Ninja Art Sonic Blast 150= 250 G Power

Haos Anchorsaur G Power 400 - Ability Card Ninja Art Sonic Blast 150= 250 G Power

Venus Kunoichi G Power 590 + Ability Card Ninja Art Sonic Blast 150= 740 G Power

With the Dark Angels out of commission, Ace finished off the fight, "Ability Card Activate: Tri Gunner," Ace called out.

Darkus Percival G Power 450 + Ability Card Tri Gunner 300= 750 G Power

Creating three orbs of Darkus Energy, Percival fired the attack ending the battle as Ace took Haos Hammersaur and Rex gained Haos Anchorsaur.

[Vanessa Life Force: 0% Annie Life Force: 0%]

Grinning, the platforms the teams were on moved back to their respective places so that the next team could battle. "So how do you think Dan and the others are?" Ace whispered so that no one could hear them.

Watching the next Match, Rex answered, "Knowing Shun, he'll lead them to the control room quicker than if he was here battling."

A couple of hours later, Ace and Rex, without their masks on, stood against a male and female pair: Maxie and Hillary when their names were announced. "Gauntlet, Power Strike," they called out as their gauntlets shined.

"Gate Card Set," Hillary began before she and Maxie released their Bakugan. "Go, Subterra Varies/ Ventus Fly Beetle," they said.

"Bakugan Brawl, go, Darkus Percival/ Appear before us Ventus Kunoichi," Ace and Rex voiced out.

[Maxie Life Force: 100% Hillary: 100%]

Subterra Varies G Power: 350

Ventus Fly Beetle G Power: 350

[Ace Life Force: 100% Rex Life Force: 100%]

Dark Percival G Power: 450

Ventus Kunoichi G Power: 590

"Ability Card Activate: Paralyzing Dust," Hillary began.

Ventus Fly Beetle G Power 350 + Ability Card Paralyzing Dust 100= 450 G Power

"Ability Card Activate: Granite Blast," Maxie cried out.

Subterra Varies G Power 350 G Power + Ability Card Granite Blast 100 G Power= 450 G Power.

Flying above its opponents, the beetle-like Bakugan released a glittering powder while Varies slammed its staff on the ground causing pieces of rocks to burst from the ground heading straight for the opposing Bakugan as well.

"Ability Card Activate: Typhoon Shield," Rex called out, "Typhoon Shield is an Ability Card that not only cancels out your ability but also reverts my opponent's Bakugan to their base level," Rex explained.

Appearing around Percival and Kunoichi the wall of wind blew away the glitter while also being able to block the Granite Blast.

Ventus Fly Beetle G Power 450 - Ability Card 100= 350 G Power

Subterra Verias G Power 450 - Ability Card 100=350 G Power

Growling Hillary inserted two more Ability Card, "Ability Card Activate: Mega Spear, Fusion Ability Card Activate: Sonic Buzzer," she cried out.

Ventus Fly Beetle G Power 450 + Ability Card Mega Spear 100 + Fusion Ability Card Sonic Buzzer 200= 750 G Power.

Maxie soon followed his partner, "Fusion Ability Card Activate: Primal Rage," he cried out.

Subterra Verias G Power 450 + Fusion Ability Card Primal Rage 200= 650 G Power.

"Double Ability Card Activate," Ace began snapping into action as Fly Beetle was heading right for Percival, "Black Maiden then Misty Shadow," appearing from Percival's shadow stood a silhouette of a woman that took Fly Beetle's attacks head-on before turning into a mist coating Fly Beetle from horn to wing.

Ventus Fly Beetle G Power 750 - Ability Card Misty Shadow 300= 450 G Power

"Now Ability Card Activate: Darkus Thunder," Ace said.

Ventus Fly Beetle G Power 450 - Ability Card Darkus Thunder 200= 250 G Power

Darkus Percival G Power 450 + Ability Card Darkus Thunder 300= 750 G Power

Spinning in a Drill, Percival struck Fly Beetle causing it to revert to Ball form, "Oh come on," Hillary groaned seeing her Life Gauge drop.

[Hillary Life Force: 60%]

On the other side of the field, Verias slammed his staff on the ground giving out a war cry then charged in, "Here's a little support Verias, Ability Card Activate: Granite Blast," Maxie cried out.

Subterra Verias G Power 650 + Ability Card Granite Blast 100= 750 G Power

"Ability Card Activate: Guiding Wind, Fusion Ability Card: Burst Stream," Rex called out sliding in the two Ability Cards.

Ventus Kunoichi G Power 590 + Ability Card Guiding Wind 150 + Fusion Ability Burst Stream 200= 940 G Power

Starting off, a stream of wind gathered around Kunoichi's feet allowing her to glide around the pieces of stones before bursting forward kicking the ape in the chest also sending it to Ball form.

[Maxie Life Force: 40%]

"Come on let's end this already," Ace said sending a Gate Card onto the field, "Bakugan Brawl, go Darkus Percival."

"Bakugan Brawl rise Haos Sorceress," Rex chanted.

Haos Sorceress G Power: 560

Dark Percival G Power: 450

"Go, Subterra Varies/ Ventus Fly Beetle," Maxie and Hilary said.

Subterra Varies G Power: 350

Ventus Fly Beetle G Power: 350

"Ability Card Activate: Mega Spear," Hillary cried out, "Ability Card Activate: Staff Assault," Macie followed up.

Subterra Varies G Power 350 + Ability Card Staff Assault 100= 450 G Power

Ventus Fly Beetle G Power 350 + Ability Card Mega Spear 100=450 G Power

"Dual Ability Card Activate: Paralyzing Light and Binding Chain," Rex called out.

Holding out a wand Sorceress pulled out of nowhere, she invoked a blinding light that paralyzed and stopped Fly Beetle and Varies from moving; nullifying their Abilities then chains appeared, once more, out of nowhere trapping the opposing Bakugan.

Subterra Varies G Power 450 - Ability Card 100= 350 G Power

Ventus Fly Beetle 450 - Ability Card 100= 350 G Power

"Thanks for the opening, Rex," Ace told him, "Now dual Ability Card Activate: Tri-Gunner + Darkus Thunder," he said.

Subterra Varies 350 G Power - Ability Card Darkus Thunder 200= 150 G Power

Ventus Fly Beetle 350 G Power - Ability Card Darkus Thunder 200= 150 G Power

Darkus Percival 450 G Power + Ability Card Tri-Gunner 300 + Ability Card Darkus Thunder 300= 1050 G Power

As the two attacks swirled together, Maxie and Hillary could only watch as their Bakugan were taken from them as their Life Force dropped to zero.

[Maxie Life Force: 0% Hillary Life Force: 0%]

"Now that was an amazing battle," the MC said into the mic, "But will these mysterious Battlers have what it takes to face off against the Vexos members Lync and Volt? Stay tuned because that question will be answered shortly."

"So we're facing the squirt and the brute huh," Rex muttered, "And to think they're using my elements against me and that pisses me off."

"Come on Rex stay in the game," Ace told him, "We need to keep up the battle in order to overpower the Controller to free the Bakugan," he reminded him.

"Yeah, you're right," Rex said shaking his head. "Hey, Ace you have a Trap Bakugan as well don't you? Then use it, the Trap Bakugan could be a big help in overloading the Controller," he told the Darkus Brawler.

After an hour of chilling off, it was time for their match, "Welcome back to the Bakugan Battle Tournament, the pressures on to see which Team makes it to victory," the MC said. "Will it be the mysterious duo known as the Bakugan Brawlers or the might Vexos?" he said.

"Remember we need to keep the battle going as long as we can," Ace whispered, "No need to tell me twice," Rex whispered back.

"Gauntlet Power Strike," they all screamed out.

"I'll start things off," Ace said sending a Gate Card onto the field, "Gate Card Set, Bakugan Brawl go Darkus Percival."

From their spot, it seems that Volt would be battling first, "Bakugan Brawl, rise Haos Mega Brontes," he said revealing a clown like Bakugan.

Darkus Percival 450 G Power

Haos Mega Brontes 500 G Power

"Gate Card Open," Ace cried out then pulled out an Ability Card, "Ability Card Activate: Darkus Driver."

Darkus Percival 450 G Power + Gate Card Darkus Reactor 200 + Darkus Driver 200= 850 G Power

"Ability Card Activate: Maniactus Magical," Volt countered canceling the Gate Card and Ability Card.

Percival 850 G Power - Ability Card Maniactus Magical 400= 450 G Power

"Now to give you a little scare, Ability Activate Ghost Cell," Volt continued trapping Percival in an illusion.

"Don't worry Ace, the Calvary's here," he said copying the line from a video game he played back on Earth, "Bakugan Brawl Appear before us Haos Sorceress," he chanted.

Haos Sorceress 560 G Power

This was countered by Lync and his Mechanical Bakugan Altair, "Finally some action, Bakugan Brawl go Ventus Altair," the pink haired squirt said.

"A Mechanical Bakugan?" Rex said shocked to see such a thing.

"Surprised," Lync said snickering, "This is one of the Professor's newest toys," he said.

"And the fucking thing as a Power Level of 900?!" Ace said shocked.

"No matter let's get battling," Rex said getting back into focus.

"Ability Activate: Shock Cannon," Lync cried out activating the Ability Card.

Ventus Altair 900 G Power + Ability Card Shock Cannon 500=1400 G Power

"Crap, Ability Card Activate: Illusion's Light," Rex snapped quickly activating an Ability Card.

Ventus Altair 1400 G Power - Ability Card Illusion's Light 200=1200 G Power

Haos Mega Brontes 500 G Power - Ability Card Illusion's Light 200= 300 G Power

Taken by surprise, Mega Brontes took the hit, "Hey Watch it you little brat," Volt sneered at him. "Hey, how was I supposed to know it would send the attack back at you," Lync argued back.

"Come Bakugan Trap Falcon Fly," Ace said tossing a rectangle shaped Bakugan into the air to reveal a dragonfly.

"Of all the times for Mira not to give me a Trap Bakugan," Rex muttered but remembered something, "Hey Ace if Altair couldn't handle the Illusion's Light Ability Card, what do you say about a two-pronged attack?" He asked.

"I'm up for it, but what about Brontes?" Ace asked back.

"I'll deal with it as well, Bakugan Brawl Ventus Kunoichi Stand," Rex chanted.

Ventus Kunoichi 590 G Power

"What's this? It seems that they're having three Bakugan on the field," the MC said, "What would they be thinking."

"Not so fast resistance, come Bakugan Trap Wired," Lync said sending his own Trap Bakugan and to Ace's and Rex's shock Wired and Altair combined.

"Motherfucking hell's in a basket, that thing has a Power Level of 1850," Rex screamed out. "Still, no matter the opponent, I will not lose," he said determined to win the fight before his gauntlet lit up like a Christmas tree.

 _Ready Shining Thunder_ the gauntlet said forming a type of weapon.

Connecting in the right side of Kunoichi busting open to form a type of naginata that appeared in her right hand.

"What's this? Where did this come from?" The MC called out.

"Where did this come from?" Lync said confused.

"Here I come Vexos bastard," Kunoichi said.

"Here's some extra help, Ability Card Activate: Burst Stream," Rex said.

Ventus Kunoichi 590 G Power + Ability Card Burst Stream 200= 790 G Power

Appearing before Brontes in a flash, Kunoichi unleashed a barrage of slashes and jabs causing Brontes to back up. "Now let's see if your sensors can see through this Ability Card Activate: Paralyzing Light," Rex said freezing Meta Altair in place sending it to the ground.

Seeing Volt pull out an Ability Card, Rex goes into action, "Ability Card Activate: Binding Chain, that should stop you from using any more Ability Cards," he said, "Now Ace full on Assault," he told his partner.

"Ability Card Activate: Ninja Art Sonic Blast, Fusion Ability Card Activate: Hurricane Blitz," Rex started off.

Ventus Meta Altair 1850 - Ability Card Ninja Art Sonic Blast 150= 1700 G Power

Mega Brontes 300 - Ability Card 150= 150 G Power

Ventus Kunoichi G Power 790 G Power + Ability Card Ninja Art Sonic Blast 150 + Fusion Ability Card 200= 1140 G Power

"Double Ability Card Activate: Aura Aurora plus Aura Pandora, Fusion Ability Card Activate: Mystic Bolts," Rex said activating Sorceress' Ability and Fusion cards.

Haos Sorceress 560 G Power x Ability Card Aura Aurora 2 + Ability Card Aura Pandora + Fusion Ability Mystic Bolts 200= 1320 G Power

Ventus Kunoichi 1140 G Power x Ability Card 2= 2280 G Power

Darkus Percival G Power 450 x Ability Card 2= 900

"Hey don't leave me out of the fun, Double Ability Card Activate Tri-Gunner + Darkus Thunder," Ace said.

Meta Altair 1700 G Power - Ability Card Darkus Thunder 200= 1500 G Power

Mega Brontes 150 G Power - Ability Card Darkus Thunder 200= 0 G Power

Darkus Percival 900 G Power + Ability Card Tri-Gunner 300 + Ability Card 300=1500 G Power

Shocked at the Power Level the resistance hand, Lync and Volt could only watch as the barrage of attacks combined taking out all three Bakugan.

[Lync Life Force: 30% Lync Life Force: 25%]

"Holy smokes, that was one brutal beating," the MC said.

Seeing sparks from above, Rex and Ace knew that the curtains were drawing to a close, "That's our Que, my friend," Rex said. "Yup so let's wrap this up," Ace replied.

"Now that we don't have to stall for time, let's finish this," Rex said as Meta Altair was being pinned down by both Percival and Sorceress while Kunoichi kept Brontes busy.

"What do you mean stall for time?" Volt asked a bit worried.

"We've been building up the power of the stadium to critical mass and now it's time for the big finish," Rex fired back. "Double Ability Activate: Storm Slash + Sky Surge," he called out.

Ventus Kunoichi 590 G Power + Ability Card Storm Slash 150 + Ability Card Sky Surge 170= 910 G Power

Mega Brontes 700 - Ability Card 170= 530 G Power

Charging in Kunoichi struck right in the chest of Brontes knocking it out of the fight, "Damn it," Volt said bending on one knee.

"Ability Card Activate: Spinal Saucer," Lync cried out.

"Not so fast, Ability Card Activate: Illusion's Light," Rex said sending the attack right back at Meta Altair. Slowing chipping away at Meta Altair's Power Level the mechanical Bakugan couldn't take it anymore and reverted to ball form.

It was at this time that the Controller at the top of the dome turned to dust rocking the stadium and the people learned that there was more to the Bakugan than what the Vexos had told them. "All in a day's work," Dan said stretching his arms as the sunset.

"What do you mean? If anyone deserves a break than its Ace and I," Rex said, "We were the ones battling," he argued.

"So one Controller down and two more to go," Ace said.

"Yeah but the thing is that the range of the Beta City Controller is covering for the one we just took down," Mira said.


	14. Chapter 14

On their way to the next Controller, Dan sighed and looked up to the night sky, "Hey Dan what's wrong?" Marucho asked, "You're normally eating more by now," he points out.

"Not in the mood to eat," the Pyrus Brawler admits putting down his fork.

"Not in the mood to eat? That's a first," Shun said snorting a bit.

"Homesick?" Rex asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Dan said sighing.

Thinking about it Rex suddenly smirked, "It may not be homesickness but you're just missing a certain someone," hearing this Dan blushed a bit while Marucho and Shun let out their own smirk.

"Ah so you're just missing Runo aren't you," Shun said chuckling a bit at Dan's blush.

"Are you two still arguing or are you finally together?" Drago asked.

"It took three years but yes their together," Marucho said chuckling but realized something, "Didn't we leave her and Julie behind when we jumped to New Vestroia?"

Realizing this themselves, Rex and Dan paled, "She's going to kill us," they said whimpering while the Aquos and Ventus Brawlers just chuckled.

"Um, who are you talking about?" Mira asked as she, Ace, and Baron looked confused.

"Oh sorry, we're talking about one of the original members of the Battle Brawlers, Runo Misaki, my sister and the original Haos member of the Battle Brawlers," Rex explained.

"Tigrerra's original partner," Baron said remembering the times Tigrerra and the other Bakugan talked about their time on earth. "How do you think she'll react to me losing Tigrerra?" Baron asked.

"We'll hold her down so you can get a head start," Shun joked, "But you don't have to worry, if you explain everything from beginning to end you should be fine," he said.

Here this time Ace had his own smirk, "So since Dan is taken are any of you in a relationship?" he asked making Rex, Marucho, and Shun choke a bit on either their food or drink.

"Sorry but I'm not seeing anyone," Shun said pounding his chest.

"Same here, too busy with working on computers to get a date," Marucho said wiping his mouth.

"I'm not currently dating as well," Rex said as he also wiped his mouth.

"Bullshit," Dan said, "I've seen you getting all cozy with Alice whenever she came by," he points out.

"Let's not forget that you take your alien form because she likes your eyes," Marucho points out.

"Can we stop talking about relationships please," Rex begged getting the other members to laugh.

Though the laughter soon came to a close when a card fell from the sky, "Huh a Gate Card?" Ace asked in confusion as soon more cards fell. "Ok this is way too weird," he said.

"Man talk about déjà vu," Rex said picking up a card. 

"You said it," Shun said crossing his arms.

"This is strange," Marucho said.

"This is so nostalgic," Dan muttered, "This is just how the Bakugan came to Earth," he revealed surprising the Vestals.

"Seriously?" Mira asked getting a nod.

"Yeah, at first we all thought they were just toys so a couple of us created the Card Game Bakugan," Dan began as his eyes began to get all misty.

"But soon we found out that there was more than meets the eye when it came to the Bakugan," Marucho followed tearing up a bit remembering the first time he met Preyas.

"And soon began battling for our very lives," Shun continued remembering the fights against Masquerade then Naga.

" _Hurry it up Julie_ ," they heard a voice that was only familiar to a couple members.

"Am I crazy or did I just hear Runo's voice," Dan said looking around.

"No I heard it too," Shun said getting tense.

"Something must be very wrong then, first the Gate Cards then this," Rex said with his spellbook already in hand. 

" _Dan, Rex_ ," Runo said . . . From behind them.

"Woah, I can see her but it's not like she's entirely there as well," Rex said pointing his palm at her, "I don't know what's going on but it's like she's between the dimensions," he said. "Hey Doc if you can hear me give us some info on how to save my sister," Rex called out.

" _Rex, I'm sending you the coordinates but you must bring Runo there immediately_ ," Doctor Michael said.

"Alright you heard the man let's move out," Rex barked out as they rushed to the mobile command center.

" _Sorry for causing all of this_ ," Runo said in a guilty tone, " _I just wanted to see Dan and Rex_ ," she explained. " _And then whack them in the head for ditching us_ ," she said making the mentioned males to wince.

Getting closer to the location they were interrupted by Shadow Prove, "Well, well look at what we have here," he said in his rebel-like attitude.

Growling, Rex didn't care about blowing his secret to the enemy, he had a sister to save, "Get out of here Shadow Prove we don't have time for your crap," he said tossing a rock at it.

Catching Shadow Prove was going to taunt but was surprised when he vanished from sight, "What was that?" Mira asked as the Vestals in the group were shocked.

"You may have gotten through Shadow Prove but you still have to go through me," Volt said appearing where Shadow Prove previously stood.

"I'll handle this guy, we already wasted enough time," Marucho said stepping forward, "Dan, Rex you two take Runo back," he told his friends.

Smiling at the fact that Runo entered the Dimensional Portal safely, they soon noticed that Lync, Spectra, and Gus following her. "Damn it we have to stop them," Rex said as he and Dan jumped in as they were followed by Mira and Baron, Baron being the last to enter before the gate closed down for good.

 **Earth**

Falling out of the transporter, Rex quickly got ready for action, "Alice, Dr. Michael, get back Dan, Mira, Baron get ready for a brawl," he said.

"NO! Don't, if you battle here it will destroy the Transporter," Dr. Michael screamed out.

"Yes and we don't want that happening," Spectra said.

Growling, Rex at least went to protect Alice and her grandfather in case the Vexos tried anything. Though it was the wrong target as Spectra snatched Runo and took off by breaking the glass dome of the tower. "RUNO," Rex shouted out, "Dan go after her, I'll take care of Gus while Baron brawls against Lync," he said seeing the other two members break off into a run.

With Mira and Baron behind him, Rex entered the west section of the Forest before the three stumbled upon Gus and Lync before they battled . . . Each other, "Trouble in paradise gentlemen?" Rex asked.

"Oh, who cares now tell us where Spectra and Runo are," Mira demanded. 

Lync shrugged, "I don't know ask his lapdog," he said turning to see that Gus bolted.

"Hey get back here," Mira said chasing after him.

"Baron put my lessons to good use and crush this squirt," Rex said as he followed Mira as Lync and Baron began to brawl.

Following Gus, Mira and Rex found Dan and Julie along with the people they were looking for, "Join you? Have you lost it," Dan shouted out.

"Join him?" Rex muttered before realizing the meaning, "Spectra must have put up the offer for Dan to join in exchange for Runo's safety."

"We do have the same goal after all Dan Kuso, to save the Bakugan," Spectra said.

"Yeah right," Dan yelled back.

"It's true, human," Gus said as he joined Spectra as Rex and Mira rejoined Julie and Dan. 

Turning to Mira, Rex raised an eyebrow when the Subterra Brawler started walking towards the Vexos, "Hey Mira whatever you're thinking snap out of it," Rex said holding Mira's shoulders.

"Dan and Rex may know this by now but I'll tell your human friends this," Spectra began, "If you're curious about your Bakugan don't worry, they're fine being bronze statues for the Prince's throne room. He is very fond of his collection of the six bakugan that fought for the old Vestroia." Hearing these words, Runo and Julie gasped in fear, "The only way to save your friends if you join forces with me," he said.

"Even if what you say is true then what about after the Prince is taken down?" Rex said seeing Gus growl a bit, "I can tell that you _might_ be a man of your word Spectra, but I'm not afraid to think that once everything is said and done you'll only stab us in the back," the alien prince points out, snapping everyone out of their little fantasies.

Before anything else could be said, Alice appeared out of nowhere, "Wait isn't that the card Masquerade used in the past?" Rex asked seeing Alice holding up a Gate Card. Seeing that he was closer, Rex jumped in right as Alice teleported herself along with Spectra and Gus back to the lab. 

"Alice, Rex, get out of there," Dr. Michael called out from his spot on the computer.

Snatching Alice into a hug, she and Rex watched as the Transporter opened up and the two members of the Vexos being sucked in, "Shit there's still Lync," the dual Haos/Ventus Brawler realized.

As morning came, Dr. Michael had to deliver some bad news, "What you mean that you need to rebuild the Transporter by scratch?!" Dan yelled out.

"Yes, Transporting Spectra and Gus damaged the Transporter too much for anything to still be salvageable," the doctor explained. Though taking another look at the machine, Dr. Michael had some good news, "Actually with what I have now the Transporter can last one more trip but it will take some time in repairing it."

"So what do we do until then?" Baron asked.

"We can make a new plan at my place," Dan said, "Rex you coming along?" he asked.

"No can do Dan, someone has to stay here to help the Doc fix the Transporter and with Lync still out there I'm not taking any chances with Alice and her Grandfather being unprotected," Rex said shaking his head.

Seeing the others boarding the jet, there was an interruption in the form of Lync, "Please tell me that you have a place to hold him?" Rex asked the doctor while not leaving his eyes on Lync.

"Sorry Rex but you'll have to make do with one of the bedrooms," Dr. Michael said. 

Inside the kitchen, Rex watched Alice set down a bowl of soup for the hungry Lync, "Remember squirt, once the Transporter is repaired you're out of here," the Alien Prince said narrowing his eyes. Exiting the room, Alice hugged Rex, "I miss you so much," she whispered.

"Yeah I miss you too," Rex replied closing his eyes. 

"Excuse me but you're suffocating us," a familiar voice called out from the chest pocket of Rex's jacket.

"Oh sorry," Alice apologized seeing the Haos and Ventus Bakugan. "So these are your new Partners, Rex?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, these are Haos Sorceress and Ventus Kunoichi," Rex told Alice before turning to the Bakugan, "And girls this is Alice, a good friend of mine and one of the O.G. members," he said.

"So this is the Alice that Dan, Marucho, and Shun were teasing you about?" Sorceress said confusing Alice.

"Teasing?" Alice asked while in the background Rex silently pleaded for them to stop. 

"Yes, when Ace brought up the question of if the other members were in a relationship with someone they said all sorts of things like how you're only in alien form around you because of how you like his eyes and that he tends to gravitate towards you whenever you visit," Kunoichi explained making them both blush.

"Sorceress, Kunoichi, keep an eye on Lync, I don't trust him," Rex said getting rid of his blush.

"So you really missed me?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I kind of did miss yeah," Rex fired back reverting back into his alien form before a look of hesitation and some amount of worry settled in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"It's New Vestroia, since Drago still has the Perfect Core inside of him and now that he's back on Earth, who knows what's going on," he said.

"Hey don't worry," Alice said hugging him from behind, "I'm sure that Marucho and the others are fine, you just need to focus on recovering your strength," she told him.


	15. Chapter 15

The next couple of days were filled with Rex helping Dr. Michael repairing the Transporter as Alice kept an eye on Lync, "So how are Mira and Baron at your place?" Rex asked answering a video call from Dan.

"So far so good," Dan fired back, "There was a bit of a problem at the restaurant but nothing too big," he said.

"Let me guess, guys, flirting with Mira with and said female close to kicking their asses?" Rex guessed. 

"That's right," Dan said nodding back, "How's the progress on the Transporter?" The Pyrus Brawler asked.

"It's going smoothly, it should be done in a couple of days," Rex answered, "It's lucky that I know how to work some of the stuff here or it would be longer," he added.

"And Lync?" Dan asked.

"He's behaving himself, he's just moping around not saying anything," Rex answered, "I figured out a way to disable his Gauntlet so he won't be battling anytime soon," he added.

"Got it I'll call you if it's something important," Dan told him before signing off.

"Good, I don't know why but I feel like something bad is about to happen," Rex muttered before going back to working on the Transporter.

It was only a day later that Rex heard of some troubling news, "DAN YOU FUCKING IDIOT," Rex roared shaking the room, "You accepted Spectra's challenge alone?" Seeing the sadden look on the Leader of the Brawlers caused Rex to soften up, ". . . I can understand that you fought hard but don't let that stop you, hang on I'll be there soon to help look for Drago maybe my magic can help in the search," he said.

"There is no need," a voice said as a Pyrus Bakugan appeared on Dan's shoulder, "It is good to see you again young Prince," he said.

Confused at first, Rex could tell that voice was familiar before realizing who it was, "Apollonir I wish our next meet up wasn't like this, think you can teleport me to the others to find Drago?" Rex asked.

"Like Drago, I am connected to the Perfect Core so finding him will be easy, but for your question, of course, get ready to teleport," Apollonir said. 

Feeling that he was being teleported, Rex met up with the other, "About time you found me," Spectra said smirking, "Took you long enough," he added.

"What scared that I'm going to kick your ass this time," Dann said narrowing his eyes.

"Please, no matter how many times you brawl, you are no match for master Spectra," Gus said.

"Oh shut up you bitch, damn how many times do I have to hear 'Master Spectra this and Master Spectra that' you're like a tape recorder," Rex said getting Gus to snarl at the Alien Prince.

After a bit more talking, Spectra and Dan got into position to brawl and watching the fight Rex gripped his hands so tight that a little blood started to flow from the wound, " _There has to be a way I can help but I know that Dan and Apollonir want to settle this themselves_ ," he thought. Though when Spectra brought out Drago, everyone was shocked to see what the Vexos Leader had done, " _Damn it we're too late_ ," Rex thought narrowing his eyes, " _But don't worry Drago we'll free you just you wait_."

"Oh man there has to be something we can do to help," Baron said almost freaking out.

" _Baron's right, but how can we help? There has to be a way, please if anyone can hear me please help Dan and Apollonir_ ," Rex begged.

 **Neathia**

Within the crystal cave housing the orb, it started to resonate causing the surrounding areas to shake from the power it was releasing before something shout out of the orb before heading off somewhere.

 **Earth**

Finding out that Drago could soon die was heart-wrenching for everyone, "So if the body Drago currently has is unable to contain that power I can easily force him to evolve," Spectra said voicing his thoughts.

"You're a bastard Spectra you hear me," Rex roared, "When-," before Rex could finish his threat something strange happened.

"What is that?" Gus shouted out.

As it was covered in a strange energy it slammed into the out of control Drago, before hovering in place. "What is that thing and how did it get here?" Mira asked hoping that someone could answer her.

"For too long I have been asleep and had awakened when I heard a cry help to save a fellow bakugan," the voice said resonating from the stream of energy. "Apollonir, I will create an opening for you and Dan to save your friend," it said.

"Um ok," Dan said but realized something, "Wait how do you know my name?" But he wasn't getting an answer.

"Come on Dan Kuso, we only have one shot," Apollonir said getting up.

"Oh no you don't," Spectra began but was blown back from an unseen force.

"Now Dan, save Drago," Rex said with his hand extended.

"Right, Ability Card activate: Dragon Proudia," Dan screamed out as Apollonir turned into a trident.

"Yes Drago is back where he belongs," Runo cheered.

"But I still want to know what that thing was that appeared in Drago's fight against Apollonir," Mira said looking up seeing that the stream of energy vanished when Drago was defeated.

"Who cares, now we can relax," Rex said crossing his arms. "But there's a reason that you came here isn't it," the Alien prince said.

"Yes, I came to bring Drago back to New Vestroia," Apollonir said, "Without the Perfect Core, New Vestroia is out of sync and the Controllers that remain have grown stronger in Drago's absence.

"How soon can you get us back to New Vestroia?" Dan asked the Pyrus Legendary Warrior.

"AND THIS TIME WE'RE COMING TOO," Julie and Runo shouted, "You're not going to ditch us again," Runo threatened.

Even the mighty Dragonoid, holder of the Perfect Core, was scared of the wrath of two women, "T-That's up to Daniel," Drago stuttered.

"Of course you're coming along, everyone is coming this time," Dan said turning to Rex, "Hey call Alice so she can get herself and Lync here, it's about time we send the brat back," he said.

"Sir, yes sir," Rex said saluting.

"Hold on what about Spectra and the others, we can't just leave them here," Mira points out.

"Besides Lync, only Spectra and Gus remain on Earth, and with them, out of the way we can easily crush the remaining members and free the Bakugan, and then we can deal with those two," Rex easily points out. 

"He does have a good point," Nemus said.

"Then we've all decided," Dan said, "Once Alice teleports here with Lync we're set," he said smiling.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mira asked once more.

"That's right our parents," Rex realized, "I already talked to both Sirius and my second adopted parents but this time is different," he said.

"So are we going to meet back here?" Baron asked.

"No way, Spectra knows these parts like the back of his hand, we'll need to meet somewhere else," Rex said.

"How about we meet at Wardington Tower in the morning," Julie said pointing to the tower where Rex, Shun, Alice, and Chun-lee battled Naga all those years ago.

At the apartment, Rex was explained what happened so far from leaving with Drago, Dan, and Marucho to his sudden return to Earth, "So you're still needed huh," Remus said going over some paperwork. 

"And knowing you, you'll find a way out of here even if we ground you," Sirius said staring at his godson. "Rex, we'll allow you to go on your adventures as long as you're prepared and safe," he told the Alien Prince.

"Don't worry Padfoot, I'm always careful, and I'm not going along as the rest of the gang will be riding along as well," Rex said.

Next day everyone met up at the tower, "Hey Alice where's Lync?" Rex asked seeing her running towards them.

"He somehow vanished after I teleported us here," Alice said.

"No matter, Apollonir you know what to do," Rex told the Legendary Bakugan Warrior.

Once the portal was formed they were jumped by the Vexos, "Gus how did you find out about this place?" Dan demanded.

"That would be from your little friend," Spectra smirked as Mira, not being the one trapped in the cage, walked over to the Vexos shocking them.

"Mira, why?" Baron asked in shock.

"I have no choice, my place is beside my brother," she said shocking them.

"That's why you were so shocked," Julie realized, "Back at the Carnival after you won your match against Gus, you demanded that Spectra take off his mask as your reward for winning. That's when you realized that Spectra was your brother Keith," she said.

Watching them jump into the portal, it was too late for when Dan was able to break free the Dimensional Portal closed, "Damn it, this can't be happening," Dan cried out. "Apollonir can you make another portal?"

"Sorry Dan, I just don't have enough strength left to open a portal again," Apollonir said.

"Wait, Alice, what about the Transporter has it been fixed?" Rex asked; bring some hope to the situation at hand.

"In fact is has," Alice said teleporting everyone to the Lab. "Grandfather we need to use the Transporter to New Vestroia somethings gone wrong and we need to leave quickly," she said.

"I'm happy to help but you must know that because I used Vestal Technology via Lync's Gauntlet, that only those that are equipped with one can enter," Dr. Michael said making them gasp.

Seeing Alice starting to cry, Rex pulled her into a hug; making Alice gasp and blush, "Sorry you can't come with us but you don't have to worry, the next time you see us Hydranoid and the other Bakugan are freed," Rex whispered.

"I understand," Alice said and surprising everyone, even herself, she kissed Rex on the lips, "That's for good luck," she told him.

"Alright, you ready you two?" Rex said meeting up with Dan and Baron. 

"Yup, let's get the show on the road," Dan replied as the Transporter came to life. "I won't let either of you down," Baron said as all three walked through.


	16. Chapter 16

Stepping out of the Dimensional Portal, the three looked to see that they were back on New Vestroia but there were no signs of anyone else.

"Damn well isn't this the welcoming party," Rex said looking around.

"Come on let's find the others and find out what to do from there," Dan said taking charge.

Soon finding the Mobile Command unit, the three found it disturbingly empty, as there was no indication that the others were here. "Man where is everyone?" Baron asked looking around.

"I know, I'm half expecting Ace to pop out and ask where Mira is," Dan said.

Turning on the power and rebooting the computer, "It looks like the others went ahead to Beta City to try and destroy the Dimensional Controller," Baron said. "But the log book said that this place has been deserted for days. Even if they failed, they should have returned," he told them.

"Something must have happened to them," Rex theorized, "So you guys up for a rescue mission?" he asked them.

"Of course/Hell yeah," Baron and Dan said at the same time.

Once night turned to day, the three hid behind a couple of rocks not too far from where Beta City stood in the center of the lake, "Please tell me we won't have to go swimming?" Baron asked, "I'm not a very good swimmer," he admits.

"No, Baron we'll need you to man the command center," Rex began, "You'll be our getaway driver as once I've teleported everyone to the base I want you to punch it and drive like hell," he explained.

"Right you can count on me," Baron said before Rex teleported him away.

Getting to the edge of the lake, both Brawlers looked around, "So how are we going to break in?" Dan asked looking around, "I'm not seeing an easy way in," he said.

Though they didn't need to find a way in as they were teleported inside of Beta City to the battlefield.

"You should have stayed on Earth Dan Kuso," Spectra said from the podium as he was surrounded by his fellow Vexos members, "It would have saved you so much trouble," he continued.

"Oh go put a sock in it you bastard," Rex yelled out, "Come here and battle so I can punch you in the face," he said.

"Sorry but we're your opponents," Maylene voiced as lights appeared on her and Shadow Prove. "Yeah, we're going to beat you like we did your little friends," Shadow said in his normal speech.

"Bring it on," Dan said as all four powered up their Gauntlets, "Gauntlet Power strike," Dan and Rex called out.

 _ **Battle on**_

[Maylene's Life Force: 100%, Shadow Prove's Life Force: 100%]

[Dan's Life Force: 100%, Rex's Life Force: 100%]

"You know the plan right?" Dan asked whispering to his battle partner.

"Yup, keep the battle going until the Dimension Controller is destroyed," Rex whispered back.

"Gate Card Set, Bakugan Brawl Drago stand," Dan said sending out his Gate Card followed by launching Drago.

"Bakugan Brawl, Haos Sorceress rise up," Rex followed up.

"I'm going to crush you kiddies," Shadow said, "Bakugan Brawl destroy them, Darkus Hades," he said sending his Bakugan.

In the middle of the toss, both Drago and Sorceress knocked Hades onto the floor causing it to crash into the stadium, "Oh come on, you'll pay for that," Shadow said.

[Drago G Power: 400, Haos Sorceress G Power: 560]

[Darkus Hades G Power: 600]

"Oh there's plenty more where that came from," Dan said, "Ability Card Activate: Burning Dragon," Dan shouted out as fire formed a ball in Drago's mouth.

[Drago G Power: 400 + Ability Card: Burning Dragon 200= 600]

"Not so fast, Ability Card Activate: Phaser Trident," Shadow countered cutting Drago's G Power in half.

[Drago G Power: 600 - Ability Card: Phaser Trident 300=300]

"Ability Card Activate: Illusion's Light," Rex said watching Hades' attack U-Turn back to it, "Now Ability Card Activate: Spears of Light," he continued.

[Hades' G Power: 600 - Ability Card: Illusion's Light 200 - Ability Card: Spears of Light 300= 100]

Watching this from her side, Maylene rolled her eyes, "You really are useless Shadow Prove, Bakugan Brawl Aquos Elico stand," she said.

[Aquos Elico G Power: 500]

"Ability Card Activate: Screw Blow," activating the ability card, water gathered around Elico's hands.

[Drago G Power: 300 - Ability Card: Screw Blow 100=200]

[Haos Sorceress G Power; 560 - Ability Card: Screw Blow 100=460]

"Time for a change in strategies, Gate Card open Pyrus reactor," Dan said as fire erupted from the card.

[Drago G Power; 200 + Gate Card: Pyrus Reactor 350= 550]

"Ability Card Activate: Binding Chain," Rex said trapping both Hades and Elico while preventing them from using any Ability Cards, "Now to end this, Fusion Ability Card Activate: Heaven Splitting Flash (RK: Not mine as it belongs to Black Clover)," Rex called out. Forming 5 orbs of light, Sorceress unleashed them onto her opponents.

"Let me have some fun, Ability Card Activate: Fire Tornado," Dan shouted.

[Drago G Power: 550 + Ability Card: Fire Tornado 200= 750]

[Haos Sorceress G Power: 460 + Fusion Ability Card: Heaven Splitting Flash 650=1110]

[Aquos Elico G Power: 500 - Ability Card: Fire Tornado 100= 400]

[Darkus Hades G Power: 600 - Ability Card: Fire Tornado 100=500]

[Maylene's Life Force: 50%, Shadow Prove's Life Force: 50%]

Even with the battle, there wasn't a lot of buildup of power, "Ha, I knew you would do something like this so I had for forethought of recalibrating the Dimensional Controller," Maylene said laughing.

"Like I said the Bakugan Battle Brawler's Resistance is going down," Shadow Prove said laughing.

"Now enough talk, Gate Card Set," Maylene began, "Bakugan Brawl Aquos Elico Stand," she said. "Bakugan Brawl Darkus Hades stand," Shadow Prove followed sending his Bakugan.

[Aquos Elico G Power: 500, Darkus Hades G Power: 600]

"No matter what, we will free the Bakugan," Dan said, "Bakugan Brawl Neo Drago stand," he called out.

"That's right for we shall win against you Vexos bastards," Rex followed, "Bakugan Brawl Haos Sorceress stand," he said.

[Neo Drago G Power: 400, Haos Sorceress G Power: 560]

Before anything could be said, Rex's spell book lit up, "Huh what's this?" The Alien Prince asked seeing as this was similar to Grani. Seeing the completed piece fall in his hand, Rex lifted his head up, "Let's rock it, Battle Gear Boost, Heavenly Cannons," Rex said.

In Sorceress' ball form, her front leaned forward and sides clipping downward so that the gear could be attached. In Bakugan form, a belt appeared with five pouches placed at the back half of the belt while a guidance system similar in appearance to the scouters in Dragon Ball appeared on her right eye, and bursting from the pouches were pods that looked like mini Naboo N-1 Starfighters from the Star wars Series appeared.

"What the hell?!" Lync shouted see this happen.

"This is just like at the other Dimensional Controller," Volt said crossing his arms.

[Haos Sorceress G Power: 560 + Battle Gear: Heavenly Blades 100=660]

"Now Battle Gear Ability Activate: Burst Shots," Rex said starting the battle, "Now Ability Card Activate: Shining Light," he followed up.

The bright light that Sorceress released blinded Elico and scrambled Hades' sensors leaving them wide open for the attack from the mini pods.

[Haos Sorceress G Power: 660 +Battle Gear Ability: Burst Shots 100=760]

[Aquos Elico G Power: 500 - Ability Card: Shining Light 200=300]

[Darkus Hades G Power: 600 - Ability Card: Shining Light 200=400]

"Nice one Rex," Dan complimented, "Now Ability-," before he could finish Shadow Prove cut in.

"Not so fast, Gate Card Open Ring Zero," he said, "With this not only do I cancel out your Ability Cards but you're also frozen in place," he said laughing.

"You're not so useless after all," Maylene said, "Ability Card Activate: Trick World," she continued.

[Haos Sorceress G Power: 760 - Ability Card: Trick World 660=100]

[Pyrus Drago G Power: 560 - Ability Card: Trick World 460= 100]

"Now to finish you," Shadow Prove said smirking, "Ability Card Activate: Saurer Cannon." With the activation of the Ability Card the spikes on Hades' chest opened up to reveal three cannons.

[Darkus Hades G Power: 600 + Ability Card: Saurer Cannon 900=1500]

"Crap this isn't good," Dan said as even he had a look of on his face and how could he not, both his and Rex's Bakugan are frozen in place and with only a hundred G Power each.

"I'm not quitting," Rex said glaring at the mechanical counterpart to Hydranoid, "I don't care if I die trying, I will not give up so hit me with your worst you bucket of tin metal," he roared as his magic, that was already surrounding his body, burst into the sky as a portal opened up and a mech of all things dropped down.

"I am Villkiss, here to serve my masters Sorceress and Rex," it said in a female like voice and taking a closer look, Rex noticed that it looked like Villkiss from the anime CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon.

Snapping out of his shock, Rex called out, "Villkiss, I need you to destroy the Gate Card to free our Bakugan." Doing as told, Villkiss punched the ground, breaking the Gate Card freeing Sorceress and Drago, "Dan get ready to use the Perfect Core to finish this," the alien Prince told his leader.

"Um right, got it," Dan said a bit awed.

"Villkiss, take care of that bucket of bolts," Rex instructed, "Sorceress let's give her a hand, Fusion Ability Card Activate: Heaven Splitting Flash," he cried out.

"Let's finish this Drago," Dan said, "Ability Card Activate: Strike Dragon," tapping into the power of the Perfect Core, this was enough to overload the Beta City Dimensional Controller.

"Wow what's that?" Marucho asked seeing Villkiss.

"I'm not too sure, I was yelling that we were going to win when she appeared," Rex explained seeing Villkiss vanishing. "But enough of that, let's get out of here Baron's back at the mobile command waiting for us," he said.

At the Command Center, Ace realized something, "Hey where's Mira, wasn't she with you when you entered the Dimensional Portal?" he asked.

After a moment of silence, Rex final said something, "We need to show you something you may not like." Using his magic, Rex showed the three the play by play of what happened and the reaction from the three wasn't pretty.

"No way, she betrayed us," Marucho said.

"All because her brother is the enemy himself," Shun said.

Staying silent, "I'll find out the answers for myself the next time I see her," Ace finally said.

"Very well then, you better think up some questions to ask her soon as we are heading to the last Controller in Gamma City," Rex said facing forward.

"So did you ever find out about that machine you summoned?" Marucho asked.

"No, not even through the texts in my spell book holds a clue," the Alien Prince admitted retiring for the night as soon they'll be having a long day.

 **Yes I know that the Metagon isn't until later on but again I don't really plan these out and thought that this would be the perfect moment so that's why hopefully I'll be able to go back to my normal schedule now that I'm working on Saturdays so see you until then.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So Sorry for not updating, my job is starting to get extremely stressful and that's why I haven't been updating in a while so with this I have a couple other stories to update and again so sorry for taking this long.**

Sitting on one of the couches in the control room, Rex was currently reading his spellbook passing the time as Ace and Baron drove the Mobile Command Center to the last Dimension Controller; Gamma City.

Typing away on the computer, Marucho turned to Ace, "Hey Ace, can you tell us anything about Gamma City?" He asked the Darkus Brawler.

"Well, not much to note," Ace said, "Gamma City was one of the first Dimension Controllers to touch down on New Vestroia digging deep underground and staying there," he explained. Taking a sip of water, Ace continued, "Rumors are that most experiments are done in Gamma City though it will be hard to sneak in with all the guards there," he noted.

"Or we can sneak without any problems," Baron said zooming in on the location as the screen resulted in there being no guards.

"Even so, we need to stay on guard, the Vexos will be expecting us," Rex said as a seal appeared on his right hand.

Parking a couple miles away from the Gamma City entrance, there were no guards, "Well it looks like we'll be facing the Vexos then," Ace said.

Taking the elevator downwards, the boys took caution when exiting and when they were about to race to the other side, they were interrupted. "Hasn't your mother ever taught you that entering someone's house uninvited was wrong?" Volt said sitting on a ledge before jumping down.

Before anyone could take action, Baron stepped forward, "Keep going, I'll handle Volt," he said equipping his gauntlet. "Ha, as if a newbie like you could beat me in a brawl," Volt said already had his gauntlet ready.

Running past Baron and towards the elevator, Rex turned back to see Baron and Volt sending out their Bakugan for the first round. "Hey don't worry, Baron's a good kid he'll win," Shun said putting a hand on the Prince's right shoulder.

Making their way deeper down, the group soon realized that this wasn't like Gamma City, "This place seems more like a science lab than any else," Ace said as they went deeper into the underground city.

Reaching the next floor after going through five levels, the group ran into their next problem, "Well look at what we have here, five little mice ready to be eaten," Shadow Prove laughed as he and Maylene stood across from them. "It seems that even without that leader of yours you still want to fight," the blue-haired said, "I wonder how you would feel when you finally have to face her in a brawl," she finished laughing.

Clenching his fist, Ace was about to step forward when Shun and Marucho did it instead, "Go we'll catch up later with Baron, complete the mission," Shun said with Marucho nodding in agreement.

"Fight hard you two," Dan said as the remaining three took off ready to finish this.

"Time to take you two down once and for all," Shun's voice said before the elevator closed on them.

"So who's going to fight next?" Dan asked as they used this time to take a short break.

"Lync is up next so I'll battle him," Rex said leaning against the wall, "Mira will most likely be battling alongside Gus in order for him to know where Mira's loyalties lie," he points out. "Ace, you better get focus for the battle then you can demand question whether you win or lose," the Alien Prince said to the Darkus Brawler of the resistance.

Reaching the next sub-level, Rex was right on the dot when the Ventus Vexos appeared before them, "Time to make you pay," he said equipping his gauntlet, "Let's see who the real Ventus Master is between us . . . Or are you too scared," he mocked.

"Me afraid of a midget like you," Rex fired back snorting, "Please, are you even tall enough to even be battling, I swear the Vexos must have been desperate if they had to let you be a member," he finished priming his own gauntlet, laughing at the end.

"Gauntlet Power Strike," they shouted out as Dan and Ace ran past them.

"So ready to get squashed," Lync said getting out his mechanical Bakugan. "Honestly, do you even hear yourself talk," Rex said, "Yes, all that smack talk makes up for the fact that you're a lousy brawler," Ventus Kunoichi noted, "Yes, I agree with my partner on this one, big talk only results in a set of poor skills," Haos Sorceress agreed.

"Shut it and send out your Bakugan," Lync said.

"Gate Card Set," Lync shouted out then launched his Bakugan, "Bakugan brawl, Ventus Altair stand."

"Bakugan brawl, Ventus Kunoichi stand," Rex responded.

[Lync Life Force: 100%]

[Ventus Altair G Power: 500]

[Rex Life Force: 100%]

[Ventus Kunoichi G Power: 590]

"Ability Card activate: Spinal Saucer," Lync said starting the battle resulting in the rings on Altair's wings glowed a neon green before it was fired at Kunoichi.

[Ventus Altair G Power: 500 + Ability Card: Spinal Saucer: 200 = 700]

"Ability Card activate: Vanishing Illusion," Rex countered. On the field, Kunoichi turned invisible just in time as the attack hit Kunoichi but there was no indication that it made any contact.

[Ventus Kunoichi G Power: 590 + Ability Card Vanishing Illusion: 120 = 710 G Power]

"Ha, if you have forgotten Altair's computer system will find you," Lync laughed at Rex's stupidity.

"Not if I do this, Ability Card Activate: Ninja Art Sonic Blast," the Alien Prince said resulting in two gauntlets to appeared on Kunoichi's wrists.

[Ventus Kunoichi G Power: 710 + Ability Card: Ninja Art Sonic Blast 150 = 860]

Releasing sonic wave after wave, Altair's sensors were being scrambled as it moved its head from side to side.

[Ventus Altair G Power: 700 - Ability Card Ninja Art Sonic Blast 150 = 550 G Power]

"Phantasm, gate card open," Lync said activating his gate card.

[Ventus Kunoichi G Power: 860 - Gate Card: Phantasm 100 = 760]

On the ground, Kunoichi's feet turned to stone, "Shit this isn't good at all," Rex muttered.

"Now this is where the fun begins," Lync laughed as he pulled out an ability card.

Watching as Kunoichi's G Power fall and Altair's rise, Rex was at a loss on what to do, "So you're finally seeing that this was pointless, about time, now to go in and finish this," Lync said laughing.

Narrowing his eyes, Rex had an Ability Card in hand, "Well then, you got another thing coming because from here on out I'm kicking your scrawny ass. Ability Card activate: Changing Winds, with this Ability Card not only do our Bakugan's G Power return to their base power but the Gate Card's effect also is canceled out, " Rex explained.

"Oh no," Lync said stepping back as his Gate Card shattered like glass.

Taking this time to start his counter-attack, Rex knew he had to do get Kunoichi into the air, and knew what to do, "Alright let's do this," he called out when his spellbook appeared. Turning to the page containing the Mobile Assault Vehicles, he was about to activate Grani but another vehicle shined, "Skyrider?" Rex muttered before it appeared in his hand, "Alright, Kunoichi lets do this, Skyrider launch," he called out.

Once the shining light dimmed, the Skyrider looked like the hoverboard the Nirvash, in the Eureka Seven anime, used once it got its jet form. Jumping on it, Kunoichi had a smile on her face, "She seems to be enjoying it," Sorceress noted.

"Damn it where the hell are you getting these things," Lync shouted out in frustration.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kunoichi grinned.

"Ability Card Activate: Vortex Shuriken," Rex said as a demon windmill shuriken appeared in Kunoichi's right hand and tossing it, it acted like the Rasenshuriken from the Naruto Series as the wind blades shredded parts of Altair's body.

"Oh no," Lync said seeing this happen, "Not so face Brawler, I still have another secret up my sleeve, Bakugan brawl: Ventus Wired stand," he called out.

Narrowing his eyes, Rex knew what was happening, "Alright you two combine," Lync barked out.

It was at the middle of the combination that Rex made his move, "Mobile Assault Ability Card Activate: Blaster Assault," from the sides of the hoverboard, Kunoichi unleashed hellfire stopping the combination cold.

"What the hell," Lync shouted out watching as his mechanical Bakugan start to explode in various places.

"Now to destroy that pile of scrap, Mobile Assault Ability Card Activate: Blade Slash," on the right side of the board an energy blade five feet long erupted allowing Kunoichi slashed through the center of the two mechanical Bakugan resulting in an explosion.

[Lync Life Force: 0%]

As pieces of both Altair and Wired fell to the ground, Lync looked up to see Kunoichi hovering above him causing him to fall to the floor before stumbling to get back up and ran away with his tail in between his legs. "I think that finisher was overkill," Baron said as he, Marucho, and Shun joined him just in time to see the mechanical beasts being destroyed.

"Who cares, now come on Dan and Ace might need our help," Rex said.

Rushing off to the last of their members, Rex noticed that, "Why is Mira losing on purpose if we're on different sides," he said making them realize it as well.

As the battle continued, everyone realized that Mira was losing on purpose, "Get out of my way," Gus said shoving Mira aside. "I don't need her to beat the both of you," he continued taking over the battle in which he lost as Ace captured the final mechanical Bakugan Gus had in his possession. Seeing that he was defeated and outnumbered, Gus retreated, though before something could be said multiple explosions rocked the building as they all felt like they were falling into the molten lava below, "Bakugan Brawl, Come on Drago/ Go Ingram," Dan and Shun shouted out sending their Bakugan to save them; this being possible thanks to the Gamma City controller being destroyed.

Landing on the rocks next to the river of lava, Dan held the container holding the Mechanical Bakugan he and Ace won against Gus and Mira. And speaking of Mira, she was silent for a couple of minutes before she finally spoke, "Guys I . . . I just want to say I'm sorry for betraying you all like that and completely understand if you don't want me around," she said with her head down.

"What are you talking about?" Dan said grinning at Mira's shocked face.

"It's like you never left," Shun said with a small smile on her face.

"Once a Battle Brawler, always a Battle Brawler," Marucho intoned.

Ace, Baron, and Rex just gave her a smile that meant that everything was fine between her and the guys, "Everyone, thank you," Mira said tearing up a bit.

"Now that's out of the way, time to end this fight once and for all," Rex said.

"Your right, time to hit them where it hurts," Dan said slamming his fist and palm together.

"Yeah, time to hit Vestal Palace," Ace said grinning.

Back at the mobile command center, Rex fell onto his bed face hitting the pillow, "Gods, I just want to sleep," he groaned out, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I think that is what everyone is doing Rex," Sorceress said with Kunoichi agreeing, "Yeah, get some sleep you'll need it for the final fight," she said.


End file.
